De la fiction à la réalité
by ilianakate
Summary: Suite de Prise de conscience.   Lors d'une enquête qui s'avère dès le départ complexe, Kate va devoir faire face à un imprévu de taille qui risque bien de remettre en question sa relation toute neuve avec son écrivain préféré...
1. Chapter 1

**Comme promis, voici la suite de ma fic Prise de conscience (à lire si vous ne voulez pas être trop larguer...). **

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plalsir à écrire cette histoire, et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à la lire. **

**Bonne lecture, et à vos claviers...**

**Chapitre 1** :

En baillant, je me dirigeais vers la scène de crime. Franchement, les criminels pourraient avoir un peu plus de respect pour le sommeil des enquêteurs. Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Ils ne pouvaient pas « bosser » à des heures normales comme tout le monde? Non, il fallait qu'ils commettent leurs crimes à des heures indues histoire de bien nous faire enrager! Nous venions à peine de boucler une enquête qu'une autre nous tombait dessus. Un nouveau bâillement m'échappa, et je me frottais les yeux pensant m'être rendormis face à la scène qui s'offrit à mon regard. Pourtant après m'être pincée, je constatais que j'étais bel et bien réveillée. Plus lentement encore, je reprenais ma progression, détaillant avec ébahissement les détails de la scène du crime.

Qui que soit notre meurtrier, il avait de l'imagination à revendre. Rick allait adorer. Le parc dans lequel la victime avait été retrouvée était illuminé par des centaines de guirlandes électriques donnant un aspect féerique à la scène. Des pétales de roses recouvraient entièrement la pelouse, et des gerbes de roses blanches étaient déposées de-ci de-là comme si un mariage était en préparation. D'ailleurs l'impression était rehaussée lorsque l'on voyait la victime. Même dans la mort, elle était d'une beauté fascinante. Le meurtrier l'avait disposée avec soin, presque avec adoration, comme s'il avait voulu lui rendre un dernier hommage. De plus, elle portait une robe de mariée de celle dont toutes les femmes rêvaient. Moi y compris.

« Lanie? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire? » m'enquis-je en chuchotant comme si je ne voulais pas troubler la sérénité des lieux.

« Et bien la victime ne porte aucunes blessures apparentes. Elle ne s'est pas défendue, et ne semble pas avoir été brutalisée. Au contraire. On dirait que son meurtrier a pris soin de ne pas la blessée… » déclara-t-elle en fixant le corps d'un air perplexe.

« Causes de la mort? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« L'autopsie devrait m'en apprendre plus, parce que là, je sèche » soupira-t-elle en faisant signe à ses assistants qu'ils pouvaient emporter le corps.

Alors que je faisais un tour du périmètre sécurisé par l'équipe arrivée la première sur les lieux, je remarquais un chemin qui descendait en pente douce vers une sorte de mini labyrinthe. Remarquant des traces de pas fraîches, j'appelais Esposito et Ryan qui prenaient des dépositions un peu plus loin, et après qu'un stagiaire ait pris des photos, nous nous engageâmes sur le chemin. Nos armes aux poings, nous suivîmes le chemin, prenant soin de toujours tourner sur notre gauche pour ne pas nous perdre, et rapidement, nous arrivâmes au centre du labyrinthe. L'endroit aurait pu être d'un romantisme absolu à un détail près. Et pas des moindres. Une cascade trônait fièrement au centre du labyrinthe, et au milieu de celle-ci, remplaçant la statue qui devrait s'y trouver, le corps d'un homme qui avait visiblement beaucoup souffert.

Alors que la jeune femme paraissait paisible dans la mort, l'homme avait visiblement eu le droit à une mort longue et douloureuse. Le contraste entre les deux victimes étaient tellement saisissant qu'on avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient été tués par le même assassin. D'un geste de la main, j'indiquais à Ryan de faire venir Lanie ici, ainsi que l'équipe scientifique. Je sentais déjà que cette enquête allait être difficile. Les victimes semblaient liées, mais le meurtrier avait utilisés deux modes opératoires bien distincts.

Surprise de ne pas entendre Rick émettre une de ses théories abracadabrantes dont il avait le secret, je me retournais pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Étrange. Pourtant, je l'avais appelé alors que je me trouvais encore dans mon lit. D'ailleurs en entendant le froissement de mes draps, il m'avait taquiner sur le fait que ce n'était pas en le tentant de la sorte que j'allais réussir à l'y attirer. J'avais rougis pendant qu'un sourire éclairait mon visage. Cela faisait presqu'un mois que nous étions ensemble, et il ne s'était encore rien passer. Bien sûr, nous nous embrassions souvent, en fait, dès que nous le pouvions, et même si nos étreintes étaient parfois très passionnées, nous n'avions pas encore sauter le pas. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous. A qui cèderait le premier. Et comme aucun de nous ne voulais perdre ce bras de fer… Inutile de dire que ma frustration atteignait des sommets, même si j'appréciais la douceur et la tendresse, je ne serais pas contre un peu plus… d'action.

« Où est Castle? » s'enquit Lanie en me voyant le chercher du regard.

« Aucune idée. Encore en train de chercher du café digne de ce nom probablement! » m'exclamais-je en feignant l'exaspération.

En dehors d'Alexis et de Martha, personne n'était au courant de notre histoire. Nous voulions garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible pour voir si ça fonctionnait vraiment avant de rendre les choses officielles. Je sentis le regard de ma meilleure amie me scruter attentivement, et je me demandais pendant encore combien de temps je parviendrais à lui dissimuler ce qui se passait. Pas très longtemps à mon avis. Heureusement pour moi, Ryan s'approcha avec de nouvelles informations, empêchant Lanie de revenir à la charge.

« Bien, alors nous ignorons toujours l'identité de nos deux victimes. Ils n'avaient pas de papier sur eux, et les propriétaires des lieux ne les avaient jamais vu avant aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il en jetant un œil sur son bloc.

« Très bien. Alors retournons au commissariat. » soupirais-je avant de faire résolument demi tour.

« On attends pas Castle? » s'étonna Esposito.

« Il nous rejoindra au commissariat, et vous pourrez le narguer parce qu'il a rater tout le spectacle! » rétorquais-je en dissimulant mon inquiétude grandissante.

Il m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il arrivait. Martha était partie dans les Hampton avec des amies pour se remettre de la mort de Chet, même si je suspectais qu'elle n'y soit allez que pour éviter de passer pour une femme sans cœur. Et Alexis devait encore dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Il n'aurait quand même pas oser s'être rendormi? A cette idée, je décrochais mon téléphone et l'appelais, bien décidée à lui passer un savon. Mais son téléphone ne sonna pas, et j'atterrissais directement sur la boîte vocale. Son message me fit sourire, comme d'habitude, et je décidais de ne pas lui laisser de message.

En soupirant, je grimpais dans ma voiture et préférant me montrer optimiste, je me convainquis qu'il serait assis sur SA chaise, à attendre en sirotant un bon café. Il avait intérêt à avoir penser à apporter les beignets. Mais mon cœur se serra lorsque je constatais que sa place était désespérément vide. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Chaque fibre de mon être me le criait. J'essayais à nouveau de le joindre, mais tombais à nouveau sur le répondeur. Prenant brusquement ma décision, je décidais d'aller le chercher. Et si jamais il s'était effectivement rendormi, j'allais lui botter les fesses.

« Où allez-vous? » s'étonna Esposito en me voyant passer.

« Tirez un ours mal léché de sa tanière! » répondis-je en prenant une expression meurtrière.

« Pourtant vous devriez être ravie de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes! » s'amusa Ryan.

« Seulement, si jamais il apprend qu'il a manquer une affaire intéressante, il va geindre comme un bébé pendant des jours, et je vais plus que jamais avoir envie de le tuer, alors je vais le chercher, ça m'évitera d'avoir des envies de meurtre! » grognais-je en appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

« Ou pas… » entendis-je Esposito marmonner avant que Ryan et lui ne se mettent à parier sur les chances de Castle de s'en tirer vivant.

Une fois dans ma voiture, je composais à nouveau le numéro de Rick, en vain. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Jamais Rick n'avait ignorer mes appels, et encore moins depuis que nous étions ensemble. Plus mon angoisse grandissait plus j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. Finalement, j'allumais mon gyrophare et fonçais à travers les rues de New York, essayant de me convaincre qu'il me jouait un de ses tours pendables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends de savoir si vous aimez toujours... **

**La suite demain...**

**Chapitre 2** :

En arrivant en bas de l'immeuble de Rick, je pris une profonde inspiration et tentais de me calmer. Paniquée n'était jamais une bonne chose. Et puis tant que je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir, je devais rester optimiste. Pénétrant dans le hall, je saluais le concierge qui me souris et me laissa monter. Depuis que Rick lui avait dit que j'étais libre d'aller et venir chez lui, il ne me demandais plus d'attendre le temps de signaler mon arrivée. J'eus l'impression que l'ascenseur mettait une éternité à arriver à destination. Une fois devant sa porte, je sonnais d'une main tremblante. Au bout de cinq minutes, n'obtenant aucune réponse, je sonnais avec plus d'insistance. Finalement, j'entendis des pas légers dans l'escalier, et la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir sur une Alexis toute ensommeillée.

« Kate? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » s'enquit-elle en baillant derrière sa main avant de s'écarter pour me laisser passer.

« Je viens chercher ton père » répondis-je en priant pour qu'elle me dise qu'il était bien là.

« Papa? Mais il est partis il y a au moins deux heures! » s'exclama-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Tu en es sûre? » m'enquis-je pendant que mes craintes revenaient au galop.

« Oui, je l'ai entendu se préparer et il a claquer la porte en partant » répondit-elle catégorique.

« Mais alors où diable est-il passer? » soufflais-je en me mordillant la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas de disparaître sans prévenir. Est-ce que tu lui as téléphoner? » me demanda-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude commençait à se lire sur son doux visage.

« Oui, mais il ne décroche pas » soupirais-je avec impuissance.

« Alors c'est qu'il a des ennuis. D'habitude quand tu téléphone, il décroche avant la fin de la première sonnerie » m'apprit-elle avec malice.

Cette remarque me fit sourire. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à me comporter comme une adolescente amoureuse. En soupirant, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et composais à nouveau le numéro de Rick. Mais, comme les fois précédentes, je tombais directement sur son message vocal que je trouvais déjà beaucoup moins amusant. Je secouais négativement la tête en direction d'Alexis.

« Mais où est-il? » murmura-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si jamais c'est encore une de ses plaisanteries loufoques, je lui botterais les fesses tellement fort qu'il ne pourra pas s'asseoir pendant plusieurs semaines! » grognais-je en m'asseyant pesamment au bar.

« Peut-être qu'il est aller voir Gina? Elle le harcèle pour qu'il lui donne son livre, et depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il a beaucoup écrit. Peut-être qu'il l'a enfin terminé et qu'il a décidé de le lui amener pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. » proposa Alexis d'une voix incertaine.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace en songeant à Gina. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Même si Rick m'affirmait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il était évident qu'elle aurait bien aimer lui remettre le grappin dessus.

« Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. Papa t'aime. » déclara doucement Alexis, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rick. Aussi intuitive que lui et tellement mûre pour son âge que s'en était parfois troublant. Je me souvenais de la jeune fille que j'étais à son âge, et une chose était sûre, je n'avais jamais été aussi sage. Bien au contraire. D'ailleurs j'aimais bien faire enrager Rick en lui laissant entendre qu'Alexis pouvait à tout moment se mettre à se comporter comme une adolescente normale et fréquenter des garçons peu fréquentable. La sonnerie de mon portable me tira de mes pensées, et en croisant le regard d'Alexis, je compris qu'elle espérait tout comme moi que c'était Rick. La déception se peignit sur mon visage lorsque je lus le nom de mon interlocuteur.

« C'est Esposito » marmonnais-je avant de décrocher.

« Vous avez trouver Castle? » s'enquit-il alors que j'entendais Ryan demander si je l'avais descendu ou pas.

« Il n'est pas là. Alexis dis qu'il est parti de chez lui peu de temps après mon appel » répondis-je en me passant une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Après tout, c'est Castle! » lança Esposito même si je perçus son inquiétude.

« Pourquoi appeliez-vous? » demandais-je, décidant d'orienter la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant que ma relation avec Rick.

« Lanie veut vous voir à propos du double meurtre » déclara-t-il en comprenant le message.

« Ok, j'arrive » approuvais-je avant de raccrocher.

« Et papa? » voulut savoir Alexis en me fixant de ses grands yeux inquiets.

« Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui a raison, il est aller voir Gina, ou son agent, et a couper son téléphone pour ne pas être déranger. Mais si jamais à midi on a pas de nouvelles, appel Gina et renseigne-toi » déclarais je d'un ton rassurant.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et vint tout naturellement se blottir contre moi. Je l'entourais de mes bras et l'embrassais sur les cheveux pour la rassurée. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle.

« Tout ira bien » soufflais-je avant de m'écarter et de partir en lui souriant tendrement.

Mais dès que j'arrivais à l'ascenseur, mon masque tomba, et je fermais les yeux, le cœur étreint par l'inquiétude. Mue par une impulsion, j'appelais le service des personnes disparues, et demandais à une de mes amies de se renseigner auprès des hôpitaux pour savoir si Rick n'y avait pas été admis. Je dramatisais peut-être, mais mon intuition me soufflait qu'il lui était arriver quelque chose. Et mon intuition me trompait rarement. Je reprenais le chemin du commissariat, une boule au creux de l'estomac. En arrivant, je descendais directement à la morgue où Lanie m'attendais avec impatience.

« Enfin! J'ai cru que tu m'avais zapper » railla-t-elle avant de remarquer l'absence de Rick. « Ne me dis pas que tu l'as descendu! » s'exclama-t-elle en me regardant avec inquiétude. Je devais être une excellente comédienne pour que même ma meilleure amie ne voit pas ce qui pourtant lui paraissait tellement évident il y a tout juste un mois.

« Non. Monsieur joue les filles de l'air. Il s'est volatilisé! »grognais-je avant de changer de sujet pour éviter de trahir mon inquiétude « Qu'est- ce que tu as? »

« Et bien l'homme a été torturer. Ça été long et particulièrement douloureux. Le tueur semblait avoir une sacrée dent contre lui.» déclara-t-elle en me tendant ses conclusions.

« Comment ça? » m'enquis-je sans même jeter un regard au dossier, attendant qu'elle me donne elle-même ses impressions.

« Et bien, il a été battu avec une extrême violence, puis le tueur s'est amusé à lui tailladé le corps à plusieurs endroit avant de verser de l'acide dans les entailles, et enfin il a des marques de brûlure sur la poitrine, comme si on lui avait fait des électrochocs pour le ranimer… » expliqua-t-elle en me montrant les différentes blessures au fur et à mesure.

« Le tueur a chercher a le réanimé? » m'étonnais-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Non. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a tuer. Il l'a ranimer alors qu'il était conscient. Son corps n'a pas supporter ces décharges électriques répétés, et son cœur a lâcher » rétorqua Lanie.

« Et bien, qui que soit celui qui l'a tuer, il voulait vraiment le voir mort. » remarquais-je en observant le visage de cet inconnu.

« Oh oui. Le tueur s'est acharné sur lui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! » approuva Lanie avant de se diriger vers le second corps.

« Et pour la femme? » demandais-je en posant mon regard sur le visage paisible de cette jeune femme.

« Alors elle, c'est tout le contraire. On dirait qu'elle s'est éteinte paisiblement pendant son sommeil. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle ne porte aucune traces de coups, aucune contusions. Elle n'a pas été frappé. J'ai analyser son sang, rien. Aucunes traces de drogues d'aucunes sortes. Elle n'a pas été étouffée. C'est à n'y rien comprendre…» maugréa Lanie en posant un regard mauvais sur la pauvre femme, comme si c'était sa faute si elle ne trouvait pas comment elle était morte.

« Une drogue ou un poison qui ne laissent aucune trace? » demandais-je en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

« Possible. C'est la seule explication. Et c'est visiblement un poison qui agit en douceur. Comme tu peux le constater, elle n'a pas souffert en mourant. C'est comme si le tueur avait chercher à la protégée » conclut Lanie en me remettant un second dossier. « Je vois. Donc le tueur s'acharne sur l'homme, mais se montre clément avec la femme. » conclus-je avant de lui sourire et de rejoindre mon bureau, espérant qu'Esposito et Ryan en sauraient un peu plus sur nos deux victimes.

Mon inquiétude pour Rick ne faisait que croître, mais j'avais une enquête à mener, et je ne pouvais me permettre de me laisser distraire. Je me devais de rester professionnelle pour les coincer le tueur, je devais rester concentrée, et ne rien laisser me distraire. Même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

« Ah Beckett! » me salua Esposito dès que je sortis de l'ascenseur.

« Du nouveau? » demandais-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau sur lequel je posais les rapports d'autopsie.

Je les lirais plus tard.

« Oui. On a identifier nos victimes. L'homme s'appelle Joe Ryder. 33 ans, brillant homme d'affaire. Il a fonder sa propre compagnie d'informatique à l'âge de 21 ans, et se retrouve aujourd'hui à la tête d'une jolie petite fortune. » commença Ryan en compulsant ses notes.

« La femme s'appelait Elizabeth Tyler. 28 ans. Elle était prof d'informatique à la fac de New York. » poursuivit Esposito en faisant de même.

« Ils se connaissaient? » m'enquis-je même si quelque chose me disais que oui.

« Ils étaient fiancés et devaient se marier dans un mois. » confirma Ryan.

« D'accord. Allez interroger la famille du futur marié. Je m'occupe de la famille de la jeune femme. » déclarais-je en enfilant ma veste.

« Et Castle? » se risqua à demander Ryan.

« Quand monsieur se décidera à nous rejoindre, il se joindra à nous, en attendant on a une enquête à mener » assenais-je d'un ton sans appel.

Alors que j'allais quitter mon bureau, mon téléphone sonna, et je me précipitais pour répondre. « Beckett » m'exclamais-je en décrochant.

« Salut, j'ai fait ce que tu me demandais, et j'ai appris qu'un homme correspondant à la description de Castle avait été admis en urgence ce matin à l'hôpital St Vincent dans un état critique » m'annonça sans détour mon amie.

« Des précisions sur l'identité de cet homme? » murmurais-je en me sentant blêmir.

« Non. Il n'avait pas de papier, et il est dans un tel état que les médecins s'occupent de lui depuis presque trois heures maintenant » soupira mon amie d'un ton qui me fit frémir.

« Merci. Je vais aller voir. » déclarais-je en sentant le regard de Ryan et Esposito sur moi. Je raccrochais lentement, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit Esposito, inquiet par mon mutisme.

« Hunter vient de m'apprendre qu'un homme correspondant à la description de Castle a été admis tôt ce matin à St Vincent dans un état critique… » répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

« Foncez. On s'occupe d'interroger les proches des victimes. » déclara immédiatement Ryan, approuver par Esposito.

Je leur adressais un sourire reconnaissant, et me précipitais vers l'ascenseur, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rick ne pouvait pas m'être arraché alors que nous nous cherchions encore. J'hésitais à prévenir Alexis, puis décidais d'attendre d'être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de Rick avant de l'inquiéter. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était lui. Encore une intuition. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je conduisais à tomber ouvert jusqu'à l'hôpital, mettant ainsi ma propre vie en danger. Mais j'avais cesser de réfléchir, et une seule chose m'occupait l'esprit. Que s'était-il passer?


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici donc le chapitre 3... **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e). **

**Je posterais une suite mercredi, et une autre ce week-end (enfin normalement, mais vous aurez remarquer que je ne suis pas vraiment méchante, et que j'aime bien faire plaisir à mes lecteurs...)**

**Bonne lecture, et à vos claviers...**

**Chapitre 3**** : **

Le froid. Perfide, sournois et envahissant. Il m'entourait, se rapprochait, s'emparait de moi jusqu'à me posséder entièrement. Incapable de bouger, je me sentais inéluctablement aspiré dans ses sombres profondeurs. Pourtant, je luttais. Je savais que si je me laissais aller, j'étais perdu. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je devais me battre, remonter à la surface. Alors, repoussant les ténèbres, je me laissais guider par les sons qui m'attiraient vers la lumière. Ces sons m'agressaient, me déstabilisaient et pourtant m'attiraient. Ils repoussaient les ténèbres, rendaient le froid moins puissants. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais échouaient. Je voulais parler, mais encore une fois, connu l'échec. L'angoisse m'étreignit de ses bras glacés, et des tremblements s'emparèrent de tout mon corps qui s'agita sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt, les sons se firent plus forts, et je sentis des mains d'une chaleur bienfaisante me toucher. Mais au premier contact de ces mains, la douleur vint tenir compagnie au froid. Vive, brûlante, omniprésente. Elle irradiait chacun de mes muscles. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une immense plaie béante. Ma respiration s'était faite sifflante, saccadée. J'essayais à nouveau de communiquer mais seuls des grognements s'échappèrent de ma gorge asséchée. Je me sentis décoller, comme si mon corps se trouvait en apesanteur. Je planais.

La sensation aurait pu être plaisante si je n'avais pas eu l'impression que mes entrailles s'étaient transformées en électrons libres et se baladaient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Des mains me touchèrent, me palpèrent et je tentais de recouvrer le contrôle de mon corps pour les faire partir, mais elles m'immobilisèrent et m'allongèrent sur une surface dure et froide. Je me débattais de plus belle lorsque je sentis un liquide se répandre doucement mais sûrement dans mes veines. Progressivement, le froid revint en force, se glissant sournoisement dans chaque cellule de mon corps et une brume épaisse envahit mon esprit. Les ténèbres l'emportèrent, et je sombrais dans un gouffre sans fin. Juste avant que le noir n'engloutisse tout sur son passage, l'image furtive d'un ange s'imposa à moi. Et je me cramponnais à elle comme un noyé à sa bouée.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital St Vincent. Si on ne l'opère pas rapidement, il ne tiendra pas le coup très longtemps! » s'exclama un ambulancier en poussant le brancard sur lequel l'homme venait d'être allongé.

« C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. Il doit avoir un sacré ange gardien! » répliqua son collègue pendant que le brancard était installé à l'arrière de l'ambulance qui s'élança presque aussitôt dans les rues de New York, sirène hurlante.

L'ambulance filait à toute allure, les sirènes annonçant la tragédie qui se jouait. La vie d'un homme était en jeu. Et plus le temps passait, plus les chances d'avoir une fin heureuse s'amenuisait. Et alors que le véhicule touchait au but, ce fut le drame.

« Il fibrille! » s'écria un des ambulanciers.

« Massage cardiaque, ballonne-le! » répondit le second en commençant le massage.

Au bout de longues secondes, l'électrocardiogramme émit de nouveau un rythme régulier, signe que le cœur était repartit, mais pour combien de temps?

« Ce mec est un battant » souffla l'ambulancier alors que l'ambulance se garait devant l'entrée des urgences.

Rapidement, le brancard fut sortit et remis entre les mains des médecins. C'était à eux de jouer à présent. Les ambulanciers firent un topo rapide, et le verdict tomba. La victime fut amener au bloc opératoire. Il était alors 5h45 du matin. Et l'opération promettait d'être particulièrement longue. Heureusement pour le patient, le chirurgien était très compétent. Malheureusement pour le chirurgien, le patient était dans un sale état.

A mon arrivée à l'hôpital, Je me précipitais à la réception et demandais à parler au médecin qui avait opérer l'homme amener d'urgence le matin même. L'infirmière commença à me parler procédure et règlements, et perdant patience, j'exhibais mon badge. Immédiatement, l'infirmière me donna les informations voulues, et sans même la remercier, je me précipitais dans la direction indiquée. D'après ce que je venais d'apprendre, l'opération avait durer plus de quatre heures tant les dommages étaient nombreux. Inconsciemment, j'accélérais le pas, et arrivais devant le bureau du Dr Greg Carter, neurochirurgien. En découvrant la spécialité du médecin, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Pourquoi un neurochirurgien?

Je frappais à la porte et pénétrais dans le bureau du médecin sans attendre d'y être inviter. Surpris par l'intrusion, le médecin leva la tête du dossier qu'il compulsait, et eut un sourire charmeur en m'apercevant. Je lui adressais un regard glacial, et lui demandais de me conduire vers le patient qu'il avait opérer ce matin. Lorsqu'il protesta en invoquant le secret médical et le règlement, je montrais à nouveau mon insigne.

« Cet homme a des ennuis? » s'enquit le médecin en me guidant à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« Mon partenaire a disparu depuis ce matin, et il se pourrait que ce soit l'homme qui vous a été amener ce matin » répondis-je en laissant transparaître mon inquiétude.

« Il faut que vous sachiez que son état est critique. » déclara le médecin en me regardant avec compassion.

« De quoi souffre-t-il? » demandais-je en frissonnant, pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse à ma question.

« Il a eu plusieurs côtes cassées, et l'une d'elle a perforée le poumon. Mais rien de grave en soit. Ensuite, il souffre de nombreuses contusions et à des plaies multiples au visage, mais il ne devrait en garder aucune séquelle. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la blessure à la tête. Il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale et d'un traumatisme crânien. Il est malheureusement trop tôt pour en connaître les effets à longs termes. Mais plus il restera dans le coma, plus les risques de séquelles seront importants » expliqua le médecin d'un ton dénué d'humanité.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passer? » demandais-je, songeant que dans la précipitation, j'avais oublier de demander à Hunter ce qui s'était produit.

« Accident de voiture à ce qu'on m'a dit » déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Un accident de voiture? Mais Rick ne conduisait jamais sa voiture. Il préférait prendre un taxi. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas lui? A cette idée, un espoir fou prit naissance dans ma poitrine. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et je fus accueillit par une série de bips stridents. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et je laissais mes yeux s'habitués lentement à la faible luminosité. Enfin, je distinguais une forme allongée sur un lit. Lentement, comme au ralenti, je m'approchais de celle-ci, et frémissais en voyant la quantité impressionnante de pansements dont son corps était recouvert. En un éclair, j'enregistrais la taille et la carrure de l'homme qui correspondait à celle de Rick. Ses cheveux qui dépassaient de l'épais pansement qui lui ceignait la tête était également de la même couleur. Et alors que mon esprit enregistrait ces détails, l'espoir me quittait à nouveau. M'approchant aussi près que possible, je me penchais au-dessus du visage défiguré par les entailles et les bleus, et retenais un cri de détresse.

« Mon Dieu Rick… » soufflais-je alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de ma joue sans que je songe à l'arrêter.

C'était bien lui. J'en étais sûre à présent. Même si j'avais du mal à distinguer les traits de son visage sous le masque de douleur qu'il arborait. Mon corps me criait que c'était lui.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de votre ami? » s'enquit doucement le médecin qui était rester près de la porte.

« Oui. » affirmais-je sans même me retourner, puis soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit « Pourrais-je avoir ses effets personnels s'il vous plait? » demandais-je en prenant la main de Rick dans la mienne.

« Je vais demander à l'infirmière qui m'a assister durant l'opération de vous les apporter » acquiesça-t-il avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Peut-être que j'y trouverais un indice qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre comment il pouvait se retrouver sur ce lit d'hôpital, à lutter pour sa vie. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et pour le moment, je ne comprenais pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon allez, finalement j'ai pitié, et je vous poste le chapitre suivant. **

**Cette fic me tient particulièrement à cœur, parce que c'est la première fic longue que j'ai écrite sur Castle, et je suis plutôt fière du résultat et du fait qu'elle plaise autant... **

**Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience (qu'il soit bons ou pas...)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4** : 

L'infirmière m'apporta finalement les effets de Rick. Sans ménagement, je retournais le sac sur le second lit de la chambre, heureusement inoccupé. Une grimace m'échappa à la vue des vêtements plein de sang de Rick. Je commençais par vider les poches des vêtements, mais n'y trouvait rien d'autre qu'un peu d'argent. Remettant les vêtements dans le sac, je me concentrais alors sur le reste de son contenu. Je fronçais les sourcils en constatant l'absence du portefeuille et de l'I-Phone de Rick. C'est surtout l'absence de ce dernier qui mit mes sens en éveil. Rick ne s'en séparait jamais. Il dormait même avec. Il n'y avait donc que deux possibilités. Soit il l'avait oublié chez lui en partant ce matin, soit il se l'était fait voler. Je demanderais à Alexis de regarder chez eux. Bon sang Alexis!

Je devais la prévenir, et prévenir les gars par la même occasion. Mais comment annoncer à une adolescente que son père était entre la vie et la mort? Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ma colère et de mon impuissance à la mort de ma mère. Déjà, ne pas le faire par téléphone. En tout cas pour Alexis. Je devais aller la voir et le lui dire de vive voix. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser Rick tout seul. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple accident de voiture. Je décidais donc d'appeler le capitaine et de lui expliquer la situation. Il me promis d'envoyer des hommes pour garder la chambre de Rick. Même si pour le moment, nous n'avions pas la preuve que quelqu'un avait essayer de tuer Rick, celui-ci était célèbre.

Et la dernière chose dont nous avions besoin, c'était de voir une foule de fan hystérique essayer de forcer les portes de l'hôpital pour l'approcher. Heureusement, l'hôpital ignorait qui il était. Je fis donc appeler le médecin qui s'était occuper de lui, et lui demandait de limiter le nombre de personnes autorisées à accéder à cette chambre. Une infirmière et lui-même devrait suffire déclarais-je acquiesça à contrecoeur, mais lorsque je l'informais qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de meurtre et non pas d'un simple accident, il accepta de coopérer. Soudain, des coups à la porte me firent tourner les yeux vers celle-ci. Le capitaine avait fait vite remarquais-je en avisant deux flics en uniforme sur le seuil de la porte. Immédiatement, je m'approchais d'eux dans le but de leur faire un résumé de la situation.

« Vous ne laissez entrer personne dans cette chambre sans m'avoir consulter avant. Et ne prononcer jamais son nom. Pour le moment, il sera connu sous le nom de … Simon Templard… » déclarais-je en souriant.

Quand il se réveillerait, il allait me faire tout un tas de réflexion sur le fait que j'avais choisi le nom d'un criminel spécialiste de l'évasion pour lui servir de couverture. Enfin s'il se réveillait un jour.

« Pas de problème lieutenant. On s'occupe de sa sécurité. Vous, trouvez celui qui lui a fait ça! » déclara fermement un des deux sergents.

Je souris légèrement en constatant à quel point Rick était devenu l'un des nôtres. Il n'était peut-être pas flic à proprement parler, mais pour tous, c'était tout comme.

« Je dois m'absenter pour aller prévenir sa famille, et j'ai aussi une enquête de double meurtres sur les bras » me rappelais-je en soupirant, songeant que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir durant les prochains jours.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire lieutenant. On veille sur lui » m'assura le second sergent.

D'un hochement de tête, je pénétrais à nouveau dans la chambre de Rick, remarquant que le médecin en était ressortis. Je remettais toutes ses affaires dans le sac. Qui sait, peut-être que Lanie trouverait quelque chose d'anormal. Ensuite, je me penchais au-dessus du lit de Rick et parsemais son visage de baisers, avant de m'attarder sur ses lèvres. Une larme glissa sur ma joue en le sentant aussi figé. Sa respiration était faible mais régulière. Il devait me revenir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Pas alors que nous commencions à trouver nos marques en tant que couple. C'était impossible. Une nouvelle fois, je l'embrassais, et me penchais vers son oreille.

« Je te préviens Richard Castle, si jamais tu t'avises de nous laisser, je te promets que je passerais l'éternité à te botter les fesses! » le menaçais-je en sentant les larmes menacées de couler.

Je le regardais encore un long moment, le cœur serrer devant l'image qu'il me renvoyait, puis me redressais et m'emparant du sac, quittais sa chambre sans un regard en arrière de peur de ne pas avoir la force de le quitter alors qu'il avait tant besoin de moi.

**************

Comme une lionne en cage, je faisais les cents pas dans le living. Heureusement, je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui, ma prof de maths ayant eu la bonne idée de se faire porter pâle. Kate m'avait demander de contacter Gina et l'agent de papa, et c'est-ce que je venais de faire, sans le moindre résultat. Elles ignoraient où il était, et m'avaient dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Le connaissant, il était probablement partis folâtrer avec une petite gourde écervelée. J'avais raccrocher avant de leur hurler dessus. Comment pouvaient-elles le connaître si mal?

Depuis qu'il était avec Kate, papa n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avant. Grand-mère disait qu'elle non plus. Pas même avec Kyra dont je n'avais appris l'existence que récemment. En fait, cela m'avait permis de comprendre certaine chose, comme l'incapacité chronique de papa à s'engager sur le long terme. Oui, je sais, il s'était marier deux fois, mais avec des femmes tellement superficielles et peu stables, que ces mariages étaient voués à l'échec. Et le fait que ma mère, que j'adorais, fasse parti de ces femmes ne faisait que me conforter dans mon opinion. Mais Kate était différente. Elle n'était ni superficielle, ni attirer par la célébrité de papa.

Non, Kate l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et pas pour ce qu'il paraissait être. Et le fait que ça leur ait pris tant de temps pour se déclarer, prouvait que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était bien plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique. J'aimais beaucoup Kate. Elle s'intéressait vraiment à moi. Pour moi, pas parce que j'étais la fille de mon père et donc un moyen de s'attirer ses faveurs. J'aimais les moments que l'on passait entre filles à discuter des garçons. J'adorais l'écouter me parler de son adolescence, bien moi délurée que ce qu'elle laissait entendre à papa juste pour le voir soit enrager, soit fantasmer. Mais plus que tout, j'aimais les moments que nous passions tout les trois, comme une vrai famille.

Alors non, j'étais persuadée que papa ne ferait rien qui pourrait détruire ça. Il aimait Kate, j'en était certaine. Et pour rien au monde, il ne courait le risque de la perdre. Il devait donc lui être arriver quelque chose, mais quoi? Ou pouvait-il être? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas signe de vie? Sur une impulsion, je m'emparais de mon portable et tentais de l'appeler. Je me figeais en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. En fronçant les sourcils, je tournais sur moi-même, cherchant à repérer la provenance du bruit, que je finis par localisé près des escaliers. Je me précipitais, et découvrais l'I-Phone de papa, poser en équilibre sur une des marches de l'escalier, les mots _sonnerie réinitialisée_ inscrit sur l'écran.

Papa avait du le faire tomber en pensant le ranger dans la poche de sa veste dans sa précipitation ce matin. Voilà qui expliquait en partie pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à le joindre. Mais il aurait pu utiliser une cabine… La tête pleine d'interrogations, je recommençais à faire les cents pas lorsque la sonnette de la porte me fit violemment sursautée. Je me précipitais, espérant que ce soit papa qui avait oublier ses clés, et ouvrais en grand pour constater que c'était Kate. Heureuse de la revoir, je m'effaçais pour la laisser entrer.

« Des nouvelles? » m'enquis-je aussitôt la porte fermée, cherchant son regard.

Mon cœur se serra d'angoisse en la voyant baisser les yeux et se mordiller la lèvre, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Kate? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Ton père est à l'hôpital… » soupira-t-elle en posant un regard chaviré sur moi.

« A l'hôpital…mais pourquoi? » balbutiais-je en sentant les larmes coulées sur mes joues.

« Il a eu un accident de voiture. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment » m'expliqua-t-elle en venant spontanément me prendre dans ses bras, m'entraînant vers le canapé.

« Et comment va-t-il? » m'enquis-je d'une toute petite voix en me blottissant dans l'étreinte rassurante de ses bras.

Surprise de ne pas l'entendre me répondre, je relevais doucement la tête, et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements face au spectacle qu'elle me renvoyait. Elle avait fermer les yeux, et elle pleurait. Aussi loin que je me souvenais, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer. Et en cet instant, je compris que l'état de papa devait être critique pour avoir réussi à faire s'écrouler Kate Beckett. Je devais savoir.

« Kate? Comment va papa? » insistais-je donc en lui posant une main sur la joue, essuyant délicatement ses larmes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et m'observa avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. Avec la même délicatesse, elle essuya également mes larmes et laissa sa main sur ma joue, comme pour m'apporter un soutien dont elle s'avait que j'aurais besoin.

« Il est dans le coma. Il a souffert d'une grave commotion cérébrale doublée d'un traumatisme crânien. Le médecin dit que les prochaines 72 heures vont être capitales. » m'expliqua-t-elle, et je voyais bien qu'elle ne me disais pas tout.

Mais peut-être que pour le moment, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de tout savoir. Elle me le dirait si jamais cela s'avérait indispensable.

« Je dois prévenir grand-mère… » m'exclamais-je en paniquant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est déjà en route. Je l'ai appeler avant de quitter l'hôpital. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois toute seule pour veiller ton père » m'expliqua-t-elle en me souriant doucement.

« Tu ne restera pas avec moi? » m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aussi souvent que je le pourrais, mais… » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux de culpabilité.

« Mais quoi? » lui demandais-je en sentant le remords m'envahir.

« Mais je dois découvrir les circonstances exactes de l'accident de ton père, et ce matin il y a eu un double meurtre… » déclara-t-elle en plongeant un regard troublé dans le mien.

Je savais qu'elle se sentait tiraillée entre son devoir de flic, et son envie de rester à nos côtés jusqu'à ce que papa se réveille. A nouveau, je m'en voulu d'avoir inconsciemment exacerber sa culpabilité.

« Je comprends. Ne t'iqnuiète pas, c'est juste que je suis plus rassurée quand tu es là » lui expliquais-je avec une petite grimace toute penaude qui étrangement lui arracha un sourire éclatant malgré les larmes qui marquaient encore ses joues.

« Pourquoi souris-tu? » m'étonnais-je déstabilisée.

« C'est juste que quand tu veux te faire pardonner, tu prend la même expression que ton père, et je suis incapable d'y résister! » rigola-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

« Incapable hein? » la taquinais-je en riant doucement à travers mes propres larmes.

« Interdiction de répéter ça à ton père, il deviendrait encore plus agaçant! » me rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Immédiatement, je me demandais si j'aurais bel et bien l'occasion de le lui dire, et je sentis une nouvelle vague de larmes me monter aux yeux. Sentant mon malaise, Kate me déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Ça va aller. Ton père est un battant, et il ne te laisserait jamais toute seule » me réconforta-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Je peux aller le voir? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix sans pour autant quitter l'étreinte de ses bras. En dehors de papa et plus rarement de grand-mère, personne ne me prenait dans ses bras de cette façon.

J'aimais beaucoup ma mère, mais elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme à faire des câlins. Elle préférait m'entraîner dans les boutiques et m'offrir des cadeaux. Mais Kate, elle le faisait spontanément, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Je t'emmène » approuva-t-elle en se levant, m'entraînant avec elle, et un léger sourire étira mes lèvres en constant qu'elle gardait ses bras autour de moi dans la manœuvre.

Visiblement, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à notre étreinte, et cette pensée me réconforta. Elle avait tout autant besoin que moi d'être réconfortée. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule à aimer papa et à avoir peur de le perdre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Je sais que beaucoup m'en veulent d'avoir envoyer Rick à l'hôpital, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas de continuer à lire cette fic...**

**Je viens de prendre conscience que j'ai oublier le disclaimer, donc je le met ici... **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Castle sont la propriété de Marlow et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire toute ces bêtises. Toutes ressemblances avec d'autres écrits sont fortuites et je m'en excuses d'avances... Bon, je crois que vous connaissez la chanson depuis des années, donc place à la lecture... **

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

**Chapitre 5** :

En arrivant à l'hôpital, je sentis mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. Kate m'avait prévenu dans la voiture que mon père était dans un triste état et que je risquais d'être choquée en le voyant. Mais je voulais y aller. J'en avais besoin. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant, et puis j'avais entendu dire que les personnes dans le coma entendait tout ce que l'on disait. Alors peut-être que si je lui parlais, il m'entendrait et se réveillerait pour me rassurée, comme il le faisait lorsque j'étais enfant et que je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar. Angoissée, je serrais la main de Kate dans la mienne, et silencieusement, la suivais jusqu'à une porte gardée par deux hommes. Kate m'avait dit que c'était une simple précaution, et j'étais rassurée.

Au moins ne verrais-je aucun fan surexcité faire le siège de la chambre dans l'espoir de prendre une photo de papa qui ferait le buzz sur internet. La seule personne que j'avais mis au courant de la situation était Ashley. Nous devions nous voir ce soir, mais je ne me sentais pas le cœur de sortir m'amuser alors que mon père était dans le coma. Ashley avait été merveilleux, comme d'habitude et m'avait proposer de venir me tenir compagnie. Kate avait inclinée la tête, m'encourageant à accepter. Grand-mère mettrait du temps avant d'arriver, et je savais que Kate ne me laisserait pas seule. Même si ça voulait dire perdre de précieuses heures dans son enquête.

Papa enquêtait depuis suffisamment longtemps avec elle pour que je sache que c'était souvent dans les premières heures d'une enquête qu'on accumulait le plus de preuves. Aussi avais-je accepter avec plaisir. Il m'avait promis de me rejoindre aussi vite que possible, et j'en avais été réconfortée. Kate m'avait souris avec tendresse, me taquinant sur le fait que de me savoir dans les bras d'Ashley pourrait être le facteur déclencheur du réveil de papa.

***************

Je venais de laisser Alexis en compagnie d'Ashley qui était arriver à peine dix minutes après nous. Ce garçon était vraiment amoureux! Sans même y prendre garde, j'embrassais tendrement Rick avant de sourire à Alexis et de sortir. Une fois dehors, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et informais Esposito que je me rendais sur les lieux de l'accident. J'avais demander aux policiers qui étaient arriver sur les lieux les premiers de m'y rejoindre. Dès qu'ils avaient appris que c'était Castle dans la voiture, ils m'avaient assurer de leur totale coopération. D'autant que l'accident avait eu lieu à à peine un paté de maison du commissariat.

J'arrivais sur les lieux la première, et découvrais satisfaite que la rue n'avait pas encore été rouverte. La carcasse du taxi dans lequel se trouvait Rick gisait encore en plein milieu de la rue. Donc Rick était bel et bien dans un taxi. A première vue, on avait l'impression que le chauffeur avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, allant s'encastrer dans le mur d'une boutique après plusieurs tonneaux. Pourtant, je sentais que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Quelque chose ne collait pas, et je mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce que c'était. Il n'y avait pas de traces de freinage. En fait, on avait plutôt l'impression que la voiture s'était soulevée d'elle-même dans les airs avant de ratterrir brutalement quelque mètres plus loin.

« Lieutenant Beckett? » s'enquit une voix d'homme dans mon dos.

Lentement, je me retournais pour me retrouver face à un homme que j'avais déjà aperçut au commissariat, même s'il ne travaillais pas au même étage que nous.

« Oui » répondis-je avec un hochement de tête.

« Je suis l'inspecteur Rodriguez. C'est moi qui suis arriver le premier sur les lieux de l'accident".

« Et que pouvez-vous m'en dire? » demandais-je en le scrutant attentivement.

« Que ça n'est pas un accident. » répondit-il immédiatement avec assurance.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sûr de vous? » voulus-je savoir même si j'étais d'accord avec lui.

« Vous savez, je travaille à la brigade autoroutière depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître un accident quand j'en vois un, et ce matin, ça n'en était pas un. » déclara-t-il en fixant les traces de pneus laisser sur la chaussée.

« Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancer? » demandais-je avec espoir.

« J'attends encore des résultats d'analyse, mais je peut vous dire qu'il y avait de l'explosif sous la voiture. Quelqu'un a essayer de tuer Castle » affirma-t-il en croisant mon regard.

« Des indices? » voulus-je savoir en attrapant le dossier qu'il me tendait.

« Je vous ais joint une liste de personne capable de réussir un coup pareil, et il ne sont pas nombreux. C'était du travail de pro » lança-t-il en fixant la voiture.

« Il y a eu d'autres victimes en dehors de mon partenaire? » demandais-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la liste qu'il m'avait remise.

« Le chauffeur de taxi, mais personne d'autres. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est l'œuvre d'un professionnel. Il a fait exploser la bombe à une heure où les rues sont encore relativement désertes dans ce quartier. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait » marmonna-t-il en fixant la voiture.

« Merci pour votre aide » soupirais-je en sentant un mal de crâne poindre le bout de son nez.

« Y a vraiment pas de quoi. On apprécie tous Castle et l'image qu'il renvoie de la police. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas » déclara-t-il avant de repartir d'où il venait.

M'emparant de mon téléphone, j'appelais Lanie pour lui demander d'envoyer une équipe scientifique prélever différents échantillons, lorsque soudain un reflet en provenance d'une plaque d'égout attira mon attention. Sans raccrocher, je me penchais et m'agenouillant, je tendis le bras, et à l'aide d'un mouchoir, attrapais l'objet qui m'avait taper dans l'œil. A ma grande surprise, je découvrais qu'il s'agissait d'un dé que soit celui qui avait essayer de tuer Rick, il avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour rester sur les lieux du crime et se mêler à la foule.

« Kate? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'inquiéta Lanie à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'ai trouver le détonateur » expliquais-je en rangeant précautionneusement le petit boîtier dans un sac hermétique.

« J'arrive » déclara Lanie avant de mettre un terme à notre conversation.

En attendant l'arrivée de l'équipe scientifique, je décidais d'appeler Esposito pour savoir où ils en étaient de l'autre enquête. Les pauvres, je les avait laisser gérer ça tout seul, et je me sentais un peu coupable.

« Du nouveau? » demandais-je dès qu'il décrocha son téléphone.

« Pas vraiment. Le couple était apparemment sans histoire. Ils avaient tout du couple modèle. Les familles sont effondrées, bref la routine. Ils nous ont remis l'emploi du temps du couple de ces dernières semaines, on va creuser de ce côté. » déclara Esposito sans se formaliser.

« Très bien. On se rejoint au commissariat » approuvais-je au moment où Lanie arrivait vers moi.

« Ok. Et de votre côté? » voulut-il savoir.

« Ce n'était visiblement pas un accident. Quelqu'un a chercher à tuer Castle. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui… » marmonnais-je en faisant signe à Lanie que je la rejoignais.

« Et vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Facile. Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule à qui il donne des envies de meurtre. Il a du asticoter la mauvaise personne, et c'est la façon dont elle a décider de faire passer le message » raillais-je avec peut-être un peu moins d'entrain et de mordant qu'habituellement.

« Bon, à plus tard… » soupira Esposito sans rétorquer quoique ce soit.

Rapidement, je rejoignais Lanie et lui remis le dossier de l'enquête préliminaire. Elle m'assura qu'elle allait ratisser le moindres recoins de la zone, et je la saluais avant de retourner au commissariat.

****************

Inquiète, je la regardais s'éloigner. Même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, je savais que ce qui était arriver à Castle la touchait. Bien sûr, nous étions tous affecté par ce qui lui arrivait, mais Kate était plus touchée que nous. J'avais tout de suite sentis un changement dans leur relation depuis cette fameuse nuit où Esposito et moi lui avions conseiller de foncer au lieu de laisser Castle partir avec Gina. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais que trop bien, ils avaient décider de taire le fait qu'ils étaient un couple, et j'avais choisi de faire semblant de l'ignorer. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de les mettre en boîte aussi souvent que je le pouvais.

Et avec ces deux-là, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Quoiqu'il en soit, Kate était plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais vu, et je savais que ce nouveau coup du sort l'atteignait durement. Tôt ou tard, elle allait craquer, et j'espérais qu'elle me ferait assez confiance pour venir se confier à moi. En soupirant, je reportais mon attention sur la scène de l'accident, mon cœur se serrant à la vue du sang qui maculait le siège arrière du taxi.C'était un miracle que Rick s'en soit sortis vivant. Une chance que le chauffeur de taxi n'avait pas eu. Consciencieusement, je relevais tout ce qui pouvait m'aiguiller dans une direction plutôt qu'une autre. Une fois fini, je décidais de rentrer au laboratoire. J'ordonnais à mes assistants de transporter le taxi au laboratoire afin de l'examiner dans les moindres recoins. On ne savais jamais. Même la trace la plus infime pouvait se révéler un indice précieux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, je vous poste le chapitre ce soir, et pas d'inquiètude, je vous posterais tout de même un chapitre demain. C'est juste ma façon de vous remerciez de suivre ma fic et de prendre autant de plaisir à la lire... **

**Donc bonne lecture, et à vos claviers...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6** :

En raccrochant d'avec Beckett, je poussais un soupir désespéré qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Ryan occupé à compulser l'emploi du temps de l'ex future mariée.

« Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit-il étonné.

« Beckett… » soupirais-je comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait? Elle t'a privé de dessert? » se moqua-t-il en reportant son attention sur le dossier.

Surpris, je l'observais. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le seul à ne pas avoir remarquer ce qui se passait entre Castle et Beckett? Lanie et moi avions découvert le pot aux roses par le plus grand des hasards. En fait, je venais d'aller la chercher au labo après le travail et nous devions aller dîner dans un petit resto français qui venait d'ouvrir pas très loin de chez Castle lorsque nous les avions aperçut assis à une table dudit restaurant. Comme ils venaient de se disputer à cause de Castle qui avait encore pris des risques, j'avais penser que c'était la façon qu'avait trouver Castle de se faire pardonner. Et Lanie était d'accord avec moi.

Mais nous avions vite changer d'avis. En effet, alors que le serveur leur amenait l'addition, nous vîmes Beckett se lever et se pencher pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Castle. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, mais celui-ci tourna légèrement la tête et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle l'étripe, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait souris tendrement et s'était éloignée tranquillement. Et si nous avions eu encore le moindre doute, ils avaient remis ça à la sortie du restaurant, sauf que cette fois, l'échange avait été beaucoup plus passionné et prolongé.

C'était une semaine après que Castle m'ait téléphoner pour savoir si Beckett était encore au poste. Et depuis, Lanie et moi attendions de voir quand ils allaient se décider à nous parler de leur liaison. Mais j'étais mal placé pour leur reproché leur silence. Après tout, Lanie et moi étions ensemble depuis presque un an maintenant, et personne n'était au courant. Nous avions longuement hésiter à parler de notre histoire à nos amis, puis finalement, nous avions décider de garder ça pour nous. Reportant mon attention sur Ryan, je secouais la tête d'amusement. Non, il n'avait sûrement rien remarqué. Il pouvait déceler le mensonge chez les criminels, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, il devenait aussi aveugle qu'une taupe. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il releva la tête, surpris par mon mutisme.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? » demanda-t-il de nouveau avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Juste que nous allions avoir du pain sur la planche. En plus du double meurtre de ce matin, on va devoir bosser sur la tentative de meurtre dont a été victime Castle » lui expliquais-je pour éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons.

Il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité tout seul, sinon, ça pourrait devenir amusant….

« Attends, quelqu'un a essayer de tuer Castle? » s'exclama-t-il, faisant se retourner tout les flics présents dans un périmètre de cinq mètres.

« Oui, avec une bombe… » approuvais-je en serrant la mâchoires.

« J'espère que ce mec a préparer son testament, parce que Beckett va le trucider » lança-t-il d'un air mauvais.

« Ou bien elle va le remercier… » ironisais-je histoire de voir si il ignorait vraiment ce qui se passait ou s'il faisait semblant, comme nous. J'avais quand même du mal à croire qu'il ne se doutait vraiment de rien.

« Non. En dehors d'elle, personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à Castle. Et encore moins d'essayer de le tuer. Elle va le descendre. Et si ce n'est pas elle qui s'en charge, je le ferais bien volontiers » répliqua-t-il avec conviction.

« Prends un ticket mon pote! » lançais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« On a des pistes sérieuses? » demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

« On peut commencer par la compagnie de taxi. Je veux dire… comment le tueur a-t-il su dans quel taxi placer la bombe? » remarquais-je alors que la question venait de me traverser l'esprit.

« Facile. Castle prend un taxi tout les matins. Il a donc du en commander un après l'appel de Beckett. Si le tueur faisait surveiller les appels de Castle, il lui a été facile d'intercepter le taxi, de placer la bombe et ensuite d'attendre tranquillement son heure… » répondit aussitôt Ryan.

« On devrait allez chez Castle vérifier si l'on trouve des mouchards… » lançais-je en m'apprêtant à me lever.

« Si Castle était là, tu sais ce qu'il dirait? » me demanda Ryan avec un regard vers la siège vide de Castle.

« Une bombe, des mouchards… » énumérais-je avec un sourire amusé avant d'ajouter « facile, il dirait que c'est un coup de la CIA! »

« Exactement, et Beckett s'énerverait en lui disant qu'il devrait arrêter de voir des complots partout! » rigola Ryan au moment où Beckett nous rejoignait.

Discrètement, je l'observais et remarquais immédiatement ses yeux rougis, signe qu'elle avait pleurer. La situation devait être intenable pour elle. Je savais qu'aussi fort était sa volonté de rester auprès de Castle, elle deviendrait folle rapidement. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester loin de l'enquête. Et une chose était sûre, elle n'était jamais plus déterminée à élucider une affaire que lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ceux qu'elle aimait.

Alors que j'écoutais Ryan me faire un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient découvert à propos de nos futurs jeunes mariés, je sentais le regard d'Esposito sur moi. Il semblait m'étudier, chercher la faille. Je me crispais, priant pour qu'il cesse. Sous l'intensité de son regard, je me sentais sur le point de craquer, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. Parce que si je me laissais aller maintenant, je serais incapable de me concentrer. Chaque fois que les larmes menaçaient de s'écoulées, je les refoulaient essuyant implacablement celles qui parvenaient à franchir la barrière de mes paupières. Je savais que si je commençais à pleurer, je ne serais plus en mesure de m'arrêter.

Alors, étouffant ma douleur, je me concentrais sur ce que disais Ryan, et finalement, je sentis à mon grand soulagement le regard d'Esposito se détourner. Enfin! Je commençais à transpirer. Soudain, Ryan se mit à parler de l'affaire de Rick, et je me redressais, les sens en alerte. Lorsqu'il m'informa de leurs intentions, je leur proposait de s'occuper des taxis pendant que je m'occupais de l'appartement de Rick.

« Vous ne pouver pas y aller seule… » déclara Esposito avec bon sens.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais je ne savais pas vraiment à qui demander de m'accompagner.

« Je viens avec toi si tu veux » retentit soudain la voix de Karpowsky derrière nous.

« Super! merci Karpowsky » répondis-je en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à ma collègue et amie.

« Pas de quoi, depuis le temps que je veux visiter la garçonnière de Castle! » répliqua-t-elle en m'adressant un grand sourire taquin.

« Je te rappel qu'il habite avec sa mère et sa fille de 17 ans! » rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux, dissimulant un sourire amusé.

« C'est pas interdit de rêver » marmonna-t-elle sous le regard rieur de Ryan et Esposito. « Ok les gars. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures! » déclarais-je avant d'enfiler ma veste et de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Avant de quitter le commissariat, nous passâmes par la brigade scientifique pour leur emprunter des jouets. Il nous serait plus facile de découvrir si l'appartement de Rick avait été placé sous surveillance avec des détecteurs. Le trajet s'effectua rapidement grâce au gyrophare, et en bas de l'immeuble de Rick, je saluais le gardien qui se précipita immédiatement vers moi. « Ah lieutenant! » s'exclama-t-il avec soulagement.

« Un problème? » lui demandais-je surprise.

« Et bien… un homme étrange est passer tout à l'heure. Il voulait que je le laisse entrer dans l'appartement de Mr Castle soit disant pour vérifier le gaz… » expliqua-t-il en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

« En quoi cela vous a-t-il alarmer? » demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien il n'avait pas de tenue d'employé du gaz, et puis Mr Castle fait appel à une entreprise privée pour ce genre de chose, et il y a eu une vérification il y a deux mois. » se justifia-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Et comment à réagit cet homme? » demandais-je en lançant un regard à Karpowsky.

« Et bien, il a commencer à s'énerver quand je lui ais dit qu'il ne pouvait monter sans la présence de Mr Castle, et il a ajouter un truc qui m'a fait froid dans le dos… » bafouilla-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

« Quoi? » voulus-je savoir avec un étrange pressentiment.

« Il a eu un sourire mauvais et à dis que je risquais d'attendre longtemps le retour de Mr Castle » répondit-il avec inquiétude.

« Pourriez-vous reconnaître cet homme? » demandais-je le cœur battant.

« Oui, et heureusement, les caméras de sécurité ont tout enregistrées. Je vous ais préparer les bandes. » acquiesça-t-il en regagnant précipitamment son bureau.« Quand cet homme est-il venu? » demanda Karpowsky.

« Il y a tout juste un quart d'heure. Après son départ, j'ai préparer les bandes, et je m'apprêtais à vous appeler pour vous prévenir quand vous êtes arriver. » lança-t-îl en nous tendant trois bandes vidéos.

« Autre chose? » demandais-je en lui souriant gentiment.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant, lorsque son visage s'éclaira.

« Oui! Il ne portait pas de gants! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Et a-t-il toucher à quoi que ce soit? » m'enquis-je n'osant croire à une telle chance.

« A la porte bien sûr, et pendant que nous discutions, il a poser sa main sur le bord du comptoir… » affirma-t-il après réflexion.

Immédiatement Karpowsky appela une équipe scientifique et leur demanda de nous rejoindre dans l'appartement de Rick.

« Cet homme était-il déjà venu? » demandais-je d'un ton calme et rassurant.

« Pas quand j'étais de service en tout cas, je m'en serais souvenu. » affirma aussitôt le gardien.

Se pourrait-il que cet homme se soit introduit dans l'immeuble sans passer devant le gardien? Il y avait bien l'issue de secours, mais elle était continuellement verrouillée, et si quelqu'un cherchait à la forcée, une alarme silencieuse se déclenchait. J'allais devoir vérifier. Quand l'équipe scientifique arriva, je demandais à un des techniciens de se rendre à la sortie et de relever les empreintes ou toutes traces d'effraction. Ensuite, nous montâmes à l'appartement, même si cet incident confirmait bien que quelqu'un surveillait Rick. Et effectivement, nous trouvâmes des micros dans son bureau. Désirant regarder les bandes vidéos et les comparées aux vidéos prises sur les lieux de l'accident de Rick, je décidais de laisser l'équipe scientifique finir de nettoyer l'appartement avant le retour d'Alexis. Avant de partir, j'appelais le chef et lui demandais d'envoyer des hommes surveiller l'appartement. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que l'homme revienne au moment où Alexis serait seule à la maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, voici le chapitre du jour! **

**Bonne lecture, et à vos claviers**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 7 **:

De retour au poste, je me précipitais sur mon ordinateur, et y insérais le premier CD. C'était la caméra qui donnait sur la rue. J'accélérais la bande jusqu'à l'heure approximative de l'arrivée du suspect. Soudain, je vis une berline grise se garer devant l'immeuble de Rick, et un homme plutôt imposant en sortir. Il avait du être catcheur dans une autre vie songeais-je devant sa musculature. Je soupirais de frustration en remarquant qu'on ne voyait pas la plaque de la voiture. J'accélérais de nouveau jusqu'à ce que je vois Mr muscle réapparaître. Visiblement furieux, il remonta dans sa voiture. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsque je pus lire sa plaque. Mettant la bande sur pause, je m'empressais de noter le numéro. Ensuite, j'insérais le second CD, et en marche rapide, j'arrivais au moment où John Cena pénétrait dans l'immeuble et discutait avec le concierge.

Pas étonnant que celui-ci ait parut nerveux à notre arrivée. Je n'aimerais pas tenir tête à un homme qui semblait pouvoir te briser le cou d'une seule main! Et une nouvelle fois, un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Nous apercevions parfaitement le visage de notre suspect numéro 1. J'imprimais son portrait. Avec le numéro de la plaque et son visage, Esposito et Ryan pourraient sûrement découvrir qui il était. Et si on ajoutait à ça les empreintes relevées, j'étais presque sûre qu'on allait le coincer. En attendant leur arrivée, je notais sur le tableau blanc les dernières informations. Puis décidais de me concentrer un peu sur l'autre affaire que j'avais quelque peu négligée. Je me plongeais donc dans les différents témoignages et rapports médicaux, et établissais une liste de piste. Complètement prise par ce que je faisais, je sursautais légèrement en entendant mon téléphone sonner.

« Beckett! » lançais-je distraitement en décrochant le combiné.

D'abord écoutant d'une oreille, je me focalisais rapidement sur ce que me disais mon interlocuteur, retenant un grognement de rage.

« J'arrive! » m'exclamais-je en me redressant brusquement.

Précipitamment, je reposais le combiné et m'emparais de ma veste et de mon arme.

« Esposito, Ryan on y va! » déclarais-je en les dépassant alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver. « Et où allons nous? » demanda Ryan en retournant dans l'ascenseur qu'ils venaient juste de quitter.

« Il y a eu un autre meurtre » soupirais-je en crispant la mâchoire.

Comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Qui que soit ce monstre, il commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. A nouveau, je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. J'avais été si préoccupée par ce qui était arriver à Rick que j'en avais négliger cette affaire de double meurtre, et voilà qu'il y avait deux victimes de plus. Le tueur avait profiter de ma distraction pour poursuivre le carnage. A peine cette idée venait-elle de m'effleurer l'esprit, qu'une autre encore plus loufoque me vint. Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence? Si « l'accident » de Rick avait été provoqué dans le but d'occuper la police, de m'occuper pour laisser le champ libre au tueur? Non, impossible. L'accident de Rick avait eu lieu à la même heure que les meurtres.

Le tueur ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Personne ne le pouvait! A moins qu'il y ait plusieurs tueurs. Les tueurs en série travaillaient rarement en équipe, mais parfois survenait l'alliance d'un dominant et d'un dominé. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors je devais trouver le dominé. Il était le maillon faible, et nous mènerais tout droit à son complice. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais que nous étions arriver à destination qu'au moment où je vis Esposito se garer. Je devais arrêter de me perdre dans mes pensées en conduisant ou bien j'allais finir par aller tenir compagnie à Rick à l'hôpital, et pas en tant que visiteuse. En soupirant, j'imaginais très bien ce que penserait Rick de mes dernières conclusions.

Il sourirait, ravi de me voir me lancer dans une des digressions dont il avait l'habitude, puis affirmerait que c'était l'œuvre de la CIA. A force d'en entendre parler, j'allais finir par croire qu'il avait raison. En tout cas, si j'avais vu juste il fallait avoir de gros moyens pour monter un coup pareil. Et une chose était sûre, nos victimes devaient avoir une importance capitale pour être devenues les victimes d'un tueur aussi méthodique et organisé. Ce qui me ramenait à une seule et même question : pourquoi?

« C'est le même scénario que pour les deux premières victimes. » retentit soudain la voix de Ryan, me ramenant brusquement dans le parc où avait eu lieu les meurtres.

Décidément, le tueur avait une prédilection pour les parcs privés. Le décor était sensiblement le même. Et les morts étaient disposés selon le même schéma. A une différence près. L'homme était pendu comme une chauve-souris à un arbre. Mais il arborait le même masque de douleur que son prédécesseur. En tout cas, si ces meurtres servaient à dissimulé les véritables motivations du ou des tueurs, celui-ci prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ces mises en scènes. Désireuse de vérifier si mon hypothèse était la bonne, je chargeais Esposito et Ryan de s'occuper des dépositions, et après avoir informer Lanie de mes intentions, retournais au commissariat.

Sans même m'en être rendu compte, je m'étais assoupie, à l'abris des bras d'Ashley. Il était merveilleux. J'avais une chance folle qu'il soit mon petit ami. D'ailleurs papa, même s'il s'en défendait semblait l'apprécier. C'est un bruit sourd dans le couloir qui me tira de mon sommeil. Me redressant, je m'étirais et scrutais la pièce, cherchant ce qui m'avait réveillée.

« L'infirmière est venue et à claquer la porte en repartant » m'expliqua Ashley en me souriant avec tendresse.

« Oh… » murmurais-je encore toute ensommeillée.

Machinalement, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et soupirais en constatant que ni Kate ni grand-mère n'avait chercher à m'appeler. Je pensais que grand-mère serait déjà là, mais non, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je devenais légèrement parano, mais après ce qui était arrivé à papa qui pourrait me le reprocher? Incapable de rester assise plus longtemps, je me levais et m'étirais longuement, sentant le regard d'Ashley poser sur moi. Doucement, je m'approchais de papa, et me penchais pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il me manquait. J'aurais tellement aimer l'entendre me dire que tout irais bien, mais là, c'était lui qui avait besoin que je le réconforte, et j'avais peur de ne pas savoir trouver les mots justes.

Délicatement, de peur de lui faire mal, je prenais sa main dans la mienne et scrutait son visage, espérant y lire un signe, n'importe quoi qui m'indiquerait qu'il était là, qu'il sentait ma présence, mais seul le son provenant des machines auxquelles il était relier me répondit. Sans que je puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Aussitôt, je sentis des bras m'attirer en arrière, et je me retrouvais presser contre le torse d'Ashley. En sanglotant, je lâchais la main de papa et me retournais dans ses bras pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou. En me murmurant des paroles de réconfort, il se mit à me caresser tendrement les cheveux, attendant patiemment que la tempête se calme.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre… » chuchotais-je en reniflant doucement, la tête nichée au creux de son cou.

« Tu ne le perdra pas. Ton père va s'en remettre. Il faut juste laisser à son corps le temps de se remettre du traumatisme qu'il vient de subir. Quand ce sera fait, ton père se réveillera » déclara-t-il d'un ton assuré.

« Merci Ashley, merci d'être là… » murmurais-je en relevant légèrement la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux chocolats d'une douceur infinie.

« Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs » répliqua-t-il en me déposant un doux baiser sur le front.

Sans quitter l'étreinte de ses bras, je me tournais à nouveau vers papa, et dans un silence paisible, nous l'observâmes. Soudain, je vis sa main bougée.

« Ashley? Tu as vu ça? » m'exclamais-je incrédule.

« Oui… » déclara-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi? » demandais-je surprise par son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Ce n'était probablement qu'un réflexe… » m'expliqua-t-il en prenant un air désolé.

« Non. Je suis sûre que c'était sa façon de me faire savoir qu'il m'entendait » niais-je enserrant la main de papa dans la mienne.

Une partie de moi savait qu'Ashley avait probablement raison, mais l'autre partie me soufflait de croire en ma version. Ce mouvement, pourtant infime et isolé, avait ravivé mon espoir de voir papa se réveillé bientôt.

L'appel de Kate m'avait tout d'abord arraché un soupir de soulagement, mais en l'entendant m'expliquer ce qui s'était passer, j'aurais préférer qu'elle n'appel pas. Non pas que cet accident était de sa faute, mais quand on recevait une mauvaise nouvelle, on avait toujours tendance à vouloir étriper le messager. Kate m'avait demander de ne pas révéler l'accident de Rick à mes amies, et pour une fois, je contins ma nature naturelle à parler à tors et à travers. Alors j'avais prétendu qu'Alexis venant de rompre avec son petit ami, et que je devais rentrer pour la soutenir. En un temps records, pour moi bien sûr, je m'élançais vers l'aéroport. Mais en arrivant, j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir que le prochain vol n'était prévu que dans deux heures.

En soupirant, j'enregistrais mes bagages, histoire de ne pas avoir à me les trimballés dans tout l'aéroport, et décidais de faire le tour des boutiques, qui s'avérèrent toutes plus décevantes les unes que les autres. Achetant un magazine quelconque, je retournais m'asseoir sur une chaise, ne prêtant pas attention à mes voisins. Avec un désintérêt évident, je commençais à feuilleter le magazine. Soudain, mon attention fut attirée par un article sur Rick. Me faisant plus attentive, un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres en découvrant la teneur de cet article :

_« Le célèbre Richard Castle a depuis deux ans retrouver l'inspiration grâce à sa collaboration avec un lieutenant de la police de New York. _

_Jusque-là réputé pour ses liaisons sulfureuses et ses romans à succès, l'écrivain semble depuis s'être calmer, certains allant même lui prêter une relation avec sa jolie partenaire. Visiblement la sexy Kate Beckett ne semble pas s'être contentée de jouer les muses et parait bel et bien avoir dompté l'écrivain préféré de ces dames. »_

L'article se poursuivait ainsi, se perdant en spéculation concernant la « relation » qu'entretenait Rick et Kate. Un gloussement m'échappa en songeant à la tête que les gens feraient en découvrant que ces deux-là formaient un couple. Heureusement, les gens ne prêtaient guère d'attention aux articles publiés dans la presse à scandale, mais quelque chose me disait que mon cher fils et sa charmante partenaire ne pourraient plus se cacher bien longtemps. Les gens étaient loin d'être aveugle, et l'alchimie qui existait entre ces deux-là faisait tellement d'étincelle, que s'en était risible qu'ils aient mis tant de temps à se déclarer. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne pris pas garde à l'appel pour mon vol.

« Excusez-moi madame, mais notre vol vient d'être annoncé » entendis-je une voix chaude me déclarer.

Surprise, je me tournais légèrement sur ma gauche et me figeais. En face de moi se trouvait le plus bel homme d'âge mur qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Une étincelle de malice éclairait son regard ambré.

« Je vous demande pardon? » m'enquis-je en retrouvant mes esprits.

« Le vol pour New York vient d'être annoncé » répéta-t-t-il en me souriant.

« Comment…? » demandais-je surprise qu'il connaisse ma destination.

« Votre billet » rigola-t-il doucement avant de se lever et de me saluer.

Encore sous le choc, je le regardais s'avancer vers la porte d'embarquement, et ce n'est qu'en entendant l'hôtesse faire le dernier appel que je me décidais à monter dans ce fichu avion. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que mon voisin n'était autre que cet homme mystérieux. Finalement, ce vol risquait d'être plus intéressant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Mon radar à célibataire avait immédiatement remarqué qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance, et je comptais bien profiter de ce vol pour essayer d'en apprendre un maximum. Rick ne m'en voudrais pas, j'en étais certaine, et puis au moins, ça m'éviterais de passer le vol à m'inquiéter pour mon fils.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bon, le réveil de Rick n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais j'espère quand même que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre... **

**A ce soir pour le chapitre suivant... **

**Bisous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude pour sa fidelité, voici comme promis la suite...**

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 8** :

De retour au commissariat j'eus la surprise de découvrir Martha qui m'attendait assise à la place de Rick. Imaginant aussitôt le pire, je me hâtais dans sa direction.

« Martha? Que fais-tu ici? » lui demandais-je d'une voix anxieuse.

« En dehors de me faire des bleus aux fesses? » s'enquit-elle en se dandinant sur la chaise « Je me demande comment Rick fait pour y rester assis aussi longtemps, c'est de la torture! » grogna-t-elle, finissant par se relever.

« Martha? » m'enquis-je en me disant que Rick ressemblait bien plus à sa mère qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Ah oui! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton théâtral « Je viens d'arriver, et avant de rejoindre Alexis, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il en ait vraiment » déclara-t-elle en dardant sur moi un regard scrutateur.

« Et bien, nous avons découvert que ce n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un a chercher à tuer Rick » déclarais-je prudemment.

« Oh mon dieu! Mais pourquoi? Je sais bien que ce garçon peut être agaçant, mais au point de vouloir le tuer! » s'écria Martha scandalisée.

« Je sais. Je travaille avec lui depuis deux ans, et j'ai envie de le tuer au moins deux fois par jour, mais je ne vois pas qui aurait pu vouloir passer à l'acte… » soupirais-je en me passant une main lasse sur le visage.

« Est-ce qu'Alexis est au courant? » demanda Martha en passant une main caressante dans mon dos, m'apportant un réconfort silencieux.

« Non. J'ai préféré ne rien lui dire. Elle est suffisamment inquiète sans en rajouter » répliquais-je immédiatement.

« Je suis d'accord. Ne te tues pas à la tâche! » me lança-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

« Tu me connais » rétorquais-je avec un fin sourire.

« Justement! » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu va à l'hôpital? » demandais-je en la voyant enfiler son manteau.

« Oui. Alexis doit se demander ce que je fais! » approuva-t-elle en attrapant son sac posé sur mon bureau.

« Heureusement Ashley est à ses côtés » souris-je en revoyant la façon protectrice dont il avait poser son bras sur ses épaules au moment où je quittais la pièce.

« Je l'aimes bien ce petit » sourit Martha alors que je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« J'essayerais de passer plus tard… » soupirais-je avant de l'étreindre.

Martha me sourit doucement, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux. Depuis la mort de maman, c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un en dehors de mon père, qui serait toujours là pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Et c'était drôlement agréable. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment fatiguée! Voilà que je sombrais dans un sentimentalisme bêtifiant qui d'habitude me faisait grincer des dents. Bizarrement, la présence de Rick empêchait cette partie de ma personnalité de pointer trop souvent son vilain nez. Stop! Ne surtout pas penser à lui. Concentration était le mot d'ordre. Déterminée, je retournais à mon bureau, bien décidée à avancer dans cette enquête. Après tout, plus vite elle serait bouclée, plus vite je pourrais aller à l'hôpital.

Enfin! En grimaçant, je me redressais et étirais les muscles de ma nuque. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des jours que j'étais pencher au-dessus de mon bureau à cataloguer les différentes empreintes trouver dans le hall de l'immeuble de Castle. Mais maintenant, le plus dur était fait. Rapidement, je scannais les empruntes, et laissais l'ordinateur faire le travail. Comme cela risquait de prendre un moment avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose, je décidais de pratiquer l'autopsie de mes deux nouveaux locataires. En les observant, j'eus une impression de déjà vu. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup au couple précédent. Femme sereine et Homme torturé. Et après une heure à les examinés, mes conclusions étaient identiques.

Au moins, pouvais-je confirmer que nos victimes avaient été tués par le même tueur. Mais à part ça… En grommelant, je me penchais à nouveau sur le cas de la jeune femme. Il devait bien y avoir un indice sur ce qui avait causer sa mort. Je décidais donc de passer en revue ses organes un par un. J'allais bien finir par trouver quelque chose. Le cœur… rien. Idem pour les poumons, le foie, et tout les autres organes vitaux. Exaspérée, je pestais. Ce tueur était peut-être doué, mais il ne me ferais pas échec deux fois de suite. J'allais le coincer, et on verrais ensuite qui était le plus malin. Qu'est-ce que j'oubliais? Quel était l'organe qui servait de filtre? Et soudain, la lumière fut. Persuadée que je tenais enfin la clé du mystère, je me ruais sur ma « patiente », et m'emparais du précieux organe comme s'il avait été fait d'or. Le posant délicatement sur une tablette, j'en prélevais un échantillon que je plaçais dans la machine la plus géniale du monde, et qui s'occuperait toute seule comme une grande de faire les analyses toxicologiques pour moi.

En attendant les résultats, je consignais mes conclusions dans les dossiers de nos deux victimes. Je savais que Kate désirerait les avoir le plus tôt possible, et cette fois, j'espérais pouvoir être en mesure de lui fournir des réponses à ses questions. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devais également lui donner mon rapport concernant la bombe. Celle-ci était de fabrication artisanale, et contenait tout juste assez d'explosif pour faire concurrence à un pétard. Cependant, placer à un endroit stratégique de la voiture, comme les plaquettes de freins, le chauffeur n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter l'accident. Net et sans bavure. Du travail de professionnel, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Simultanément, des bips retentirent de mon ordinateur et de ma petite chérie, et mon imprimante se mit à cracher joyeusement des feuilles. M'en emparant au fur et à mesure, un sourire triomphant éclaira mes traits en lisant les informations. Kate allait m'adorer, c'était certain. Toute guillerette, je m'emparais de mes dossiers, et m'élançais vers les ascenseurs, pressée de faire part des dernières nouvelles à Kate, et si par la même occasion je pouvais mater Javier…

Plantée devant le tableau blanc, je cherchais à faire le lien entre nos victimes. D'un côté, un homme d'affaire florissant et sa fiancée, professeur d'informatique. De l'autre, un avocat d'affaire, et sa fiancée, restauratrice. A première vue, ces couples étaient sans problème. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'ils n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. J'avais déjà fouillés de fond en comble le passé des deux fiancées, et rien à signaler. En fait, je pensais qu'elles n'étaient pas les cibles principales du tueur d'où le choix de leur mort. Je commençais à croire qu'elle n'avait servi qu'à dissimulée les véritables raisons des meurtres. En passant pour un tueur en série, le tueur se couvrait. Personne ne songerait à aller plus loin que les apparences. Personne sauf moi, et si jamais il s'en était pris à Rick pour essayer de me déconcentrée, j'allais me faire un plaisir de le coincer.

A nouveau, je repassais en revue ce que nous savions des deux hommes. Ils travaillaient pour deux boîtes différentes, avaient tout deux une position sociale enviable, et paraissaient appréciés par leur entourage. A première vue, ils avaient tout du prince charmant. Mais justement, de par mon métier, et mon expérience personnelle, je savais fort bien que dans 9 cas sur 10, le prince charmant se transformait en vilain crapaud quand on creusais un peu. Ils étaient tout les deux liés au monde des affaires. Si seulement Rick était là. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour cela me manquerait de ne plus entendre ses théories cousues de fil blanc, mais bien souvent celles-ci contenaient une part de vérité.

Et au moins, il avait le mérite de me faire rire, ce qui me permettais de me détendre et de me vider la tête, et c'est souvent à ce moment là que j'avais l'illumination. Mais là, j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Je pouvais y arriver. Je n'avais pas attendu que Rick fasse parti de ma vie pour être un bon flic, mais il est vrai que je devais me concentrer avec une grande force pour réussir à me souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie avant lui.

« Elles ont été empoisonnées à la Céphalosporine » clama soudain Lanie de l'autre bout de la pièce, me faisant sursauter.

« A tes souhaits! » marmonnais-je en songeant que Rick commençait à me déteindre dessus, avant de reprendre dès que Lanie fut à porter de voix « Mais encore, non parce que j'ai pas fait médecine moi! »

« La Céphalosporine appartient à la famille des antibiotiques apparentés à la pénicilline » commença-t-elle à m'expliquer.

« Attends…. Tu es en train de me dire qu'elles ont été tuer avec un antibiotique? » m'exclamais-je abasourdie.

« Et oui, c'est ça qui est génial! » triompha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, en attendant les antibiotiques n'étant pas automatique, je m'abstiendrais d'en prendre à l'avenir » marmonnais-je en secouant la tête.

« Castle, sortez de ce corps! » lança Lanie d'un ton sarcastique.

Si seulement il pouvait y être en ce moment dans mon corps, mais il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, luttant pour sa vie, et j'ignorais même si un jour, j'aurais enfin l'occasion de l'accueillir en moi. OK. Terrain glissant. Très glissant. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à avoir de telles pensées, parce que sinon, j'allais craquer.

« Comment as-tu découvert ça? » m'enquis-je prudemment, préférant éviter certains sujets délicats.

« Et bien, nous sommes partis du principe qu'elles avaient été droguées avec un poison indétectable et indolore grâce à la première victime. J'ai donc chercher sur la seconde victime quel organe aurait pu contenir des traces de ce poison » commença Lanie en me jetant un regard rieur qui me montra que je n'avais pas fini de répondre à ses questions.

« Et? » insistais-je en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir remarquer.

« Et la Céphalosporine met entre 1 à 8 heures grand maximum pour être éliminée par voix rénale. A faible dose, elle est peu toxique, sauf en cas d'allergie à la pénicilline. Mais administrée à très forte dose, elle se transforme en poison et entraîne une toxicité rénale entraînant la mort » termina-t-elle en me tendant un dossier qui devait contenir les résultats des tests qu'elle avait effectuer.

« Et comment se procure-t-on cette drogue? » demandais-je espérant qu'elle n'était pas en vente libre.

« Uniquement sur ordonnance. Et les hôpitaux contrôlent rigoureusement leurs stocks, donc s'il y en a eu de prescrite récemment, ça a forcément été consigné dans les registres de l'hôpital. » sourit-elle fière d'elle.

« Je vois. Je vais demander à Esposito et Ryan de se renseigner auprès des hôpitaux. Autre chose? » demandais-je en voyant les autres dossiers qu'elle avait à la main.

« Oui. D'abord, mes rapports d'autopsie. Même _modus operandi_ que pour les deux autres victimes. Ensuite, grâce aux empreintes trouvées dans l'immeuble de Castle, l'ordinateur a isoler un suspect. » sourit-elle en me tendant le dernier dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Essayant de dissimuler mon impatience, j'ouvrais fébrilement le dossier, et mon cœur fit un bond en voyant la photo qui s'y trouvait. C'était bien lui. L'homme de la vidéo. John Cena s'appelait en réalité Marcus Hell et avait fait cinq ans de prison pour braquage de banque. Sa spécialité était d'utiliser des bombes si précises qu'il ne faisait jamais rien explosé d'autres que le mécanisme d'ouverture des coffres. Un vrai pro. On le tenait. Un grand sourire illumina mes traits. Plongée dans la lecture du CV de notre suspect numéro 1, je remarquais cependant l'arrivée de Ryan et Esposito. Alors que Ryan se dirigeait tout droit vers la machine à café, Lanie et Esposito se mirent un peu à l'écart.

Ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Pour autant que je le savais, cela faisait au moins un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Comme Lanie ne m'en avait pas parler, j'avais garder cette information pour moi. Et puis si jamais elle s'avisait de trop me taquinée à propos de ma relation avec Rick, j'avais un bon moyen pour la faire taire. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, je me raclais la gorge en voyant Ryan revenir. Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent, et Lanie vint se placer à ma gauche. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais décidais de l'ignorer. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et je l'entendis informer les gars des derniers progrès de l'enquête.

« On a une adresse! Allons chercher Mr Muscle » clamais-je en refermant le dossier et en enfilant ma veste.

Sans un mot, Esposito et Ryan me suivirent. En passant, j'informais le chef qui décida de nous envoyer du renfort. Une fois sur place, nous enfilâmes nos gilets, et armes au poing, nous entrâmes dans l'entrepôt désaffecté où notre artificier avait élu domicile. Une fois devant la porte de son logement de fortune, nous nous répartîmes de chaque côté de celle-ci, et je frappais à la porte.

« NYPD ouvrez! » criais-je en continuant de tambouriner sur la porte.

Devant l'absence de réponse, je vis Esposito se placer devant la porte et donner un grand coup de pied dedans. Comme au ralenti, et mue par une impulsion subite, je me jetais sur lui juste au moment où une déflagration se fit entendre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oui, je sais, je ne parles toujours pas de Rick qui est donc toujours dans le coma, mais il faut bien que j'avance un peu dans l'enquête non? **

**Et puis Martha est enfin arriver!**

**Bon, je sais qu'avec un cliffangher pareil, vous allez sûrement encore plus me détestez, mais ... non, je ne dis rien, ça gâcherais le suspens. **

**La suite demain matin et une autre demain soir...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9, et avant que vous ne m'en fassiez le reproche, il est beaucoup plus court que mes chapitres habituels, mais c'est voulu, disons que c'est une sorte de transition entre deux moments forts de ma fic, vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre... **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et à attendre avec impatience vos commentaires. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 9 **:

La fumée acre me fit toussé et me piqua les yeux. Sonné, je mis quelques secondes à me rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Je venais de flanquer un grand coup de pied dans la porte lorsque quelqu'un s'était jeter sur moi. Tournant la tête, j'avisais la porte de l'appartement encastrée dans le mur, et je compris que qui que soit cette personne, elle venait de me sauver la vie. Sans elle, j'aurais fini aplatie comme un crêpe entre ladite porte et le mur. Essayant de me relever, je posais les mains sur le sol. Mais je constatais immédiatement que ce que j'avais sous les mains n'était pas un sol crasseux. C'était trop doux et moelleux pour ça.

Craignant le pire, je baissais les yeux pour constater que j'avais la main posée sur le derrière de Beckett. J'étais mort. Je commençais à faire mes prières lorsque je réalisais qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore hurler dessus. Mauvais signe. Me redressant rapidement, je la retournais pour voir ce qu'elle avait. En apercevant l'énorme bosse qui avait élu domicile sur son front, j'en déduisis qu'elle était venu faire la bise au mur. Je demandais donc aux gars d'appeler une ambulance lorsqu'elle remua en gémissant. Aussitôt, un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Elle allait bien. Je me serais détesté si elle avait grièvement été blessée par ma faute.

Parce que c'était ma faute. Ce type posait des bombes pour l'amour du ciel! J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne nous accueillerait pas à bras ouvert, mais j'avais voulu jouer les héros, et j'avais faillit en mourir. Lanie allait me tuer. Non seulement parce que j'avais bêtement mis ma vie en danger, mais également parce que j'avais mis celle de Kate en jeu. Si ça continuait comme ça, on allait pouvoir ouvrir une succursale du commissariat à l'hôpital.

« Vous l'avez arrêter? » demanda Kate en se frottant la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

« Qui ça? » demandais-je étonné.

« Le chauffard qui m'a renversé » maugréa-t-elle en se relevant péniblement.

« Beckett, vous devriez rester allonger, vous avez une sale tête » lui conseillais-je en la voyant tanguée dangereusement.

« Merci, vous savez parler aux femmes! » rouspéta-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Quelque chose me disait que je ferais mieux de la bouclée. Et sans la touchée, sachant qu'elle n'accepterait pas mon aide, je l'accompagnais à l'extérieur où l'attendait l'ambulance. Mais après que l'ambulancier l'ait examiné et assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, elle refusa de se rendre à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner plus sérieusement. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Nous avons un tueur dans la nature! » cria-t-elle en retournant dans l'immeuble.

Avec résignation, j'écoutais les recommandations de l'ambulancier, puis courais la rejoindre. A mon arrivée, je constatais que l'appartement avait été partiellement détruit. En m'approchant de mes collègues, j'entendis Ryan annoncer à Kate que cette fois l'équipe scientifique avait récupérer assez de débris de la bombe pour pouvoir l'analysée. Je la vis sourire, visiblement satisfaite. Et lentement, elle entrepris de faire le tour de ce qu'il restait de la pièce. Soudain, elle stoppa devant une sorte de débarras, et se figea, le souffle coupé.

Surpris par sa réaction, je la rejoignis, et me figeait à mon tour. Il y avait des photos de Castle partout. Certaines remontaient à plusieurs semaines. Il y avait également des photos de lui et Kate, mais heureusement, rien de compromettant. Ces photos ne révélaient rien de plus que ce que tout le monde savait déjà. Ces deux là étaient bien plus proches que ce qu'ils voulaient bien admettre. Mais au moins, nous savions que Castle faisait l'objet d'une surveillance continue depuis un long moment.

***********

Il y avait des photos partout. Castle dans tout ses états. Il y en avait également de nous deux. Heureusement, rien de vraiment compromettant. D'ailleurs, il y en avait de très bonnes, et je me demandais si je pourrais les récupérer pour les montrer à Rick. J'étais sûre qu'il apprécierait l'idée. Remise de ma surprise, je pénétrais plus avant dans la pièce, et après avoir enfilé une paire de gants, commençais à chercher des indices qui pourraient nous mener à notre homme et à ses éventuels complices. J'espérais trouver des preuves qui relirait Marcus à notre affaire de meurtres. Et comme pour répondre à mes prières, je tombais sur un épais dossier. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un projet d'investissement direct à l'étranger.

Curieuse, je le feuilletais rapidement et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en découvrant l'organigramme de l'entreprise. Nos deux victimes se trouvaient être les PDG de celle-ci. Comprenant que j'avais peut-être enfin mis la main sur l'élément manquant, je refermais le précieux document et le tendis à Esposito et continuais ma fouille, mais ne trouvais rien de bien utile. Décidant de laisser l'équipe scientifique terminer, je ressortis de l'appartement, et sentant mon mal de crâne se faire plus insistant, avalais un des cachets qu'Esposito m'avait ramener. Au passage, je récupérais le dossier financier, voyant que les gars ne semblaient pas y comprendre grand chose.

Alors que j'atteignais ma voiture, mon téléphone sonna. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de mon interlocuteur, je décrochais en m'adossant contre ma voiture. Au fur et à mesure que j'écoutais, je sentis mon cœur faire des bonds incontrôlable dans ma poitrine. Mon mal de tête miraculeusement envolé, je me ruais à l'intérieur de ma voiture, et gyrophare hurlant, me fondit dans la circulation, fonçant dans les rues de la ville. Direction l'hôpital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment, et je suis sûre qu'à l'instant même vous vous poser la question suivante : Pourquoi va-t-elle à l'hôpital? **

**Et bien pour le savoir rendez-vous ce soir pour le chapitre suivant... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, et j'espère que vous aimez les surprises, parce que je vous en réserve une de taille... **

**De plus, dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène qui pourrait être classée M, celle-ci se situe dans la partie flash-back, donc pour ceux qui n'aurait pas l'âge de lire ce genre de scène, il n'est pas utile de lire cette partie pour comprendre le reste de l'histoire. **

**Toutefois, je vais probablement aller changer le rating de ma fic pour ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts par les modos de ce forum... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 10 **:

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que j'avais débarquer à l'hôpital. Une heure que Alexis m'avait appeler. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, c'est que son père avait fait un arrêt cardiaque et que les médecins l'avaient emmener au bloc. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Et si j'avais été là? Et si j'étais aller le chercher ce matin là au lieu de le laisser prendre un taxi? Et si…? Avec des si, on referait le monde, me disais ma mère. Je devais arrêter de me sentir responsable de ce qui était arriver à Rick. Les seuls coupables étaient ceux qui avaient tenter de le tuer. Et je comptais bien les coincer. Mais pas avait d'être rassurée quant à l'état de Rick. Tant que j'ignorais comment allait Rick, je refusais de quitter cet hôpital. Heureusement j'avais emporter le dossier trouver chez notre principal suspect, et en soupirant, je m'asseyais à côté de Martha qui posait un regard inquiet sur Alexis qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras d'Ashley après avoir longuement pleurer.

Ce dossier était très instructif. Je découvrais ainsi que nos deux victimes avaient monter une escroquerie très lucrative. Au départ, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, et l'entreprise avait bel et bien existée, mais elle avait fait faillite. Et c'est-ce point qu'ils avaient cacher aux autres investisseurs. Les sommes qu'ils avaient détournées se chiffraient en milliard de dollars. Un bon motif pour un meurtre… Alors que je notais le nom des autres personnes impliquées de loin ou de près dans cette affaire, je me figeais en lisant le nom de Rick. Il faisait partie des investisseurs de cette entreprise. Il m'avait un jour confier que son courtier lui conseillait plusieurs placements, et celui-ci en faisait apparemment partie. Voilà qui reliait un peu plus Rick à cette histoire. Il faudrait que je demande à Martha si elle avait entendu parler de cet investissement, mais quelque chose me disait que même Rick en ignorait tout. Tout à mes interrogations, je sursautais en entendant la voix d'un homme sur ma gauche.

« Madame Rodgers? » demanda le médecin qui avait opérer Rick.

« Comment va mon fils? » s'enquit Martha en se levant si brusquement qu'elle en réveilla Alexis.

« Un caillot s'était former dans l'artère fémorale, d'où l'arrêt cardiaque, heureusement, nous avons réussis à le dissoudre. Son état est stable. » expliqua le médecin avant d'ajouter « Il est de retour dans sa chambre si vous voulez le rejoindre… »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en direction de l'infirmière chef, et je le vis entrer dans la chambre d'un patient.

« Dieu merci » soupira Martha avant de se tourner vers Alexis qui n'avait rien dit.

Regardant la jeune fille, je constatais qu'elle était à moitié endormie dans les bras d'Ashley qui avait tout autant de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient presque pas dormis depuis que Rick avait été admis en urgence, soit 48 heures plus tôt.

« Martha, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer avec les enfants. Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur Rick » déclarais-je d'un ton ferme.

« D'accord. Prévenez-nous s'il y a du changement » accepta Martha avant de faire signe à Ashley de la suivre.

Je les regardais partir jusqu'à ce que je ne les voit plus, puis mon dossier à la main, je gagnais la chambre de Rick. Il était entourer par encore plus de machines qu'avant, et était d'une pâleur effarante.

« Ne nous laisses pas, s'il te plaît… Reste avec moi… » le suppliais-je en en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

Retirant ma veste, j'ouvrais ensuite les rideaux, laissant la lumière de ce milieu de journée éclairée la pièce, puis tirais le fauteuil près du lit de Rick, et m'y installais aussi confortablement que possible. Je terminais de lire le dossier, et notais tout ce qui pourrait aider Esposito et Ryan a localiser notre suspect et son complice. Pour moi c'était évident. Il y avait un cerveau derrière cette affaire. Une fois arriver au bout de ce pavé, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et contactais Esposito, lui donnant une liste de nom ainsi que le nom de l'entreprise dans laquelle ces personnes avaient investies. Il m'assura qu'ils s'y mettaient tout de suite, puis me demanda des nouvelles de Rick. Je le rassurais comme je pouvais, mais il du sentir au son de ma voix que ça n'allait pas aussi bien que ça. Après avoir raccroché, je me calais contre le dossier du fauteuil, et me perdais dans mes souvenirs de la nuit d'avant l'accident. Rick était venu chez moi. La présence de Martha et d'Alexis ne me dérangeaient pas, mais nous voulions passer une soirée en toute intimité.

**Flash-back** :

_Le repas terminé, je laissais à Rick le soin de tout nettoyé pendant que j'allais prendre une douche. Une demi heure plus tard, je ressortais de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un caraco en soie bordeaux, et d'un shorty assorti. En arrivant dans le salon, je constatais que Rick avait allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et que la lueur des flammes étaient la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Sans faire de bruit, je m'approchais de Rick qui tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il écrivait pendant que nous étions ensemble. En fait, il m'avait confier qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi inspirer, et qu'il avait même débuté le troisième volet de la saga des Nikki Heat. A cette nouvelle, mon cœur s'était serré. Cela signifiait que bientôt il n'aurait plus aucunes raisons de me suivre dans mes enquêtes. Sa présence quotidienne allait terriblement me manquer. _

_« Rick? » l'appelais-je en m'allongeant sur le tapis devant la cheminée. _

_Arrêtant de frapper sur son clavier, il releva les yeux, surpris de constater que j'étais revenue. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, je vis ses pupilles se dilatées, et son regard s'assombrir. Un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres, je l'invitais à venir me rejoindre. Rapidement, il enregistra ce qu'il écrivait et referma son ordinateur. Il enjamba la petite table et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Toujours en souriant, je m'allongeais sur le dos et lui tendit les bras dans une invite plus qu'explicite. Nous venions de boucler une enquête éprouvante psychologiquement, et j'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir vivante. Lentement, il s'allongea à mes côtés, et je frémis en sentant ses mains se posées sur mon corps. Il semblait fasciné par l'image que je lui renvoyais, et son regard débordait d'adoration. Sous l'intensité de ce regard de mâle, je sentis ma féminité se réveillée, et un frisson délicieux remonta le long de mon dos. A l'évidence, Rick aimait ce qu'il voyait, et il ne s'en cachait pas, bien au contraire. _

_« Tu es si belle Kate… » » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. _

_Sa voix était emplie d'une telle sensualité, que je perdis tout ses moyens. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose, qu'il m'embrasse. Tout de suite! Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Rick se pencha avec une lenteur affolante vers moi et s'empara doucement, délicatement de mes lèvres. En gémissant, je me cambrais vers lui, cherchant à approfondir notre étreinte, à l'instar de notre baiser, mais Rick, se déroba, me taquinant jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'impression que j'allais devenir folle. Au bord du désespoir, je sentis enfin le poids du corps de Rick sur moi, et un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Tremblante, je l'enlaçais aussitôt, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau. Rick m'embrassait avec une telle fougue, une telle intensité, que j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Je m'abandonnais totalement, profitant du baiser, l'approfondissant avec gourmandise. _

_Progressivement, je me laissais envahir par les sensations grisantes que les caresses de Rick éveillaient en moi. Jamais encore, je n'avais éprouver ça dans les bras d'un homme, et le fait que ce soit Rick rendait l'instant encore plus magique, parfait. Frissonnant de plaisir, je me sentis chavirer, et me pressais un peu plus contre le corps robuste de Rick, de peur de le voir disparaître. Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée en pleine tempête, me sentant happée par les vagues de passion qui déferlait en moi. _

_« Rick… » murmurais-je entre deux baisers, priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas marche arrière comme chaque fois que les choses devenaient un peu trop intimes entre nous. _

_Il me déposa une nuée de baisers dans le creux du cou, mordillant ma peau palpitante. Envoûtée, je sombrais dans le gouffre de la passion. La chaleur de ce corps pressé contre le mien me faisait perdre la tête. A chacune de ses caresses, de plus en plus appuyées et précises, des murmures d'encouragements s'échappaient de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, de le caresser, me faufilant sous ses vêtements pour savourer la chaleur de sa peau. Il était aussi doux que de la soie et dur comme le marbre. Un contraste qui me rendait affamée pour plus de contact, alors dans un geste rendu maladroit par l'excitation, je le débarrassais de son T-shirt. _

_Resserrant l'emprise de ses bras autour de ma taille, il me pressa un peu plus contre lui, poursuivant le balais de ses doigts et de ses lèvres sur mon corps abandonné , modulant la puissance de ses caresses à mes soupirs de plaisir, un sourire de satisfaction typiquement masculine aux lèvres. Trop habitée par la passion, je ne songeais même pas à lui faire ravaler ce sourire, préférant m'arquer contre lui, plongeant avec délice mes mains dans son épaisse chevelure, attirant fébrilement son visage tout contre ma poitrine, me délectant de sentir son souffle contre ma peau brûlante. Le désir avait pris le pouvoir en moi, et je me laissais aller, sachant que Rick ne tirerait pas profit de ma faiblesse passagère pour essayer de me dominée. Avec lui, je me savais en sécurité. Je savais pouvoir me laisser aller à mes désirs entre ses bras, et rester cette femme forte et indépendante qu'il respectait au travail. _

_Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Rick ancra son regard dans le mien, et entreprit de descendre ses mains en une caresse aérienne et affolante le long de mes épaules, de ma poitrine, de mes hanches et jusqu'à mes jambes, avant de remonter avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il recommença encore et encore, et je gémis. Je n'étais plus qu'une boule d'émotions, incapable de parler, de penser de manière sensée. Mes paumes étaient moites, j'avais la gorge serrée, je ne songeais qu'à la prochaine caresse, au prochain baiser, tandis que milles sensations explosaient en moi. L'air se chargea d'électricité entre nous, nos souffles se firent plus courts, nous haletions à la recherche d'oxygène, et pourtant, pour rien au monde nous ne voulions mettre un terme à notre étreinte. C'était trop bon, et nous en avions tant rêver…_

_Soudain, alors que ses mains expertes s'égaraient entre mes cuisses, je sentis mon corps se raidir contre le sien, et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine en feu. Submergée par une vague de plaisir étourdissante, je rejetais la tête en arrière et poussais un long cri inarticulé, pendant que mon corps frémissait et s'arquait contre le sien. J'avais l'impression de m'être transformée en une poupée de chiffon. Je m'étais sentie fondre dans l'étreinte passionnée des bras de Rick, et avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Je me sentais envahir par une douce torpeur, que je ne cherchais même pas à combattre. Avec un soupir comblé, mon corps se détendit complètement, se faisant plus lourd entre les bras puissants de Rick, et je fermais les yeux avec un sourire heureux. Je sentis une des mains de Rick se glissée le long de mon dos, et l'autre sous mes genoux. Je soupirais de contentement en sentant la fraîcheur des draps contre ma peau. J'attendis que Rick me rejoigne, mais je m'endormis avant que ça n'arrive, et le lendemain, je m'éveillais seule dans mon lit. _

**Fin du Flash-back**

Les bips des appareils me ramenèrent peu à peu à la réalité, et quelque peu désorientée, je me redressais sur mon siège, poussant un soupir, je fixais Rick, espérant un signe de sa part, mais rien ne se produisit. Ressentant le besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je me levais, et m'étirant, je gagnais la fenêtre, constatant avec surprise que la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée, pour m'endormir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je me sentais frustrée et impuissante face à la situation. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, et je n'étais même pas sûre que ma présence lui était bénéfique. Les larmes aux yeux, je crispais les poings, essayant de contenir la crise de larmes que je sentais monter, lorsqu'un gémissement attira mon attention. Sursautant, et sentant l'espoir m'envahir, je courais presque jusqu'au lit, et me penchais au-dessus de lui, espérant qu'il ouvre enfin ses grands yeux bleu qui m'avaient tant manquer.

« Rick? » l'appelais-je le cœur bondissant dans ma poitrine, et je m'emparais de sa main que je serrais dans la mienne, comme pour lui transmettre ma force.

Ce fut d'abord infime. Tellement que je crus avoir rêver, puis rapidement, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses paupières se mirent à bougées, me faisant pousser un cri de joie. Il se réveillait.

« Rick, je suis là, ouvre les yeux… » le suppliais-je alors que des larmes de joie et de soulagement coulaient le long de mes joues.

Mais ça m'était égal. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il se réveille, que ce cauchemar prenne fin. Un autre gémissement lui échappa, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ceux-ci papillonnèrent dans la pièce, désorientés, puis se fixèrent enfin sur moi. Il me dévisagea un long moment, sans paraître me reconnaître, et un affreux pressentiment m'envahit. Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir oublié, oublier notre histoire. Sans lui lâcher la main, je lui souriais, cherchant à refouler la vague de panique qui menaçait de m'engloutir.

« Nikki, c'est toi? » chuchota-t-il alors que son regard s'éclairait enfin.

Nikki? Il croyait que j'étais le personnage de son roman? Cachant mon inquiétude, derrière un sourire de façade, je l'embrassais tendrement sur le front alors qu'il refermait les yeux.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais chercher le médecin » le rassurais-je avant de quitter précipitamment sa chambre, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. J'espérais que celui-ci pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi l'homme de ma vie confondait réalité et fiction…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Ca valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps pour qu'il se réveille non? **

**Après relecture de la fameuse scène, je vais définitivement allez modifier le rating de ma fic, juste pour être sûre, je ne voudrais pas heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes...**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires, et de continuer à lire cette fiction... **

**Rick est enfin réveillé, même s'il est un peu... à côté de la plaque... et comme j'aime bien faire durer le plaisir... **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 11** :

Dès que j'eus informer le médecin du réveil de Rick, je sortis me promener dans le parc de l'hôpital. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Je n'avais pas dit au médecin que Rick me prenait pour le personnage féminin de son roman. Après tout, c'était peut-être normal après un coma, le temps que les choses reprennent leur place dans sa tête. Et puis Rick avait toujours eu une case en moins. Et si ça se trouve, il me faisait une blague. C'était tout à fait son genre. Même allonger sur un lit d'hôpital, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Si jamais c'était le cas, j'allais le tuer. Ce qui serait dommage vu ce à quoi il venait de survivre. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit sursautée. C'était Alexis. J'avais complètement oublié de les prévenir.

« Allô Alexis? » répondis-je en souriant.

« Salut Kate. Du nouveau? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

« En fait j'allais téléphoner » l'informais-je en laissant transparaître ma joie dans ma voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

« Il est sorti du coma Alexis! Le docteur est avec lui, mais ça va aller maintenant! » exultais-je en m'autorisant quelques larmes de joie et de soulagement.

« Mon Dieu! On arrive! » cria-t-elle en raccrochant brutalement.

J'allais ranger mon téléphone lorsque je songeais que je devais également prévenir mes amis. Machinalement, je composais le numéro de Lanie.

« Salut Kate, un problème? » répondit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

« Non, je voulais juste vous prévenir que R…Castle s'était réveillé » lui expliquais-je, souriant en entendant l'exclamation de joie d'Esposito, et espérant qu'elle n'avait pas noter mon lapsus.

Au moins je savais pourquoi elle paraissait essoufflée….

« C'est génial Kate! Comment va-t-il? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Le médecin l'examine pour le moment, nous en saurons plus quand il sortira de sa chambre. » soupirais-je préférant garder pour moi l'incident de son réveil.

« Ok. Je préviens les autres, et on arrive! » m'assura-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Avant de découvrir ce dont il retournait, je sortis mon portefeuille et en sortis une photo qu'Alexis m'avait donner. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Rick et moi. Elle était un peu floue, mais ça m'était égal. Je l'adorais. Chaque fois que je la regardais, je sentais mon cœur se faire plus léger. Cette photo était un symbole. La preuve que parfois vos rêves de petite fille pouvaient se réaliser. La preuve que le bonheur pouvait vous tomber dessus au moment où vous vous y attendiez le moins. Un peu plus calme, je rebroussais chemin, désireuse de rejoindre Rick. Après tout, même s'il avait effectivement perdu la mémoire, même partiellement, ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu m'appeler par le prénom d'une de ses ex. A cette pensée, un frisson de dégoût me secoua. Et puis, d'une certaine façon, j'était bel et bien Nikki Heat. Même si je criais à qui voulait m'entendre que nous ne nous ressemblions en rien, Rick avait fait d'elle mon double fictif. Pourtant, alors que je me rapprochais de la chambre de Rick, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler, et j'eus l'impression d'étouffer.

Comment ferais-je si la mémoire ne lui revenait pas? Qu'adviendrait-il de nous si jamais il oubliait à jamais Kate Beckett? Alors, pour la première fois depuis que ma mère était morte, je priais pendant que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. C'est dans cet état que me trouva Lanie qui s'était beaucoup inquiétée de ne pas me devant la porte, et qui avait décider de partir à ma recherche.

« Oh ma chérie, ça va aller… » souffla-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Il ne m'a pas reconnu Lanie, il ne m'a pas reconnu… » pleurais-je en enlaçant ma meilleure amie.

Bien que je sentais le désarroi de mon amie, j'étais incapable de me ressaisir. Maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, je laissais toute ma douleur et mes angoisses s'évacuées. La dernière fois que j'avais pleurer comme ça, c'était le soir de la mort de maman. Même à son enterrement, mes yeux étaient rester désespérément secs. Rick était le seul homme à avoir réussi à percer mes défenses et à me rendre vulnérable.

« Tu dois être forte ma chérie, Rick va avoir besoin de toi… » soupira-t-elle en séchant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues pâles.

« Je sais Lanie, mais c'est si dur de savoir qu'il a tout oublié… » murmurais-je en me redressant.

« Rick est fort, il guérira vite! » me rassura Lanie avec son optimisme habituel.

« Tu as raison, et puis Rick n'aimerait pas me voir pleurer! Allons rejoindre les autres » déclarais-je en retrouvant mon sang-froid habituel.

« Depuis quand tu l'appel Rick? » entendis-je Lanie s'exclamer dans mon dos.

Sans me retourner, je lui répliquais « Depuis quand appeles-tu Esposito par son prénom? »

Après le départ du médecin, ce fut le tour du psy, et je commençais à perdre patience, mais je savais que plus vite je répondrais à ses questions, plus vite il me ficherait la paix. Mon exaspération céda la place à l'incrédulité lorsque ce dernier m'expliqua la situation. Le pire, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il me parla, j'eus des flashs, si bien que je finissait par l'interrompre pour lui parler de ce qui me revenait en mémoire. Je notais également la lueur de soulagement du psy, lorsque j'avais de moi-même retracer les grandes lignes de ma vie. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des choses à éclairer, mais le psy m'avait assurer que c'était normal, et que les choses reprendraient leur place progressivement.

« Docteur? » appelais-je alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la pièce.

« Oui? » répondit le médecin en continuant d'écrire dieu sait quoi sur son calepin.

« Ou est ma partenaire? » demandais-je en hésitant à trop en révéler.

« Dans le couloir je suppose pourquoi? » voulut savoir le médecin, soudain intéressé.

« Je sais qu'elle a été blessée lorsque je ne l'ai pas reconnue à mon réveil et je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle doit me détester… » soupirais-je en butant sur chaque mot, comme un enfant qui apprendrait à parler, et je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

« Je pense qu'étant donné les circonstances, elle ne vous en voudra pas. Et surtout, ne forcez pas vos souvenirs. Ils vous reviendront tout seuls » déclara le trifouilleur de tête en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« D'accord, merci doc. Si vous voyez ma partenaire, dites-lui que j'aimerais la voir s'il vous plait… » soufflais-je en m'enfonçant dans mes oreillers.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il en sortant.

Dès que je fus seul, je m'emparais de mon portefeuille qu'une infirmière avait déposé sur ma table de chevet à ma demande, et en sortit les photos qui s'y trouvait. Je ne devais peut-être pas forcer mes souvenirs, mais ces trous de mémoires me rendaient dingues, et puis quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas du genre à obéir aux ordres. La première était une photo d'une très jolie jeune fille. Me concentrant sur son si craquant sourire, je finis par avoir une illumination. Elle s'appelais Alexis, et était ma fille! Fort de ce premier succès, je me concentrais sur la seconde photo. On y voyais Alexis dont j'étais l'heureux papa, avais je besoin de le redire? Et une femme. Je la connaissais. C'était certain. Elle éveillait en moi un mélange de tendresse et d'exaspération. L'observant attentivement, je tentais de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle, et soudain un mot me vint à l'esprit. Mère. Cette femme était ma mère.

Souriant, plutôt fier de moi, je regardais le reste de mes photos, où nous apparaissions tout les trois. Ma famille. Des souvenirs m'assaillaient en vrac, et je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Je me souvenais de qui j'étais. Apaisé, je m'apprêtais à ranger les précieux clichés à l'abris de mon portefeuille lorsque l'un d'eux m'échappa et vint lentement s'échouer sur mes jambes. M'en emparant, je regardais quelle photo faisait de la résistance et je me figeais. C'était une photo de Nikki. Subjugué, je la dévorais des yeux. Elle rayonnait, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais une chance incroyable de fréquenter une femme comme elle. En soupirant, je me laissais aller contre les oreillers, laissant le sommeil m'envahir, songeant confusément que j'oubliais quelque chose d'important. Finalement, la fatigue me rattrapa, et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**Désolée, normalement, il y avait des liens vers les photos, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, donc, vous n'aurez qu'à imaginer... **

**La suite ce soir normalement... **

**A vos claviers pour connaître vos impressions**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon alors, comme j'ai visiblement un problème pour répondre à vos commentaires, donc je ne suis pas sur quevous ayez reçu mes réponses, je vais répondre ici... **

**Donc Julie Winchester, quand le parlais de surprise, j'étais limite ironique, puisqu'en effet, mon titre parlant de lui-même, je pense que vous aviez tous plus ou moins compris que j'allais en venir à l'amnésie... **

**Ensuite Niennaju, après avoir revisionner pour la millionième fois ce fameux épisode de Bones, je me suis demander ce que ça donnerait dans Castle, et mon imagination a fait le reste, mais tu verra, ce n'est pas la seule allusion que je fais à mes séries préférées dans mes fics, j'attends de voir si tu reprérera également les autres... **

**Sinon, comme toujours merci à gsr45, Sarah d'Émeraude et solealuna de lire et de prendre le temps de commenter ma fic, ainsi quà tout ceux qui me lise sans laisser de commentaires...**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture...**

**Chapitre 12**:

En arrivant devant la chambre de Rick, je remarquais que tout le monde était déjà là. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, Alexis se jeta dans mes bras, sous le regard protecteur de tous. Nous nous étions tous beaucoup attaché à la jeune fille, et je savais que les gars feraient tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la protéger.

« Le médecin est encore avec lui… Tu crois que ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas? » s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix .

« Je suis sûre que non, mais ils veulent simplement s'assurer que ton père n'a aucune séquelle suite à son accident… Et puis ton père a la tête dure, donc je ne suis pas inquiète! » ajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Alexis rigola doucement contre moi, imitée par les autres. C'est-ce moment que choisis le médecin pour sortir de la chambre de Rick, nous faisant nous retourner comme un seul homme.

« Docteur? Comment va-t-il? » m'enquis-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour d'Alexis.

« Dans l'ensemble, il est en bonne santé. Il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle physique de son accident. Toutefois, il semble avoir quelques problèmes de mémoire, mais là encore rien d'anormal si l'on tient compte du traumatisme qu'il a subit » expliqua le médecin.

« Des troubles de la mémoire? Il nous a oublier? » s'écria Alexis alors que des larmes angoissées coulaient le long de ses joues d'une pâleur alarmante.

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il confond certains faits. Ainsi par exemple, il est persuadé d'être Jameson Rook et que Richard Castle est le personnage d'un roman policier. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton plat.

« Attendez, vous nous dites que mon fils se prend pour un personnage fictif? » s'étonna Martha en songeant que décidément celui-ci lui aurait vraiment tout fait.

« En effet. Mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Face à son amnésie, son cerveau a chercher un moyen de combler les vides si je puis dire, et je pense que ce personnage se rapproche suffisamment de la véritable personnalité de Mr Castle pour qu'il y ait eu amalgame. » déclara le médecin.

« Et a-t-il amalgamé de la sorte d'autres personnes de son entourage? » demanda Lanie en posant un regard inquiet sur moi.

« Je répondrais sans hésiter sa partenaire. Celle-ci étant la personne la plus proche de lui dans le roman, il se peut qu'il s'attende à la retrouver ici et donc… » soupira-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Nous avions tous compris. Au moins maintenant, je savais pourquoi il m'avait appeler Nikki. Finalement, c'était rassurant. Après tout, Nikki et Jameson étaient amants dans le roman, et Rick et moi formions un couple. Il était donc normal qu'en me voyant, il m'ait tout de suite assimiler à Nikki. Finalement, aussi tordu que ce raisonnement soit, c'est s'il m'avait appeler Kate qu'il y aurait eu du soucis à se faire. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par la main de Lanie sur mon bras.

« Ça va aller ma belle? » s'enquit la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

« Oui. Que me conseillez-vous docteur? » demandais-je en posant un regard impassible sur le psy.

« Pour le moment de jouer le jeu. Les choses devraient reprendre leur place rapidement, surtout s'il se retrouve dans des endroits qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter, et qu'il reprend rapidement le travail. » déclara-t-il.

« Donc, en attendant, je dois agir comme si lui et moi étions Nikki et Jameson, c'est bien ça? » m'assurais-je.

Hummmm…. Ca pouvait avoir du bon…. Parce que quelque chose me disait que Jameson voudrait reprendre là où il en était dans sa relation avec Nikki. Et aussitôt, le rouge aux joues, je pensais à la page 105.

« Oui. Je ne vous demande pas de coucher avec lui, mais vous devez agir aussi naturellement que possible avec lui, ce qui me fait penser qu'il vous a demander tout à l'heure. Vous devriez y aller » déclara le psy, et je me demandais s'il pouvais lire dans les pensées…

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, et entrais dans la chambre de mon « partenaire » le plus silencieusement possible puisqu'il dormait. Il avait l'air si paisible en cet instant, que je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. En me redressant, je remarquais qu'il souriait, comme s'il savait que j'étais à ses côtés.

« Et bien les choses risquent de devenir intéressantes! » s'exclama Esposito avec amusement.

« Ça c'est certain! Espérons seulement que tout se passera bien! » soupira Ryan.

Rassérénée de savoir qu'il allait bien, je me détendais pour la première fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire, et l'observais dormir. Je souriais tendrement au spectacle qu'il me renvoyait. Malgré le pansement qui lui entourait la tête, il restait un très bel homme, et mon cœur se serra à l'idée que j'avais faillit le perdre. Ressentant le besoin de le toucher, comme pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, je m'emparais de sa main que je me mis à caresser du pouce, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Un silence paisible régnait dans la pièce, interrompu par les sons émis par les machines reliées à Rick. Finalement, épuisée par ce trop plein d'émotion, je finis par m'endormir, tenant toujours la main de Rick dans la mienne, et la tête posée sur son ventre.

****************

Je me réveillais quelque peu désorienté avant de me rappeler que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je mis quelques secondes de plus avant de m'apercevoir qu'un poids inhabituel reposait sur mon ventre. Surpris, je baissais les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Nikki s'était endormie sur moi. Attendrie et heureux, je lui caressais doucement les cheveux, me repaissant de sa vue. La caresse, pourtant aérienne de ma main suffit à réveiller la jeune femme qui posa immédiatement les yeux sur moi.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » m'excusais-je en souriant amoureusement à celle qui avait finalement accepté de donner une chance à notre histoire, même si j'avais du batailler ferme pour percer ses défenses.

« Ce n'est rien… » murmura-t-elle en se redressant, s'étirant sensuellement, réveillant ma faim d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu a vu le psy? » demandais-je en jouant avec ses doigts lorsqu'elle reposa sa main sur la mienne.

« Hmm. Il nous a expliqué que tu avait presque retrouver toute ta mémoire, et que le reste n'était plus qu'une question de temps. » approuva Nikki.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit combien de temps ils allaient me séquestrer? » voulus-je savoir.

« Tu as subi une lourde opération, donc au moins une semaine pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de complication dû à ton coma. Ensuite tu devrais pouvoir sortir » expliqua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, connaissant d'avance ma réaction.

« Une semaine! » protestais-je en grimaçant.

« Au moins! » me rappela-t-elle en riant doucement devant ma mine dépitée.

« Eh, ce n'est pas drôle, je vais devenir fou à rester ici sans rien faire! » râlais-je pour le seul plaisir de la voir rire.

« Arrête de te plaindre! » sourit Nikki avant de se calmer et de me fixer avec attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » m'enquis-je immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils.

« De quoi te souviens-tu exactement? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« De nous bien sûr » répondis-je en lui jetant un regard brûlant qui la fis rougir, puis je repris plus sérieusement « je me suis aussi souvenu de ma mère et de… » hésitais-je, ne me rappelant pas si je lui avais dit que j'avais une fille ou pas.

« d'Alexis? » proposa-t-elle en me regardant avec tendresse.

« Oui, de pumpkin… » approuvais-je en souriant avec tendresse en songeant à ma fille.

Brusquement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, et avant que j'ais le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle était sortis dans le couloir. Et si elle n'avait découvert l'existence de ma fille que par le plus grand des hasards? Si ce n'était pas moi qui lui en avait parler? Je me savais très protecteur avec Alexis, et peut-être que j'avais choisi de ne pas parler de ma fille à Nikki? Si c'était le cas, elle allait me tuer, très lentement. Je savais à quel point elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens, et si jamais je n'avais pas eu assez confiance en elle, en nous pour lui faire partager la plus grande fierté de ma vie, elle ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre, je m'apprêtais à me relever, prêt à lui courir après pour la supplier de me pardonner, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je vis Nikki me sourire tendrement avant de s'effacer pour laisser entrer Alexis.

« Pumpkin! » m'exclamais-je en lui ouvrant les bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Papa! » s'écria-t-elle en pleurant avant de se jeter dans mes bras, nous plaquant avec force contre les oreillers.

« Doucement ma chérie, je suis cassé! » la taquinais-je, sans pour autant mettre un terme à notre étreinte.

« J'ai eu si peur papa… » murmura-t-elle contre mon torse, ses larmes trempant l'horrible chemise de nuit dont-ils m'avaient affublé.

« Tout va bien maintenant, et puis tu n'étais pas toute seule. Je sais que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu serais entre de bonnes mains » déclarais-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Nikki pour qu'elle comprenne que c'est d'elle que je parlais.

« Oui. Heureusement que… Nikki était là, elle a été merveilleuse avec moi » sourit ma courageuse petite fille en se dégageant et en se tournant vers la femme de ma vie, l'invitant d'un sourire à venir nous rejoindre.

Heureux, je les regardait tendrement, soulagé de voir qu'elles étaient visiblement devenues très proches. Mon cœur débordait d'amour pour cette femme forte et courageuse qui avait accepter qu'un clown dans mon genre partage sa vie. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je devais un miracle pareil, mais maintenant qu'elle m'avait laisser devenir un acteur principal de sa vie et non plus un figurant, je comptais bien tout faire pour la rendre aussi heureuse qu'elle le méritait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, la suite demain! Bonne soirée tout le monde**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, j'espère que vous passer un bon weekend! **

**Voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira toujours autant... **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 13 **:

Cela faisait deux jours que papa était sortis du coma. Deux jours qu'il rendait la vie impossible à la pauvre infirmière qui avait eu le malheur de devoir prendre soin de lui. Heureusement, papa trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire pardonner. Et hier, après avoir été particulièrement désagréable, il lui avait offert un exemplaire dédicacé du dernier Storm, dont la jeune femme avait avoué être fan. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer préférer Nikki Heat! Amnésique qu'il était, il l'aurait prise pour une folle, ou alors il se serait poser des questions sur ses préférences sexuelles. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, mieux valait éviter le sujet pour le moment.

Chaque fois que je lui faisais la leçon sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter les gens comme ça, il répliquait que si on ne le séquestrait pas aussi honteusement, il ne se conduirait pas comme un sal gosse. Il n'y avait que lorsque Kate était là qu'il se montrait aimable. Mais elle ne venait que le soir, se consacrant à son enquête dans la journée, et je crois que c'est ça, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, qui rendait papa fou furieux. Il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être dehors avec elle, à traquer celui qui lui avait offert gracieusement ce séjour prolonger à l'hôpital. Et je sentais également son inquiétude. Il n'était plus nécessaire de prouver à quel point l'homme était dangereux, et papa avait peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Kate alors qu'il était bien à l'abri ici. Il se sentait coupable de ne pouvoir lui être d'aucune utilité. Et ça le rendait particulièrement insupportable.

Alors je faisais de mon mieux pour lui changer les idées. Et son activité préférée consistait à regarder nos albums photos pour raviver sa mémoire. Et il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Tout ce qui concernait notre famille lui était revenu. Ainsi que toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécue depuis qu'il collaborait avec Kate. Ce qui était assez drôle finalement, parce qu'à certains moments, il s'arrêtait en plein milieu de sa phrase, et lançait un truc du genre « Ah non, je confonds, ça c'est arriver à Kate et Rick, pas à Nikki et moi! ». Dans ces moments là, Kate souriait, mais je sentais bien que la situation lui pesait, même si elle donnait le change.

Machinalement, je regardais ma montre et fus surprise de constater qu'il était près de 21 heures. Et Kate n'était pas encore là. Surprise que papa ne se soit pas plaint de son retard, je tournais la tête vers lui et souriait en constatant qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait beau prétendre qu'il était en pleine forme et exiger qu'on le relâche, il était encore très faible, et dormait bien plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je refermais l'album que nous regardions, et je me levais du lit. M'emparant de mon téléphone, je quittais subrepticement la chambre, et gagnais la sortie de secours pour pouvoir appeler Kate. Les sonneries retentirent un long moment avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Kate? » m'enquis-je en ne l'entendant pas parler.

Seul le silence me répondis, et je sentis l'inquiétude me gagner. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kate de décrocher son téléphone si elle n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi.

« Kate? » l'appelais-je à nouveau, mon anxiété transparaissant dans ma voix.

Mais là encore, elle ne me répondis pas. Au lieu de ça, je l'entendis crier « NYPD, on ne bouge plus! » et plusieurs coups de feu me firent violemment sursautée.

« Kate? Kate? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » criais-je dans mon téléphone, plus paniquée que jamais.

Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir qu'ils devaient être sur le point d'interpeller un suspect lorsque j'avais appeler. Si ça se trouve j'avais mis la vie de Kate et des gars en danger sans le vouloir. A cette idée, des larmes de détresse coulèrent le long de mes joues, et je m'accrochais à mon téléphone, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait m'indiquer qu'ils allaient bien, qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés. Mon dieu, s'il était arriver quelque chose à Kate, par ma faute, papa ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Sentant ma respiration se faire haletante et mes jambes se dérobées sous moi, je m'écroulais parterre et pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

*****************

Les yeux toujours fermés, je continuais de faire semblant de dormir. Je sentis le regard d'Alexis s'attarder sur moi avant de sortir, et je m'appliquais à rendre ma respiration aussi régulière que possible. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, et je ne voulais pas lui dire que mes mots de tête avaient redoublés d'intensité. Je n'en avais pas parler au doc de peur qu'il n'augmente la dose de morphine. La morphine me rendait apathique, incapable de réfléchir. Orj'avais besoin de toutes mes facultés pour faire le tris entre les différentes images qui m'assaillaient.

Dès que j'entendis la porte se refermée silencieusement derrière ma fille, je poussais un soupir de soulagement et rouvrais lentement les yeux. Ma mémoire me revenait assez vite, aussi ne comprenais-je pas pourquoi j'avais toujours autant de mal à faire la différence entre réalité et fiction. Mes souvenirs de Kate et de Rick étaient tellement vivaces, tellement intenses que je commençais à me demander s'ils n'étaient réellement que le fruit de mon imagination. Surtout qu'à l'inverse, mes souvenirs de Nikki et moi semblaient bien fades, presque sans intérêt. Sauf un. Le souvenir d'une nuit pleine de volupté et de sensualité. Mais le plus troublant c'était que dans ce souvenir, il n'y avait plus ni Nikki et moi, ni Kate et Rick. Non, c'est comme si nous fusionnions pour ne plus faire qu'une seule et même entité, comme si durant cet instant, les barrières entre fiction et réalité s'effondraient pour créer un monde à part. Frustré, je me passais une main sur le visage, cherchant à comprendre ce que mon inconscient voulait me faire comprendre.

Si seulement Nikki était là. Elle saurait trouver les mots pour me réconforter. Dieu, sa seule présence suffisait à me calmer et à faire miraculeusement disparaître mon mal de crâne. Elle se montrait tellement patiente, même si sous la façade paisible qu'elle me renvoyait, je percevais son trouble et sa tristesse. Mais à quoi cela était-il du? Et je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais responsable de sa détresse. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que j'avais frôler la mort? Avais-je fait quelque chose de stupide pour l'impressionner qui m'avait envoyer ici? Chaque fois que je lui demandais des détails sur son enquête, elle éludait la question, prétextant que pour le moment, je devais me concentrer sur mon rétablissement.

Et il y avait autre chose qui m'indiquait qu'elle m'en voulait. Elle ne me laissait pas la toucher, et ne m'avait pas embrasser depuis ma sortie du coma. Oh bien sûr, elle me donnait un baiser sur le front, comme si j'étais un enfant, mais je n'avais plus le droit à ces baisers passionnés qu'elle m'offrait avant l'accident. Non, c'était bien fini. Si seulement je savais ce que j'avais fait pour qu'elle reprenne ses distances, qu'elle agisse avec moi comme si je n'étais que son partenaire. Poursuivant le cours tortueux de mes pensées, je revenais à la nuit dernière.

Elle était arrivée un peu après 20 heures, le visage tendu et crispé. Ses yeux étaient cernés et lourds de fatigue. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Mi plaisantant, mi sérieux, je l'avais invité à venir me rejoindre, en tout bien tout honneur, mais elle avait refusé en me fusillant du regard. Confusément, j'avais songer que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas adresser un tel regard. Mais j'avais choisi d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans mon estomac. Je savais l'enquête difficile, et mettait son humeur massacrante sur son compte. Et soudain, elle s'était relevée et avait renfiler sa veste. Et j'avais paniqué.

« Où vas-tu Nikki? » avais-je voulu savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma question l'avait fait tressaillir, et elle s'était violemment mordu la lèvre. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la perturbait à ce point. Le fait que je l'appel par son prénom? Bon sang, nous étions amants, et plus que ça en ce qui me concernais pour être honnête. En quoi le fait que je l'appel par son prénom pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise? Non, décidément, je ne la comprenais pas. Comme elle ne me répondait pas, me tournant obstinément le dos, je décidais d'insister. Il fallait qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui la perturbait. Comment voulait-elle que je l'aide à aller mieux si elle ne me disait rien?

« Nikki? »

« Je dois retourner au poste. Il nous reste encore pas mal de questions sans réponses… Jameson… » soupira-t-elle en butant légèrement sur mon prénom, comme si le prononcer lui écorchait les lèvres.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Je commençais à imaginer le pire. Le fait qu'elle veuille rompre se trouvant en tête de liste. Elle ne voulait plus de moi et elle n'osait pas me le dire. Si c'était ça, qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faciliter la tâche. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Ça m'avait pris trop de temps pour lui faire baisser ses barrières et qu'elle ne me laisse entrer dans sa vie, alors pas question que je la laisse m'en chasser maintenant.

« D'accord, mais tu reviens me voir après n'est-ce pas? » l'implorais-je avec une petite moue adorable qui faillit bien la faire craquer.

« Les heures de visite sont terminées, et nous ne sommes pas tous en vacances. Je passerais te voir demain c'est promis! » sourit-elle finalement en venant me déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Reste s'il te plaît! » la suppliais-je d'une voix endormie en cherchant à la retenir près de moi.

« Allons, sois raisonnable, tu t'endors à moitié, tu ne saura même pas que je ne suis pas là voyons! » remarqua-t-elle en souriant .

« Si je le saurais, je sais toujours quand tu es là où pas! » répliquais-je en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Bonne nuit partenaire » déclara-t-elle visiblement émue, et en m'embrassant sur la joue, juste à la commissure des lèvres.

Dépité et abattu, je l'observais quitter ma chambre, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir. Elle me rendait fou. Moi qui avais toujours pu me targuer de savoir lire en elle avais perdu cette faculté. Je ne savais plus comment interpréter son comportement. Mais une chose était sûre. Elle m'en voulait. Ne me restais plus qu'à comprendre ce que j'avais fait qui avait pu lui déplaire, et faire en sorte de me racheter. Hors de question que je la perde à cause d'une amnésie intempestive. Je m'endormais finalement avec ce même sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Et le lendemain, alors que je l'attendais, ce pressentiment ne m'avait toujours pas quitter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà pour ce matin, la suite ce soir...**

**Laissez des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici le chapitre du soir...Je suis surprise que tout ce que vous ayez retenu du chapitre précédent c'est le fait que Rick n'ait toujours pas retrouver la mémoire! Le fait qu'il y ait eu une fusillade et que Kate puisse être blessée voire pire ne semble pas vous préoccupés plus que ça... intéressant... Ca veut donc dire que je peux blesser Kate mais pas Rick alors?  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 14 **:

Après que j'ai quitter précipitamment l'hôpital, ne supportant plus d'entendre Rick m'appeler Nikki, j'étais retourner au commissariat. J'avais bien vu que mon attitude distante l'avait blessé, mais cette situation me rendait folle. D'autant qu'en dehors de ça, il se souvenait de tout sans problème. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me poser des questions. J'en avais parler avec le psy, ce qui m'avait demander un gros effort, et il m'avait dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose que Nikki et Jameson partageaient que nous n'avions pas. Et la réponse s'était imposée à moi. Le sexe. C'est la seule chose qu'il manquait dans notre relation, parce que sinon pour le reste, Rick et moi étions bien plus proches que ne l'étaient ses deux personnages.

Rick avait-il été frustré au point qu'il préférait se réfugier dans une relation imaginaire plutôt que de se confronter à la réalité? Pourtant, c'était lui qui était parti la veille de son accident. Bon d'accord, je m'étais endormie, mais on aurait pu poursuivre ce que nous avions si bien commencer plus tard dans la nuit. Et puis, c'était de sa faute aussi. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me faisait perdre à ce point la tête. Ce que j'avais ressenti dans ses bras avait été tellement intense, que j'avais eu besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais monsieur était parti. Quand je l'avais appeler, il n'avait pas eu l'air de me reprocher quoique ce soit, et j'avais simplement penser qu'il venait de repousser les limites de notre petit jeu, et j'en avais été amusée. Mais maintenant, je voyais les choses sous un nouvel angle, et une boule d'angoisse ne me quittait plus.

J'étais sur les nerfs. Je me faisais l'effet d'une cocotte minute sur le point d'explosée, et je devais faire baisser la pression rapidement. Et comme toujours, je choisissais de me plonger dans le travail. Après tout, j'avais encore deux meurtriers sur les bras. Retirant ma veste, je m'asseyais à mon bureau, portant machinalement mon regard vers la chaise de Rick, m'attendant presque à le voir me sourire doucement, comme pour m'encourager. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas là. Et il ne le serait pas avant un long moment, sa rééducation devant se dérouler sur plusieurs mois. Soupirant, je m'emparais du dossier que l'équipe de déminage m'avait fait parvenir en fin de soirée.

Dans l'appartement qui était partie partiellement en fumée, ils avaient retrouvés assez d'éléments pour les comparés à ceux que nous possédions déjà, et reconstitué la bombe. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un élément de fabrication pourrait nous indiquer où se trouvait notre suspect. Alors, que disait ce rapport? Je sautais les blablas techniques, et en venais directement à ce qui m'intéressais.

« _Le poseur de bombe a utilisé des explosifs brisants composer de cordite, couramment utilisée dans les cartouches, et de nitroglycérine. De plus, l'on a retrouvé des traces de farine, contenue dans un petit cylindre de verre. La farine, une fois dispersée dans l'air et entrée en contact avec la nitroglycérine, s'est transformée en un explosif d'une puissance supérieure à la TNT. _  
_Toutefois, malgré la puissance de l'explosif, il est évident que le poseur de bombe savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il a amorcé la bombe selon une sensibilité moindre que celle de l'explosif, et à utilisé un déclencheur, et non pas un détonateur. _  
_Ce procédé a permis que la bombe n'explose pas après l'activation du déclencheur. Celui-ci a brisé le cylindre contenant la farine, et celle-ci s'est lentement dispersée dans l'air avant que quelques particules n'atteignent les explosifs et que la bombe n'explosent._ »

Le rapport se poursuivait ainsi pendant encore plusieurs pages, mais j'en avais assez appris. Bon sang, j'ignorais même que la farine pouvait se transformée en explosif! Je n'aimais déjà pas cuisiner, mais alors là, aucun risque que je fasse de la pâtisserie un jour! En soupirant pour la énième fois de la soirée, je me tournais vers le tableau pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un élément qui m'aurait échapper.

A la liste de nos victimes, était venu s'ajouter le nom de leurs collègues de travail et celui de notre poseur de bombe. Nous avions fait des recherches sur Noah Lesly et Roy Walters, et après avoir fouillé leur passé, et les avoir interrogé, nous en étions venu à la conclusion qu'ils ignoraient totalement que leur entreprise avait fait faillite. Selon toutes vraisemblances, nos deux victimes étaient les cerveaux de l'opération. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment pouvait-on ignorer qu'une entreprise dont nous étions les principaux actionnaires avait fait faillite? Je décidais donc de repasser au peigne fin le passé des deux actionnaires survivants.

Et, alors que je parcourais le dossier de Roy Walters, un détail attira mon attention. Il avait des actions dans une chaîne de boulangerie et possédait également une entreprise de construction. C'était le lien. Reprenant le dossier concernant la bombe, je recherchais le paragraphe qui m'intéressait, et le retrouvait. Un sourire carnassier au coin des lèvres, je bipais immédiatement Esposito et Ryan. Pas le temps de leur expliquer, j'avais encore des recherches à faire. Heureusement, j'avais fait placer Walters sous surveillance, et j'appelais les flics chargés de garder un œil sur lui pour qu'il m'informe si jamais il bougeait.

Alors que je remplissais les blancs sur le tableau, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent, la mine renfrognée. Visiblement, je les avait dérangés. Tant pis, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire, et je ne pouvais pas tout faire toute seule. Je n'étais pas wonderwoman non plus!

« On est là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit Esposito en me lançant un regard torve.

« J'ai du nouveau. En lisant le rapport sur la bombe, j'ai découvert que celle-ci était composée en grande partie de nitroglycérine et de farine » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par Ryan.

« De la farine? Le mec faisait un gâteau? »

« Non. D'après les scientifiques, la farine utilisée dans les conditions appropriées peut se transformer en explosifs deux à trois fois plus puissants que la TNT. » répliquais-je en roulant des yeux, songeant que décidément Rick leur avait un peu trop déteint dessus.

« Et où est-ce que ça nous mène? » s'enquit Esposito toujours aussi grincheux.

« Walters, possède à la fois une chaîne de boulangerie et une entreprise de construction. De plus, j'ai découvert qu'il avait été artificier dans l'armée » souris-je triomphalement.

« Comme Marcus Hell. Je vais vérifier s'ils se connaissaient! » s'exclama Ryan en se précipitant vers son bureau.

« Autre chose à propos de la bombe? » demanda Esposito de meilleure humeur.

« Elle contenait également de la cordite » soufflais-je en regardant à nouveau le tableau, comme pour vérifier que rien ne m'échappait.

« De la cordite? La version moderne de la poudre noire contenue dans les cartouches? » voulut savoir Esposito, en se raidissant.

« Oui, pourquoi, ça te dit quelque chose? » demandais-je surprise par sa réaction.

« Et comment! Lesly possède une chaîne d'armurerie, et j'ai découvert également qu'il était le donateur d'un hôpital privé… » sourit-il en arborant le dossier de notre second actionnaire.

Je savais bien que ces deux-là étaient trop propre sur eux pour être honnête. Nous touchions au but, je le sentais.

« Vérifie s'il ne leur manquerait pas de la Céphalosporine par hasard… lui soufflais-je avant de me diriger vers la machine à café.

Je m'en servais une tasse, et retournais m'asseoir à mon bureau. Un bâillement pas très discret m'échappa, et je fermais les yeux, épuisée.

« Rentrez chez vous Beckett. Je parie que vous avez passer toute la nuit ici » clama Esposito, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Toute la nuit? Mais quelle heure était-il? Incrédule, je m'apercevais qu'il était presque six heures du matin. Esposito avait raison. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

« Ok, mais prévenez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau » soupirais-je en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

******************************

En m'étirant langoureusement, je me réveillais lentement. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien. Tournant la tête vers ma table de nuit, je constatais avec ébahissement qu'il était près de 6 heures du soir. Me sentant brusquement coupable, je sautais de mon lit et fonçais dans la salle de bain. A peine dix minutes plus tard, j'en ressortais et m'habillais tout aussi rapidement, enfilant un jean slim et une chemise bleu ciel. Ensuite, j'attrapais veste et portable, saisissais mes clés au passage, et quittais rapidement mon appartement. Une heure plus tard, j'étais de retour au commissariat.

« Ah Beckett, justement, on allait vous appelez! » s'exclama Esposito en me voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Du nouveau? » m'enquis-je en m'asseyant.

Si Rick avait été là, il serait aller me préparer un bon café. Et comme par magie, une tasse apparue devant mes yeux. Surprise, je levais les yeux et croisais le regard amusé de Ryan. Je lui souriais, reconnaissante et buvais avec délice l'amer breuvage.

« Vous aviez raison. Nos trois hommes sont liés. Hell et Walters étaient très proches dans l'armée, et l'ont quitté en même temps. Malgré leur choix de carrière opposé, ils sont restés en contact. Pas difficile de comprendre comment ils ont montés le coup. » résuma Esposito, me passant les détails inutiles, allant directement à l'essentiel.

« De plus, les flics en planque devant chez nos deux actionnaires, viennent de nous dire qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans une des armureries de Lesly, et qu'un homme correspondant à la description de Hell les y avait rejoints… » exulta Ryan.

« On a le mandat? » demandais-je en attrapant ma veste.

« Ouep. C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas appeler avant. On l'attendait. Vous avez eu les oreilles qui ont sifflés ou quoi? » déclara Esposito avec malice.

Sans répondre, je gagnais l'ascenseur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. L'armurerie se trouvait dans une zone assez tranquille de la ville, ce qui nous faciliterait la tâche. Une fois les différentes équipes d'intervention en place, nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment par les différentes entrées, coupant toutes possibilités de replis à nos suspects. Hors de question qu'ils nous échappent cette fois. Rapidement, nous les localisâmes dans le bureau du fond. Ils se disputaient. Violemment. Le bureau avait deux entrées. Je fis signe à Ryan et Esposito de s'occuper de la porte de derrière, pendant que je me positionnais devant celle de devant.

Mais au moment où j'allais donner l'ordre d'entrer, mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais rapidement et le remettais dans ma poche sans même vérifier qui appelait, et me figeais en entendant le silence se faire dans le bureau. Sans hésiter, j'ouvrais la porte en même temps qu'Esposito, et criait « NYPD, on ne bouge plus! » Mais bien sûr, ils n'obéirent pas. En voyant Hell sortirent une arme, je réagissais à l'instinct, et lui tirais une balle dans le bras, alors qu'Esposito et Ryan en faisaient autant avec Lesly et Walters qui les menaçait également.

Sans lâcher mon glock, je m'approchais d'eux et repoussais leurs armes du pied avant de leur lire leurs droits. Puis, je laissais mes hommes leur passer les menottes et sortais prendre l'air. Ça avait bien faillit mal tourner. Maudit téléphone! Fulminais-je avant de me rappeler que mon interlocuteur devait toujours être en ligne. Prestement, je m'emparais de ce dernier et le portait à mon oreille.

« Allô? » soufflais-je en sentant l'adrénaline redescendre peu à peu.

Seuls des sanglots hystériques me répondirent. Alexis. Et avec horreur, je réalisais qu'elle avait du entendre la fusillade et qu'elle avait du imaginer le pire des scénarios. Ma colère envers elle s'évapora aussitôt. Elle devait être effondrée. Raccrochant, je cherchais Esposito et Ryan, et leur fonçais dessus dès que je les aperçus.

« C'était Alexis qui cherchait à me joindre. Elle a entendu la fusillade… » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue.

« Allez-y, on finit ici et on rentre. De toutes façons, les suspects ne pourront pas être interrogés avant demain alors… » me coupa Esposito comprenant immédiatement la situation.

« Allez rassurer la petite, elle a eu assez de frayeur comme ça sans en rajouter une couche » ajouta Ryan avec un froncement de sourcils inquiets.

« Merci les gars, et bon boulot. Rentrez chez vous également. Les rapports attendront demain » lançais-je en m'éloignant rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oui je sais, je suis sadique, mais bon même si l'amnésie de Rick est importante, il faut bien que je me débarrasse de l'enquête, donc patience, l'affaire est presque bouclée, et ensuite seulement je m'occuperais de Rick et de son amnésie...**

**La suite demain matin...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passer un bon weekend et que ce lundi ensoleillé (en tout cas du côté de chez moi il fait beau pour changer), vous permettra de commencer cette semaine du bon pied. **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture**

**CHAPITRE 15** :

Gyrophare hurlant, j'atteignais l'hôpital, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, en moins de dix minutes. Presque en courant, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Rick avant de me rappeler qu'Alexis sortait dehors pour téléphoner, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'interférer avec les machines auxquelles son père était branché. Bifurquant, je me dirigeais vers la première issue de secours que j'avisais, espérant qu'elle soit bien là. Je pressais un peu plus le pas en entendant de lourds sanglots me parvenir. Ouvrant la porte d'un geste ample, je sentis mon cœur se serrer en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Alexis était recroquevillée contre la balustrade, le visage ravagé par les larmes, ses mains tremblantes serrant si fort son téléphone, qu'elles étaient d'une blancheur inquiétante. Doucement, je m'approchais d'elle, et sans un mot, l'attirait tout contre moi. Peu à peu, alors que je la berçait délicatement, ses pleurs se tarirent. J'ignorais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, serrées l'une contre l'autre, mais lorsque je la sentis enfin bougée tout contre moi, je remarquais que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville.

« Kate? » s'enquit-elle la voix hachée par ses pleurs.

« Je suis là Alexis, tout va bien » la rassurais-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

« Mais j'ai entendu la fusillade… » protesta-t-elle, comme si elle refusait de croire que je n'était pas blessée.

« C'est moi qui ais tirer, ne t'inquiète pas » soupirais-je me maudissant d'avoir décrocher au lieu d'éteindre mon téléphone.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais du savoir que si tu étais en retard pour venir voir papa, c'est que tu faisais quelque chose d'important… » murmura-t-elle en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Ce n'est rien Alexis, je ne t'en veux pas » souris-je attendrie de voir qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, surtout quand elle adoptait ses expressions.

« Mais tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi! » s'exclama-t-elle, me regardant, ahurie que je prenne si bien la chose.

« Il est vrai que les choses auraient pu mal tournée, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être le cas sans ton appel. Ces hommes étaient armés et dangereux, et ma vie en en danger chaque fois que je me lance dans une nouvelle enquête » répliquais-je d'un ton ferme. En voyant ses yeux s'écarquillés, je compris qu'au lieu de la rassurée, je venais de l'inquiéter un peu plus. Et je prenais conscience d'une chose capitale. Autant Alexis avait toujours eu conscience des risques que prenait son père en me suivant dans mes enquêtes autant elle semblait n'avoir jamais vraiment réaliser que je courais les mêmes risques. Mais maintenant que j'avais pris une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie, elle venait de réaliser, d'une façon assez brutale, que je pouvais en sortir brusquement et pas uniquement parce que son père et moi aurions rompu.

« Alexis… Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète inutilement ok? C'est vrai que mon travail est dangereux, mais je te promets que je ne prendrais jamais de risque inutile » lui affirmais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Elle m'observa un long moment, indécise, puis un timide sourire étira ses lèvres tremblantes. En soupirant, elle se laissa aller contre moi, m'entourant de ses bras. Et comme chaque fois, je savourait cette tendre étreinte. Je me surprenais à aimer Alexis comme une mère. Et je savais qu'elle avait besoin de savoir que la tendresse et l'affection que je lui portais était sincère. Qu'elle était aimée pour elle-même et pas parce qu'elle était la fille du célèbre Rick Castle. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Alexis était une jeune fille merveilleuse que l'on ne pouvait qu'aimer. Et en ce qui me concernait, j'étais bien décider à prendre soin d'elle.

Nous demeurâmes encore ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je la sente tremblée. Elle n'avait pas emporter son manteau, et elle grelottait de froid. Me fustigeant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt, je l'aidais à se relever, et passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, je la ramenais doucement vers la chambre de son père. En ouvrant, la porte, je constatais qu'il dormait profondément, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne se soit pas inquiéter de l'absence prolongée de sa fille. Finalement, voyant qu'Alexis tenait à peine debout, épuisée par sa crise de larmes, je l'aidais à enfiler son manteau et décidais de la ramener chez moi. Martha n'était pas chez elle, préférant passer la soirée avec un charmant célibataire rencontrer pendant son vol de retour, et ne sachant pas à quelle heure elle comptait revenir, je préférais garder Alexis avec moi.

En arrivant à mon appartement, je la guidais vers la chambre d'amis, puis, la laissant debout à côté du lit, je me précipitais dans ma chambre, et m'emparais d'un T-shirt où il était inscrit « NYC Police Academy » en lettre jaune. De retour dans la chambre, je souriais tendrement en voyant qu'Alexis n'avait pas bouger, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tiens, changes-toi, je reviens… » lui murmurais-je avant de la laisser de nouveau.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait rien manger, et je ne voulais pas la laisser aller se coucher le ventre vide. Aussi lui préparais-je rapidement de la soupe. Enfin préparer était un bien grand mot. Tout au plus me contentais-je d'en ouvrir une brique que je versais dans un bol que j'enfournais dans le micro-onde. Faisant à nouveau route vers la chambre, je constatais qu'elle s'était glisser sous les draps, attendant patiemment mon retour.

« Bois ça, tu dois avoir faim » déclarais-je en lui mettant le bol dans les mains.

Un sourire satisfait étira mes lèvres en la voyant boire le contenu du bol sans rechigner. Une fois le bol vide, elle me le rendis en me remerciant, et s'allongeant, se tourna sur le côté, et s'endormit quasi instantanément. Incapable de bouger, je la regardais s'endormir. Ses yeux étaient légèrement bouffis et rougis, et je m'en voulais à nouveau de la peur involontaire que je lui avait faite. Avant cet instant, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point me perdre affecterait sa vie. Et pourtant, c'était indéniable. Si je venais à mourir, elle en éprouverait une peine aussi vive et profonde que celle que j'avais ressentit en perdant ma mère. Quelques mois plus tôt, j'aurais sûrement pris mes jambes à mon cou et fortifier un peu plus les palissades de ma forteresse intérieure, mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient bien changées.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille. J'aimais Rick. Je n'avais plus peur de l'admettre à présent. Il était tout ce que j'attendais d'un homme. Il était tout et son contraire. J'aimais son côté gamin qui apportait un peu de fun à ma vie. J'aimais son côté romantique et doux. Et j'aimais aussi son côté fragile et vulnérable. J'aimais chaque facette de lui, même celles que je n'avais pas encore découvertes. Et à l'idée que je pouvais perdre cette vie que nous nous construisions, un sentiment de révolte s'empara de moi.

Je savais que le médecin m'avait conseillé la patience et de ne pas forcer les choses, mais Rick lui-même avait désobéit à la règle, ce qui le connaissant, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et j'estimais qu'il était grand temps que Kate Beckett se rappel à son bon souvenir.

L'affaire était enfin bouclée, et je devais aller chercher Rick à l'hôpital. Estimant qu'il avait assez récupérer, son médecin avait signer son bon de sortie, et le connaissant, il devait être aussi impatient qu'un gosse. En m'y rendant, je souriais d'avance à l'idée de le revoir. Chaque fois que je rentrais dans sa chambre, il me regardais avec circonspection, se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être manger. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas particulièrement tendre avec lui. Exactement comme je l'étais au tout début de notre collaboration. Mon comportement le déstabilisait, et il se réfugait derrière des blagues et des taquineries pour cacher ce fait, mais je le connaissais, et je savais qu'il commençait à se poser des questions.

« Génial te voilà! Je suis prêt, on peut y aller! » s'exclama-t-il lorsque j'entrais dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi! » ironisais-je en retenant un sourire amusé.

« Oui oui… Bonjour! On peut partir maintenant? » s'enquit-il en m'implorant du regard. « En fait, le médecin vient de me dire que tu devais rester quelques jours de plus » déclarais-je avec une expression attristée.

Il pâlit dangereusement et s'effondra sur son lit, la mine défaite. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, je ne pu me contenir plus longtemps et éclatais de rire. Aussitôt, il se redressa et me fusilla du regard.

« Hilarant lieutenant! » lança-t-il en se redressant de toute sa taille, et sans un mot de plus, me contourna et sortis de sa chambre.

Je le suivais en souriant. Il m'avait appeler lieutenant. Ça ne lui était plus arriver depuis bien longtemps. En tout cas, il ne m'appelais plus Nikki! Je le rejoignais près des ascenseurs, et remarquais qu'il boudait. Un vrai gamin, songeais-je avec amusement.

« Allez, arrête de faire la tête, et si tu es sage, je t'achèterais une glace! » rigolais-je doucement en entrant dans la cabine qui venait d'arriver.

« Il y aura de la crème chantilly? » s'enquit-il en posant un regard coquin sur moi.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprées en imaginant des centaines de scénarios qui incluraient Rick, de la crème chantilly et moi. Faussement exaspérée, je le fusillait du regard, ce qui accentua un peu plus son sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A ce soir pour la suite, laissez-moi vos impressions...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à Sarah d'Emeraude et gsr45 pour leur review... **

**Voici le retour à la maison, mais pas tout à fait à la normal, j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture! **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 16** :

« Enfin chez soi! » clamais-je avec un grand sourire en pénétrant dans mon appartement, suivi par Nikki.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle souriait. Je la connaissais par cœur. Du moins c'est-ce que je pensais, mais son comportement des deux derniers jours me déstabilisais complètement. Elle se comportait comme l'aurait fait Kate. Et en fait, plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus je pensais à elle en tant que Kate Beckett plutôt que Nikki Heat. D'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises, j'avais failli l'appeler Kate. Heureusement, je m'en étais empêché à temps. Elle m'aurait tuer sinon. Je savais qu'elle détestait que je lui rappel à quel point Kate et elle se ressemblaient.

En soupirant, je me laissais allègrement tomber sur mon canapé, et un grand sourire satisfait se peignit sur mon visage. Tournant la tête vers elle, je la vis monter les escaliers mon sac à la main, et mon sourire s'accentua. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle se sentirais aussi à l'aise chez moi, et j'aimais cette idée. En fait, j'espérais qu'elle finisse par venir y vivre avec moi. Et je comptais bien réussir à l'en convaincre. Mais d'abord, je devais comprendre ce qui clochait. Si après mon réveil, elle s'était faite distante, les choses avaient empirées. Oh elle était attentive, affectueuse, et prévenante avec moi, mais je savais qu'elle l'aurait été de la même façon avec Esposito et Ryan.

Elle ne me traitait pas différemment d'un collègue de travail. Chaque fois que j'essayais de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, elle se défilait, esquivant mes interrogations, pourtant légitimes. Cette situation me rendait doucement dingue. Je savais que mon amnésie avait quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais quoi? Et il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait. J'avais presque retrouver l'intégralité de ma mémoire, mais je sentais qu'un élément clé me manquait. Et ça avait un rapport avec Nikki. Mes souvenirs d'elle était perturbant.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de me rappeler d'elle, de notre relation, mes souvenirs étaient fragmentés, flous et ternes. En fait, Nikki m'apparaissait toujours en noir et blanc, comme un personnage de fiction des années 30. A l'inverse, dès que je pensais à Kate, des flashs de couleur explosait dans ma tête. Kate, c'était le feu et la glace, le soleil et la pluie, la fougue et la douceur. Kate éveillait en moi un tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions qui faisait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Et des millions de souvenirs m'assaillaient lorsque j'évoquais son prénom. Son sourire, tantôt doux et moqueur, tantôt menaçant et rieur. Le son de son rire, qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Son parfum de cerise, qui me nouait les entrailles et me donnait envie de goûter sa peau. La douceur de ses mains sur moi, et la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Oui, Kate me faisait me sentir vivant, m'inspirait et m'excitait. Et ça me troublait. J'avais l'impression de trahir Nikki en lui préférant son double fictif. Pourtant, je l'aimais, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi, mon cœur s'emballait et tout mon corps prenait vie. Mais mes souvenirs s'embrouillaient, et je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses. Peut-être que si j'en discutais avec elle, je pourrais y voir plus clair, mais comment lui dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments d'une intensité affolante pour une autre qu'elle? Je ne voulais pas la blessée, et elle ne pourrait que l'être suite à mon aveu. Alors non, je me tairais et essayerais de démêler ce sac d'embrouilles tout seul, comme un grand.

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier me firent rouvrir les yeux, et je tournais la tête dans cette direction pour voir Nikki revenir. Dieu qu'elle était belle songeais-je en la regardant approcher. Je lui adressais un grand sourire qu'elle ne me renvoya pas. Elle me fixait sombrement, et un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignit.

« Eh ! Pourquoi restes-tu aussi loin? Approche, j'ai déjeuner ce midi, je ne vais pas te mordre! » lançais-je en faisant tressauter mes sourcils, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère qui était brusquement devenue aussi épaisse qu'une soupe de petits pois.

Elle ne réagit même pas, me fixant intensément, et la boule qui me nouait l'estomac grossit un peu plus. Chassant la bile qui envahissait ma bouche, je décidais de faire une nouvelle tentative, et m'approchait d'elle.

« Ais-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu? » m'enquis-je en venant me placer devant elle, cherchant à croiser ses grands yeux verts d'habitude si expressifs, mais qui cette fois demeuraient insondables.

« Non pourquoi? » me répondit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement.

« Parce que depuis mon réveil, tu te montres distante avec moi. Je suis désolé si mon amnésie m'a fait dire ou faire quelque chose qui t'a blessée, mais c'est un peu le bazar là-haut! » soufflais-je en me tapotant le crâne.

« Non, je t'assure que tout va bien… » démentit-elle sans pour autant croiser mon regard. Je remarquais également qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Autre signe de nervosité, ses yeux se baladaient dans la pièce, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de fuir cette conversation. Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse m'échapper avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses.

« Tu me caches quelque chose, je peux le voir… » déclarais-je en la saisissant par le poignet et en la tirant contre moi pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

Au contact de son corps si doux, si féminin contre le mien, je sentis le désir m'envahir, et je cherchais à nouveau son regard, mais elle refusa le contact, gardant obstinément les yeux fixés derrière moi.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » soupira-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner, mais je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras autour d'elle.

« Je vois bien que tu cherche à m'éviter. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse que je sois sortis de l'hôpital » soufflais-je tristement, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout. Je savais que la provoquée était la meilleure façon de la faire réagir. Si je la mettais suffisamment en colère, peut-être qu'elle baisserait la garde, et qu'elle me dirais enfin ce qui la tracassait.

« Non! » s'écria-t-elle en relevant brutalement la tête, croisant enfin mon regard « mon Dieu C…Rook non! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer sans pour autant y parvenir.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, je remarquais qu'elle avait faillit m'appeler Castle. Mais pourquoi? Et pourquoi est-ce que aussi bizarre que ça paraisse cela me paraissait-il plus naturel que de l'entendre m'appeler Rook?

« Tu vois? Tu ne m'a plus appeler par mon nom depuis que nous sommes ensemble, du moins pas en privé » remarquais-je en encrant mon regard dans le sien, préférant ne pas m'appesantir sur la question pour le moment.

« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi… » avoua-t-elle finalement, se décidant enfin à se confiée à moi.

« Pourquoi? » m'étonnais-je sans comprendre, ce qui m'arrivait souvent en ce moment à mon plus grand agacement.

« Parce que le psy nous a bien recommander de ne pas forcer tes souvenirs, seulement chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qui va un peu plus t'embrouiller » expliqua-t-elle en se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

« Je vois… mais tu dois comprendre à quel point c'est frustrant pour moi de voir la femme que j'aime prendre ses distances comme si elle préfèrerait être n'importe où qu'avec moi » déclarais-je en la scrutant attentivement, sans prendre garde à ce que je venais d'avouer.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… » soupira-t-elle en posant son front contre mon épaule, visiblement très troublée par ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Eh… regarde-moi… Tout ira bien… On va s'en sortir ensemble… » murmurais-je doucement.

Mu par une impulsion subite, je prenais son visage entre mes mains et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre mes intentions, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser dès l'instant où mes idées s'étaient éclaircies, et que je m'étais rappeler que j'étais impliquer dans une relation amoureuse avec cette superbe créature. Le contact de sa peau, sa douceur, généra une dépendance immédiate qui fit surgir dans mon esprit un tourbillon d'images érotiques et m'amena à me demander combien de temps encore je devrais attendre pour à nouveau faire l'amour avec elle. Maudit soit ce psy qui lui avait conseiller d'être prudente avec moi. Tout ce que je voulais s'était goûter à nouveau à la douceur de son corps et me perdre en elle. Cette évocation déclencha une semi-érection qui m'incita à poursuivre mon offensive.

Durant le trajet qui nous ramenais chez lui, je sentais mon inquiétude augmentée. J'ignorais comment me comporter avec lui sans me trahir, et je détestais cette impuissance, cette impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'une certain façon. Et je me détestais pour ça. Bref, j'étais une vrai boule de nerf, aussi avais-je préférer me retrancher derrière un silence prudent. Je préférais ça plutôt que de lui balancer des horreurs au visage.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je l'observais se refamiliariser avec les lieux avec délectation, et au moment où je le sentis se tourner vers moi, je battais précipitamment en retraite. M'emparant de son sac, je m'élançais dans l'escalier, et m'enfermais dans sa chambre. Dire que je pensais que la première fois que j'y mettrais les pieds, ce serait parce que nous serions sur le point de faire l'amour. De tout les scénarios que j'avais imaginer, celui-ci n'en faisait définitivement pas parti. Avec un soupir de lassitude, je m'approchais du lit, notant au passage qu'il s'agissait d'un King Size, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas le moins du monde. Immédiatement, je passais en revue toutes les possibilités qu'un lit d'une telle dimension offraient avant de me censurer mentalement. Si je m'engageais sur cette voix, j'allais implosée.

Me focalisant sur ce que je faisais, je posais le sac de Rick sur son lit, et commençais à le vider machinalement. Mais mes pensées salaces refirent immédiatement surface lorsque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec les boxers de Rick. Rien que de l'imaginer uniquement vêtu de ce petit bout de tissu, mes mains tirant dessus pour le lui retirer, fit grimper de façon alarmante la température de mon corps. J'allais finir par avoir besoin d'une douche froide si je continuais sur cette voix là. Refermant le sac d'un geste brusque, je renonçais à le vider. Il s'en chargerait lui-même. Levant la tête, je constatais que j'avais le visage en feu, et je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau froide sur les joues.

Je restais un long moment à l'étage. Ne redescendant que lorsque j'eus recouvert un calme relatif. Il ne devait pas se douter de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais parce que sinon, j'étais fichue. Avec une lenteur délibérée, je descendis les marches, et remarquais qu'il était toujours assis sur le canapé. Un sourire amusé étira mes lèvres en le voyant assis les pieds sur la table, et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il était vraiment craquant. Mais mon sourire s'estompa lorsque je remarquais la ride soucieuse qui barrait son front. Je stoppais net en bas des escaliers, me demandant à quoi il pensait, et si je devais m'en inquiéter. Je ne remarquais qu'il s'était tourner vers moi que lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole.

Immédiatement, je compris que j'avais des ennuis. Je connaissais Rick. Il était pire qu'un pitbull lorsqu'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Il n'était pas le meilleur écrivain de roman policier pour rien. Je répondais à ses questions par des réponses évasives, évitant son regard, sachant qu'il saurait immédiatement que je lui cachais des choses. Il avait toujours eu la faculté de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, ce que je trouvais à la fois attendrissant et agaçant. J'espérais qu'il finisse par se lasser, mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, et immédiatement, je me tendis.

Et soudain, mon cœur eut des ratés. Il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il me l'avait déjà dit, mais cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il me le disait à moi, ou à Nikki. Manquant d'air, je ressentis le brusque besoin de sortir de cet appartement avant de perdre définitivement le contrôle de mes émotions qui jouaient dangereusement au yoyo. Mais comme s'il avait senti que je cherchais un moyen de m'enfuir, il me saisit le poignet avant de m'attirer à lui et de m'enlacer, m'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Et avant que j'ai compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, il m'embrassait.

D'abord surprise, je me raidis, ne sachant pas comment me comporter. Me sentant réticente, les lèvres de Rick se firent tendres et légères, me laissant le temps de me détendre. Sous la douceur de ce baiser, je finis par lâcher prise, décidant de savourer l'instant, faisant taire ma conscience, et je passais une main sur la nuque de Rick, le rapprochant inconsciemment de moi. Ça m'avait tellement manquer. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je me sentais à ma place, en paix avec mes émotions. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je répondais avec fièvre à son baiser, insinuant ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche brûlante et humide qui s'ouvrit instantanément pour moi.

Immédiatement, il m'attira plus près de lui et j'appréciais une nouvelle fois la façon dont mon corps s'accordait au sien. Sa bouche était chaude et accueillante sous la mienne, et il accentua la pression de ses lèvres, sans pour autant m'embrasser pleinement. Mon ventre effleura son entrejambe et mes longues cuisses souples heurtèrent la ferme musculature des siennes. Comme pour m'éloigner de lui, je posais ma main à plat sur son torse, à l'endroit exact où battait son cœur, mais au lieu de ça, je glissais mes mains sur ses épaules et me laissais aller contre lui dans un gémissement de plaisir.

« Comment dois-je interpréter cette réaction? » le taquinais-je tout contre ses lèvres sur lesquelles je passais une langue gourmande sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Je m'écartais légèrement de lui, et plongeais mon regard dans l'océan ombragé de ses yeux qui me dévoraient littéralement, faisant remonter un brûlant frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Incapable de s'exprimer convenablement, il grogna et m'attira farouchement contre lui, me faisant sentir l'effet que notre baiser avait eu sur lui. A l'éclair qui traversa son regard, je sus qu'il allait à nouveau m'embrasser, et je me passais la langue sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, et j'attendis. Mon corps était tendu vers le sien, et j'oubliais toutes mes craintes concernant celle à qui était destinée les attentions de Rick. Tout ce que je voulais pour le moment, c'était lui.

Répondant à mon gémissement d'impatience, il s'empara de ma bouche avec la fougue d'un homme sexuellement frustré, et je sentis un frisson de volupté m'envahir. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait encore embrassée comme ça, avec ce mélange de passion brut et d'amour infini. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'assaut de la langue de Rick, et il l'introduisit dans ma bouche pour me savourer pleinement, tout en me faisant ployer la taille afin que je perçoive toute la force de son désir. Je gémis et planta les ongles dans ses épaules. Un long frisson parcourut le dos de Rick, apparemment pleinement satisfait que je répondes avec fougue à sa passion. Le désir le plus violent que j'eû jamais ressenti me submergea. Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais l'estomac noué. Mais ça n'était pas uniquement du désir. Là c'était plus brûlant, plus doux, plus explosif, plus tendre. Quelque chose qui me consumais, me laissait pantelante.

« J'ai envie de toi Kate, maintenant » souffla-t-il en me caressant la joue, et la chaleur de sa peau me bouleversa.

Je m'apprêtais à acquiescer, envahie par un désir primaire, vorace, lorsque mon téléphone me tira violemment de la bulle de passion qui nous entourait. Gémissante, je laissais ma tête tomber sur son épaule et fermais les yeux. Après quelques secondes, je me redressais, quittais l'étreinte de ses bras, et me dirigeais vers le comptoir sur lequel j'avais poser ma veste. En voyant le nom d'Esposito, je me demandais s'il se vengeait de la fois où je l'avais déranger de la même façon avant de décrocher. Et en l'écoutant parler, je sus que notre petit intermède sensuel était bel et bien terminé. Ce qui, alors que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions me revenais en mémoire, me fit songer que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Dès que j'eu raccrocher, j'enfilais ma veste, et rattachais mon holster à ma taille avant de me tourner vers Rick, m'apprêtant à l'entendre me supplier de rester. Mais étrangement, il n'en fit rien. Il paraissait ailleurs, et je me demandais s'il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer ou bien s'il imaginait ce qui aurait pu se passer si nous n'avions pas été interrompu. Mais pressée, je ne m'attardais pas sur la question, et après lui avoir promis de repasser dès que je le pourrais, je m'élançais dans la cage d'escalier vers ma nouvelle scène de crime. Dans la voiture, je me repassais en boucle notre étreinte, lorsqu'un détail me revint en mémoire, et je fis une brusque embardée qui me valut quelques coups de klaxon qui prirent miraculeusement fin lorsque j'allumais mon gyrophare.

« Bon sang! Il m'a appeler Kate! » criais-je dans le silence de l'habitacle.

**Et voilà, un petit moment un peu chaud entre nos deux héros, mais rien de bien méchant, vous en conviendrez... **

**Rick n'a toujours pas retrouver la mémoire, mais il commence à se poser de plus en plus de questions... **

**Si ça vous plaît toujours, j'essayerais de vous poster une suite demain matin avant d'aller en cours, sinon vous devrez attendre demain soir à mon retour des cours... **

**Bisous et bonne soirée!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Comme et promis, et comme j'ai le temps surtout, je vous poste la suite... **

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 17** :

J'étais sous le choc. Il m'avait appeler Kate. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Il m'avait appeler Kate. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'appelait plus Nikki. En fait, il l'évitait soigneusement. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait remarquer que ça m'énervait, mais finalement, le problème venait peut-être de lui. Il avait sûrement pris conscience que m'appeler comme ça était erroné.

Et il m'avait appeler Kate. Oui, je sais, je ressemblais à un vieux disque rayé, mais j'avais du mal à y croire. Pourtant, mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte. Il l'avait fait à l'instinct, sans réfléchir, comme un automatisme. Je ne devais pas me réjouir trop vite et crier victoire. Il me fallait persévérer dans l'effort. Je sentais que sa mémoire était sur le point de lui revenir, mais maintenant plus que jamais, je devais être prudente. En attendant, si j'avais su que l'embrasser le pousserais à m'appeler Kate, je lui aurait sauter dessus plus tôt.

Repensant aux baisers que nous avions partagés, un frisson de volupté me traversa. Nous nous étions déjà embrassés, mais jamais comme ça. Les baisers de Rick avaient eu quelque chose de suggestif et d'incroyablement sensuel. Ils étaient tout à la fois intimes, brûlants et excitants. J'aurais pu l'embrasser des heures durant sans me lassée, et c'est bien ce que j'avais faillit faire. Sans ce maudit téléphone, nous serions probablement dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est, se découvrant l'un l'autre.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante que j'arrivais sur les lieux du crime. Un parc. Tu parle d'un changement! Au pas de charge, je m'approchais d'Esposito qui écarquilla les yeux en croisant mon regard. Parfait. Au moins savait-il que je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir leurs plaisanteries. Je le vis dire quelques chose à Ryan qui jeta un regard dans ma direction avant de baisser précipitamment les yeux sur son bloc notes lorsque je lui adressais un regard menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a? » m'exclamais-je dès que je fus à porter de voix.

« Un jogger a trouver le corps sans vie d'une fillette vers 10 heures… » se lança Esposito sans me regarder.

Mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, m'avançant vers Lanie. A la vue du petit corps sans vie, mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Continuant d'avancer, je remarquais que la fillette avait de long cheveux roux, et je pensais immédiatement à Alexis. Dieu merci, elle était en sécurité avec Martha. Annoncer aux parents la mort de leur fille allait être un véritable cauchemar. Et sans pouvoir me retenir, je m'emparais de mon téléphone et appelais Rick. J'avais besoin de sa présence.

Après le départ de Nikki, je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le canapé, maudissant l'inventeur du téléphone. Elle avait enfin baisser sa garde, et il avait fallu que nous soyons interrompu. Si j'étais parano, je commencerais à croire que l'univers cherchait à me faire comprendre quelque chose. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était une certitude, mais pour une obscure raison, la vie s'acharnait à nous éloigner. C'était quoi? Une sorte de test divin pour s'assurer de mon amour pour cette femme que je savais ne pas mériter?

Je fourrageais des deux mains dans mes cheveux, cherchant à me calmer. J'étais tendu, très tendu, aussi décidais-je d'aller prendre une douche. En entrant dans ma chambre, la première chose que je sentis fut le parfum de Kate. Et je me figeais. Mon problème physique était résolu. J'étais horrifié, et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me baffais si fort que je valsais contre le mur.

Comment avais-je pu faire une chose aussi monstrueuse? Elle allait me tuer! Je l'avais appeler Kate pour l'amour du ciel! Emporter par la passion qu'elle avait éveillé en moi, j'avais cesser de réfléchir pour simplement réagir, et je l'avais appeler par le prénom de celle qui me hantait jour et nuit. Ça m'avait paru si naturel de soupirer ce prénom là qu'il m'avait échapper sans même que j'en prenne conscience. Et maintenant, j'étais dans le pétrin. Ma mort serait lente et terriblement douloureuse, et j'aurais mériter chaque seconde de ce traitement. Mais ce qui m'était insupportable, c'est que je lui avais probablement brisé le cœur. Même si lorsqu'elle était parti, elle n'avait pas eu l'air particulièrement bouleversée, je savais à quel point elle était douée pour dissimulée ses émotions.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ressentis le besoin d'écrire. Alors, n'ayant plus besoin de prendre de douche, je faisais demi tour et gagnais mon bureau dans lequel je m'enfermais. M'asseyant dans mon fauteuil, j'allumais mon portable, et ouvrais une page words. Faisant le vide dans mon esprit, je laissais mes souvenirs m'envahir, et je commençais à taper. Les mots coulaient tout seuls, et lorsque je m'arrêtais, je constatais avec étonnement que j'avais écrit une centaine de page. Faisant défiler le texte, je revenais au début, et commençais à lire au moment où mon téléphone sonna. Je grimaçais en voyant les initiales K.B. s'afficher sur mon écran.

Génial, même mon portable me rappelait mes erreurs. J'espérais que Nikki n'avait jamais vu ça… Enregistrant mon « oeuvre », je refermais mon ordinateur tout en décrochant.

« Alors, je te manque déjà? » la taquinais-je en adoptant un ton aussi désinvolte que possible.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre s'il te plaît? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

« Bien sûr, ou es-tu? » m'enquis-je en me dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et je sentais mon inquiétude pour elle revenir à la charge. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle était quelque part dehors à risquer sa vie, et que je n'étais pas là pour jouer les diversions pendant qu'elle attrapait les méchants. Nous formions une bonne équipe, je le lui avais déjà dit, et je le pensais toujours. Je l'écoutais m'indiquer où les retrouvés, et je m'élançais dehors. J'avais senti à sa voix qu'elle avait besoin de moi, de sentir ma présence à ses côtés. Et je sus d'une manière quasi certaine que cette affaire concernait un enfant. C'était les seules fois où je voyais son masque de flic forte et sans émotions prendre l'eau.

Dix minutes plus tard, le taxi me déposait sur la 6ème Avenue, et je m'empressais d'entrer dans le Bryant Park. Et mon intuition m'indiquant que la victime était un enfant ne fit que se renforcer. Ce parc était un enclos de verdure où les familles aimaient venir pique-niquer. Moi-même j'y amenais souvent Alexis lorsqu'elle était petite, surtout lorsque la foire s'y installait. Rapidement, j'aperçus les flics en uniforme qui refoulaient les curieux, et je m'approchais d'eux en souriant, ravi d'être à nouveau de la partie.

« Salut les mecs! Je peux? » les saluais-je avec un grand sourire.

« Sûr! Il sont là-bas! » me sourit un jeune flic en m'indiquant une direction par-dessus son épaule.

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête, j'empruntais un petit chemin de terre, et la première chose que je vis, ce fut-elle. Elle discutait avec Lanie, et je continuais de m'approcher sans la quitter des yeux lorsqu'un éclair rouge attira mon attention. Et c'est là que je la vis. Cette jolie petite fille qui m'évoqua immédiatement Alexis. Cette petite princesse qui ne grandirait jamais, qui n'ouvrirait plus jamais ses grands yeux curieux sur le monde, qui ne rirait plus. Et je compris pourquoi Kate m'avait appeler. Elle aussi avait du penser à Alexis, et elle avait eu besoin de moi. Alors, sans me soucier du qu'en dira-t-on, je m'approchais d'elle et posait une main sur son bras.

« Et-ce que ça va? » m'enquis-je doucement, pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

« Maintenant que tu es là, ça ira » soupira-t-elle en me souriant avec reconnaissance.

« Eh Bro! » s'écria Esposito en me flanquant une grande claque enthousiaste dans le dos

« Comment va vieux frère? » renchérit Ryan avec un sourire tout aussi enthousiaste que son partenaire.

« Bien les gars, merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on a? » demandais-je en désignant le corps que les coroners embarquaient.

« Pauvre gosse. Lanie dit qu'il n'y a pas eu d'abus sexuel. Elle a visiblement été étranglée. On en saura plus au moment de l'autopsie » soupira-t-il en suivant mon regard. « Une idée de qui elle est? » demandais-je, surpris par le silence inhabituel de Nikki.

« Nop. Personne ne la reconnaît. On aura peut-être de la chance avec le fichier des enfants disparus… » répondit Ryan en se tournant vers Nikki, attendant les instructions.

« Ok. Faites le tour du voisinage avec une photo d'elle, quelqu'un la reconnaîtra peut-être. Je m'occupe des fichiers » répondit-elle finalement avant de s'éloigner en direction des voitures.

Esposito et Ryan acquiescèrent et après m'avoir salué, s'éclipsèrent. Voyant que Nikki avait déjà atteint sa voiture, je courrais pour la rejoindre, de peur qu'elle ne m'attende pas. Mais elle s'arrêta près de celle-ci, et attendit que je la rejoigne avant de monter. Une fois nos ceintures mises, elle se tourna vers moi en se mordillant la lèvre, et une bouffée d'angoisse m'étreignit.

« Merci d'être venu aussi vite » souffla-t-elle sans oser me regarder.

Mon souffle se relâcha, et un tendre sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. J'aimais la femme forte et courageuse qu'elle était, mais j'adorais lorsqu'elle me laissait voir la femme vulnérable qu'elle était aussi. Délicatement, je repoussais ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et posant ma main sous son menton, l'obligeais à me regarder.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi mon ange » souris-je avant de me pencher et de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Je ne me risquais pas à plus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas que je me montre affectueux en public. Elle me sourit doucement, puis ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Lorsque je la vis redresser fièrement la tête, je sus que le lieutenant de police était de retour. Le silence commençant à s'installer, je décidais de le rompre en lui posant une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que l'enquête avait été résolue.

« Racontes-moi pourquoi je me suis retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital… » lançais-je en me calant dans mon siège, comme si je m'apprêtais à écouter une bonne histoire.

Elle soupira et roula des yeux et se lança « Walters et Lesly ont avoués qu'ils s'en étaient pris à toi pour essayer de brouiller les pistes. »

« Je devrais me sentir flattés, j'ai des fans même chez les psychopathes » fanfaronnais-je, sachant qu'elle allait être agacée.

« Ils t'ont surtout choisi parce que tu avais des parts dans leur société et parce qu'ils savaient que tu travaillais avec la police. Ils espéraient que je ne m'occuperais pas d'eux… » rétorqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir qui me tira un rire que j'étouffais rapidement.

« Ouep, bah ils se sont fourrés le doigts dans l'œil, et jusqu'à l'os! » souris-je sans cacher mon admiration pour elle.

« Quand ils ont compris qu'on était remontés jusqu'à eux à cause de Hell, ils se sont vite mis à table. Walters est celui qui a torturé ces pauvres types. C'est apparemment pour ce petit côté sadique qu'il a été renvoyé de l'armée. Lesly lui a préférer la douceur. La mise en scène était également là pour brouiller les pistes. Ils voulaient qu'on pense à un tueur en série… » poursuivit-elle pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Ça aurait pu marcher. Et ça fait une super histoire, même si je ne l'aurais pas écrit de la même façon… » remarquais-je en secouant la tête.

« Ah oui? Et comment l'aurais-tu écrite? » s'enquit Nikki avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Ce qui les a conduit à leur perte, c'est de s'en être pris à moi. Donc déjà, je n'aurais pas utiliser de diversion aussi grotesque, j'aurais choisi quelque chose de plus subtile, et sans lien aucun avec mes victimes principales. Je ne sais pas moi, le meurtre d'une prostituée, ou bien d'une vieille dame, ou encore le braquage d'une bijouterie, que sais-je… » énonçais-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Au moment où je parlais de bijouterie, un éclair blanc me déchira le crâne, et je portais mes mains à ma tête tant la douleur devenait insupportable. En gémissant, je m'effondrais sur mon siège. A peine conscient, j'entendis Kate hurler mon prénom, et j'entendis les pneus crissé violemment alors qu'elle se garait. Les yeux clos, je laissais peu à peu la douleur refluée alors qu'un souvenir m'assaillait.

_**Flash-back**_ :

_Kate et moi allongés devant un feu de cheminée, partageant une étreinte passionnée. Kate criant mon prénom alors que mes caresses la menait à l'extase. Kate s'endormant dans mes bras alors que je l'emportais dans sa chambre. Kate si belle alors que les rayons de la lune caressait son visage paisible. _

_Et alors que je m'apprêtais à retirer mes vêtements, mon téléphone s'était mis à sonner. Décrochant rapidement, je quittais sa chambre pour ne pas l'éveillée. _

_« Allô? » chuchotais-je en retournant dans le salon. _

_« Mr Castle? Ici Mr Powell. Désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, mais vous m'aviez demander de vous contacter dès que votre commande serait arrivée » me répondit une voix raffinée à l'autre bout de la ligne. _

_« Vous ne me dérangez pas Mr Powell, au contraire! Elle est là? » m'enquis-je avec un grand sourire. _

_« Oui Mr. Pouvez-vous venir immédiatement? » me confirma-t-il visiblement aussi exciter que moi. _

_« J'arrive immédiatement! » clamais-je en raccrochant. _

_J'espérais que Kate ne m'en voudrais pas trop de l'abandonner maintenant, mais si les choses se passaient comme je l'espérais, elle ne m'en voudrait pas longtemps…. Ramassant mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, je me rhabillais,et après avoir été embrassé Kate, je quittais son appartement, direction une bijouterie privée. Pour mes ex-femmes, j'avais acheter leurs bijoux dans des grands magasins impersonnels ultra chers comme Cartier, mais pour Kate… Pour elle, je voulais quelque chose d'unique, qui aurait une véritable signification. Et pour un de mes livres, j'avais découvert cette bijouterie qui était une véritable mine d'or. Et surtout, l'on pouvait y faire fabriquer ses bijoux. _

_A mon arrivée, je sonnais impatiemment, et un vigile vint m'ouvrir et me guida jusqu'à un petit salon privé où m'attendait le propriétaire. Je le saluais, et posais mon regard sur l'écrin de velours sur lequel reposait délicatement la bague que j'avais imaginer pour Kate. Elle était somptueuse. L'anneau était en or fin et se composait de deux anneaux d'une telle finesse qu'on avait l'impression qu'un rien pourrait les brisés, l'un en or blanc et l'autre en or jaune, qui s'enlaçaient, soudés au milieu par un diamant rose. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un cœur et était entouré par deux petits saphirs en forme de larmes. L'un bleu d'eau , et l'autre vert d'eau. Cette bague m'avait coûté une petite fortune, tant la couleur des pierres que j'avais demandé était rare, mais en la voyant, je sus qu'elle plairait à Kate._

_« Monsieur est satisfait? » s'enquit finalement l'orfèvre avec un petit sourire satisfait. _

_« Pleinement, elle est parfaite! » souris-je en sortant mon carnet de chèques. _

**Fin du Flash-back**

« Rick? Est-ce que ça va? Tu m'entends? » entendis-je la voix inquiète de Kate alors que ses mains fraîches me caressaient la joue.

« Ça va… Le médecin m'avait prévenu que ça pouvait arriver… » marmonnais-je en ouvrant lentement les yeux et en me focalisant sur son visage angoissée.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du te demander de venir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt » murmura-t-elle en culpabilisant.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce serait arriver même si j'étais rester chez moi » protestais-je en me redressant me sentant beaucoup mieux.

« Je vais te ramener chez toi » déclara-t-elle en reprenant sa place et en démarrant.

« Pas la peine, je t'assure. Allez, on a une enquête a mener… » lui souris-je avec entrain.

Elle me fixa un long moment, puis acquiesça, choisissant de ne pas discuter, mais je voyais bien à ses épaules tendues, qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Me calant contre mon siège, je pensais au souvenir qui venait de m'assaillir avec une violence inouïe. Je n'avais qu'un seul moyen de savoir qi cette bague existait bel et bien. Rentrer chez moi et allez vérifier si elle se trouvait bien dans le coffre de ma chambre. Et puis un autre détail me frappait. Cette bague, je l'avais dessinée et faite faire pour Kate. Et elle m'avait appeler Rick. Je devais également lire ce que j'avais écrit sur cet ordinateur tout à l'heure. Je sentais que j'y verrais plus clair après. Mais pour le moment, ma partenaire avait besoin de moi pour faire face aux parents de notre petite victime, et je comptais bien lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Après seulement, je songerais à obtenir des réponses aux doutes qui m'assaillaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, les choses se précisent... Rick est-il sur le point de retrouver la mémoire? **

**La suite ce soir, bisous et bonne journée tous le monde!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Voici le chapitre du soir! **

**Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 18**:

Notre arrivée au poste ne passa pas inaperçue. Tout le monde vint nous saluer, et même si elle souriait, je voyais bien que mon lieutenant préféré commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Aussi coupais-je cours à ces effusions avec tact, et l'entraînais vers l'ascenseur. La montée s'effectua dans un silence gêné, et je me retins de la taquinée sur le fait qu'elle m'avait appeler Rick. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des regards obliques de temps en temps.

« Quoi? » soupira-t-elle avec exaspération en se tournant vers moi.

« Rien du tout… » assurais-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent, avant de recommencer mon manège.

« Castle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'emporta-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Castle… En un éclair, je revoyais toutes les fois où elle avait hurler mon nom de cette façon, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place, et je commençais à comprendre qu'à mon réveil, j'avais tout interpréter de travers. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'en veuille. Sans répondre, je la regardais en souriant bêtement, ce qui l'énerva à un peu plus.

« Ce que tu peut être agaçant! » grogna-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

« Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, donne-moi la fessée, je l'ai bien mériter… » lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Cette réplique m'était venue spontanément à l'esprit, et fasciné je la regardais se retourner lentement vers moi, retenant un halètement de surprise.

« Tu te souviens de ça? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Ça me revient par bribes… C'était pendant notre première enquête, c'est ça… » marmonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à forcer mes souvenirs, mais ceux-ci m'échappèrent.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et je vis l'espoir naître dans son regard. Et je m'en voulu d'être la cause de son inquiétude. Enfin, je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait tout le temps à cause de moi, mais là, c'était différent. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir à moi, à me laisser entrer dans sa vie, et mon amnésie avait tout remis en question. Moi-même je nageais en pleine confusion, et malgré les apparences, je tenais à la vie, et comme elle me l'avait si souvent fait remarquer, je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle avait une arme.

La journée se termina avant que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte. Nous avions découvert que la fillette était orpheline, ses parents ayant trouvés la mort dans un accident d'avion. Elle était l'unique héritière d'une des plus grosses fortunes new-yorkaise. En apprenant ce détail, Kate et moi avions échanger un regard entendu, et je n'avais pu me retenir.

« J'imagine très bien ce qui s'est passé. Si on creuse un peu, on va découvrir que l'accident qui a entraîné la mort de ses parents n'en était pas un. Quelqu'un voulait se débarrasser d'eux pour mettre la main sur la fortune familiale. La petite aurait du être avec ses parents lors de l'accident, mais pour X raison, ça n'a pas été le cas. Le tueur devait donc trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser sans éveiller les soupçons. Il l'attire dans le parc, et elle ne se méfie pas. Pourquoi le ferait-elle? Elle le connaît et se sens en sécurité. Et pendant qu'elle mange sa glace, il s'approche lentement d'elle par derrière, pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, lui sourit et recommence à manger. Alors lentement, il entoure son cou de ses mains et commence à serrer. Et avant qu'elle puisse protester, son petit corps se fait tout mou, et elle s'affale sans un bruit dans l'herbe, sa glace inachevée fondant près d'elle alors que son assassin s'éloigne tranquillement, un sourire satisfait et cruel au coin des lèvres… »déclarais-je d'un ton mélodramatique.

« Très bonne histoire Mr l'écrivain, mais ça n'est qu'une histoire… » souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux, mais un sourire sur ses lèvres la trahit.

« Mais je suis sûr que j'ai raison! » assurais-je en posant mes pieds sur son bureau.

« On est pas au club Med ici » feignit-elle d'être exaspérée en repoussant brutalement mes pieds de son bureau.

Et j'avais effectivement raison. Bon, pas pour la glace, mais j'avais vu juste pour le reste. L'associé du père de notre petite victime était un joueur invétéré. Il avait accumulé de grosses dettes, et le seul moyen de s'en sortir qu'il avait trouver, était de tuer toute une famille pour se refaire. Kate était hors d'elle. Je crus même qu'elle allait lui en flanquer une, ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'il tenta de prendre la fuite après que nous l'ayons interpeller à son bureau.

L'enquête bouclée, je lui proposais de rentrer chez moi pour manger, mais elle prétexta avoir de la paperasse à faire pour esquiver. Pas dupe, je ne fit cependant aucun commentaires. Cela me laisserait le temps de vérifier si mes suppositions étaient fondées, ou bien si je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité.

« Rejoins-moi quand tu en aura fini avec ce rapport…» murmurais-je contre le velouté de sa joue avant de me reculer et de partir.

Je rentrais chez moi, bien décider à tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Une fois mon rapport terminé, je rentrais chez moi. Mais arriver en bas de mon immeuble, je prenais conscience que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans un appartement vide. Je voulais être avec Rick. Alors je redémarrais et prenais la direction de son appartement. En arrivant, je levais machinalement les yeux vers les fenêtres de chez lui, et constatais que tout était déjà éteint. En me mordant la lèvre, je réalisais qu'il était déjà tard. J'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir, puis finalement, je montais et entrais en utilisant la clé que Rick avait faite pour moi.

Aussi discrètement que possible, je montais les escaliers, et gagnais la chambre de mon compagnon. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les rayons de la lune, et je laissais lentement les yeux s'habitués à la pénombre. Une fois que je distinguais le lit, je me déshabillais rapidement, et me glissais sous les draps, me coulant contre la chaleur rassurante du corps de Rick. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, ses bras se glissèrent autour de ma taille, et il m'attira plus près de lui. Je m'endormais paisiblement, me sentant à ma place.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, ma main reposait sur le torse de Rick, juste au-dessus de son cœur, et son bras encerclait ma taille. Nous partagions le même oreiller, et je souriais devant l'expression sereine et innocente qu'il affichait.

« Oh Rick… Je suis tellement désolée, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » murmurais-je tout bas « Durant ces quelques jours où tu a été dans le coma, j'ai vécu l'enfer. Je ne m'étais pas senti à ce point abandonnée depuis la mort de ma mère. Je sais bien que tu es revenu, mais quand tu ne m'a pas reconnue à ton réveil, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur… Je crois qu'une part de moi t'en veux encore, et tant que je n'aurais pas fait la paix avec ce sentiment, je serais incapable de t'ouvrir à nouveau complètement mon cœur. Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi, mais… laisse-moi juste un peu de temps s'il te plaît… » terminais-je en soupirant de nouveau avant de déposer un baiser arachnéen sur ses lèvres.

Délicatement, pour ne pas l'éveiller, je sortais du lit, et me dirigeais vers la douche. J'y restais un long moment, puis me décidais finalement à en sortir. Je grimaçais en constatant que j'avais oublier mes vêtements, et c'est donc vêtu uniquement d'une serviette que je retournais dans la chambre. Sentant un regard intense posé sur moi, je constatais que Rick était réveillé. Souriant devant sa mine ébahie, je venais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Bien dormi? » m'enquis-je doucement.

« Hmmmm... même si j'aurais préférer être réveiller lorsque tu es rentrer. » soupira-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas oser te réveiller. Tu es tellement craquant quand tu dors » ajoutais-je en souriant malicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive mon ange? Pourquoi ais-je la désagréable impression que je suis en train de te perdre? » s'enquit-il avec tristesse.

« Tu ne me perdra jamais, tu devrais le savoir » soupirais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je pensais le savoir, mais depuis mon accident, je vois bien que les choses sont différentes entre nous. Tu ne me laisses même plus te toucher, et tu es gênée quand je me montre affectueux avec toi. Parfois j'en viens à me demander s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que l'on se sépare avant que l'on finisse par se faire du mal… » déclara-t-il en frissonnant d'angoisse.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? » m'enquis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. La simple idée que nous ne soyons plus ensemble à chaque instants de la journée me donna envie de vomir. Je n'imaginais même plus la vie sans lui, sans ses théories abracadabrantes et ses traits d'humour. Avec lui, j'avais depuis longtemps appris à utiliser mon cœur plutôt que ma raison.

« Bon sang non! » cria-t-il en me faisant sursauter « ce que je veux c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux que la femme que j'aime soit heureuse et comme je ne semble plus te rendre heureuse, je cherche juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi… » murmura-t-il avec impuissance.

« Tu me connais… J'ai toujours eu du mal à dire ce que je ressens, et parfois ça me prend beaucoup de temps pour analyser mes sentiments, mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu me quitte! » m'exclamais-je en laissant couler une larme sur ma joue.

En me voyant pleurer, Rick jura sourdement et se redressa pour m'attirer contre lui. En sanglotant, je me pressais contre lui, me moquant parfaitement d'être à moitié nue dans les bras de mon partenaire tout aussi dévêtu que moi. Rick resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de moi, jurant entre ses dents pour m'avoir fait pleurer. Il me berça contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent et que je finisse par m'endormir.

Je jurais sourdement en la voyant se mettre à pleurer et l'attirais contre moi. Je resserrais l'étreinte de mes bras autour de sa taille, me traitant silencieusement de tout les noms pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire avec elle. Je savais juste qu'elle me rendait fou. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. C'est seulement en l'observant de près que je réalisais qu'elle semblait épuisée. Je voulus me dégager pour l'allonger sur le lit et la laisser dormir tranquillement, mais elle remua dans son sommeil, et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Elle ne semblait pas décider à me laisser partir, alors finalement je m'allongeais contre les oreillers, dans une position qui serait confortable pour tout les deux, et me laissais aller à rêvasser tout en traçant des arabesques sur son bras nu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remua de nouveau, et roula sur le côté.

La nuit dernière, je m'étais allonger, terrasser par un mal de crâne insupportable, et n'avait donc pas pu vérifier ce que j'avais écrit sur mon portable. Posant une couverture sur elle et l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, j'enfilais un jean et un T-shirt, et fonçais dans mon bureau. Je tapotais nerveusement sur mon bureau, attendant que mon ordinateur s'allume, et dès que ce fut fait, j'ouvris le fichier que j'avais créer hier. Et alors que je lisais, mes souvenirs me revenaient progressivement. Ma rencontre avec Kate, notre partenariat houleux, comment j'avais décider de créer le personnage de Nikki en m'inspirant de Kate, mon illumination avant de commettre la plus grosse bourde de toute ma vie, et notre couple.

Je me souvenais de tout. Absolument tout. Me repassant le film de mes souvenirs, je sursautais en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, et soupirais en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Kate, et qu'elle était habillée. Elle tenait encore son téléphone dans la main. Résigné à devoir repoussé l'annonce de la fin de mon amnésie à plus tard, je la rejoignais en lui souriant doucement.

« Eh… Un nouveau meurtre? » m'enquis-je doucement pour briser la gêne qui venait de s'installée entre nous.

« Non. C'était Lanie. J'avais oublier qu'on devait passer la journée entre filles. Elle m'attend chez moi… » répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Oh… Et comment comptes-tu expliquer le fait que tu n'ai pas passer la nuit chez toi? » la taquinais-je en souriant malicieusement.

« Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose de toutes façons… » répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien, ce qui me surpris.

« Quand reviens-tu? » demandais-je pour cacher le trouble que le sous-entendu de sa phrase avait éveillé en moi.

« Tard dans la nuit je pense… » sourit-elle en s'approchant de moi et en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres avant de partir.

Visiblement, notre petite discussion de tout à l'heure avait porter ses fruits. Ne me restais plus qu'à lui faire comprendre que j'avais retrouver la mémoire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je montais m'assurer que la bague était bien en sécurité. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle la trouve! Elle serait capable d'aller s'imaginer dieu sait quoi. Je voulais attendre le moment parfait pour la lui offrir, mais là tout de suite maintenant, c'était beaucoup trop tôt…

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà! Rick a enfin retrouver la mémoire! J'espère que ça vous a plu! **

**Quand et comment va-t-il l'annoncer à Kate? La suite au prochain épisode! **

**Bisous et bonne soirée tout le monde**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne posterais pas avant demain matin, mais j'ai décider de poster un autre chapitre ce soir pour remercier Sarah d'Emeraude de ses si gentils commentaires et gsr45 de sa fidelité... **

**En espérant que çe chapitre vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 19** :

Je prenais mon temps pour rejoindre mon appartement. La discussion que nous avions eu avec Rick me donnait des sueurs froides. J'avais jouer avec le feu et j'avais faillit m'y brûler les ailes. Il avait sérieusement envisagé de rompre. Et le plus ironique c'est qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien, parce qu'il pensait que c'est-ce que je voulais. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il fallait absolument que je me confis à quelqu'un. Cette journée entre filles tombait à pic. Lanie était toujours de bon conseils, et je savais qu'elle me dirait quoi faire. De toutes façons, elle me le dirait même si je ne le lui demandais pas. A cette idée, un fou rire me gagna, et c'est donc toujours en riant que je regagnais mon appartement.

En refermant la porte, je constatais que Lanie avait pris ses aises en m'attendant. Je lui avais dit ou trouver la clé pour ne pas qu'elle ne m'attende sur le palier, et elle avait tout préparer en attendant. Elle avait mis de la musique en fond sonore, et avais préparer des amuses gueules et des mignardises. Et pour compléter le tout, du vin blanc reposait dans un seau à glace. L'ambiance créée était parfaite pour les confidences. En voyant le regard déterminé de Lanie, je compris que l'heure des aveux avaient sonnée. Elle ne me laisserait pas quitter cet appartement avant que je lui ais tout raconter. Et avec un sourire rusé, je décidais de la faire mijoter un peu. Après tout, elle nous cachait son histoire avec Esposito depuis plus longtemps. Donc, ce serait donnant-donnant.

« Où vas-tu? » me demanda-t-elle en me voyant passer près du canapé sans m'arrêter.

« Passer une tenue plus confortable » déclarais-je en dissimulant un sourire amusé.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions confortablement installées sur mon canapé. Lanie m'observait, cherchant visiblement le meilleur angle d'attaque. Souriant intérieurement, je décidais de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Alors comment est-ce qu'Esposito embrasse? » demandais-je en y allant carrément.

Elle faillit recracher la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler, et je me retins de rire devant l'expression de son visage. Visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à subir un interrogatoire.

« Comme un dieu. Et Rick? Et je veux tout les détails! » répliqua-t-elle se remettant assez vite de sa surprise, mais ça ne me surprenais pas. C'était Lanie après tout.

« Et bien… pour tout te dire, il embrasse divinement bien, tu n'as pas idée. Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait embrasser comme ça, avec autant de passion et d'amour. Chaque fois qu'il me touche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le corps en feu… » avouais-je, un sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

« J'en étais sûre. Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes en couple? » voulut-elle savoir avec excitation.

« Presque deux mois maintenant… » avouais-je en me mordillant doucement la lèvre avant de lui retourner la question.

« Un peu plus d'un an. Même si au début, j'appréciais qu'on garde notre relation pour nous, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'afficher ouvertement avec lui. Ne plus avoir à me cacher… » soupira-t-elle.

« Je connais le sentiment, même si pour le moment ça me conviens parfaitement… Tu lui en a parler? » demandais-je doucement.

« Oui, et il m'a répondu qu'on faisait comme je voulais, mais comment dire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble sans pour autant que ça nuise à notre crédibilité? » s'enquit-elle en se rembrunissant.

« Arrêtez de vous cacher. Soyez un couple comme les autres en dehors de heures de travail, et au poste, soyez professionnels, et personne n'y trouvera rien à redire » la rassurais-je en souriant.

« Bon, assez parler de moi… Racontes-moi plutôt comment ça se passe avec Rick. Toujours des problèmes de mémoire? » s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

« Et bien oui toujours, mais je pense qu'il commence à se souvenir… » déclarais-je pensivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » voulut-elle savoir curieuse.

« Quand nous sommes revenus de l'hôpital, il m'a embrasser. Les choses devenaient assez chaude entre nous, et il m'a appeler Kate. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en ait rendu compte, et je n'ais pas oser lui poser la question, mais c'est plutôt bon signe non? » demandais-je avec une petite moue incertaine.

« Bien sûr! Je suis sûre qu'il va rapidement se souvenir de l'extraordinaire Kate Beckett! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant malicieusement.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres avant que mon expression ne s'assombrisse de nouveau en repensant à notre discussion du matin. Un frisson d'angoisse rétrospective me secoua, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx de Lanie.

« Il y a un problème entre vous deux? » s'enquit immédiatement mon amie en prenant une mine inquiète.

« Ce matin, il m'a demander si je voulais que nous nous séparions… » avouais-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? » s'étouffa Lanie avec une autre gorgée de vin et préféra reposer son verre sur la table basse.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ce soit à Nikki qu'il fasse l'amour, donc j'évite toute intimité entre nous, et du coup, je me montre parfois distante avec lui… » avouais-je mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose dans mon expression du me trahir, ou alors elle avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose, parce qu'elle se redressa brutalement, et me lança abasourdie « Attends, ne me dit pas que vous n'avez pas encore eu de relations sexuelles! »

Elle m'observait comme si elle venait de découvrir que les extraterrestres vivaient parmi nous, ou bien comme si elle venait d'apercevoir une licorne. Son étonnement m'agaça quelque peu. Non mais c'est vrai! Le sexe n'était pas SI important. _Ouais_… me raillais-je intérieurement. Qui est-ce que j'essayais de convaincre? Sans ce pari stupide, nous aurions déjà sauter le pas, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Il ne s'est vraiment rien passer? » insista-t-elle les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

« Rien d'autre que du soft sexe… On a pas été plus loin que les préliminaires… » avouais-je en rougissant en songeant à la nuit qui avait précédé son accident.

« Je vois, et c'était comment? » demanda Lanie rassurée de voir qu'au moins nous n'avions pas perdu le mode d'emploi.

« Disons que c'était… orgasmique… » souris-je malicieusement.

« Alors ou est le problème? Tu ne lui fait pas confiance? » demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« Lanie… je lui fais confiance avec ma vie, alors pourquoi pas avec mon cœur? » rétorquais-je avec conviction et continuais en voyant qu'elle allait insister « Au début de notre relation, on s'est lancer une sorte de défi… » marmonnais-je sans oser croiser son regard.

« Un défi? » s'enquit-elle en me transperçant de son regard.

« A qui craquerait le premier… » avouais-je attendant le commentaire qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

« Et bien avec deux têtes de mules comme vous, on est pas sortis de l'auberge! » s'exclama Lanie en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtral, et je me demandais si elle avait pris des cours avec Martha.

« Oh ça va hein! » maugréais-je outrée.

« Remarque maintenant qu'il est amnésique, tu pourrais tirer avantage de la situation… » lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire de conspirateur.

« Je pourrais, mais dans ce cas c'est moi qui perdrait ce fichu défi, et je sais exactement ce qu'il m'obligera à faire dans ce cas, et c'est hors de question! » grognais-je en roulant des yeux.

« Pas si tu l'allumes suffisamment pour qu'il perde la tête et que ce soit lui qui te saute dessus… » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard entendu.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'emparer de mon verre, je me figeais alors qu'un plan d'attaque se formait dans mon esprit. Rick ne comprendrait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Un lent sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et Lanie éclata de rire à mes côtés.

Seul dans l'appartement, j'errais quelques instants désoeuvrés, avant de retourner dans mon bureau. Je devais réfléchir à la façon d'annoncer à Kate que j'avais retrouver la mémoire. Et me faire pardonner de l'avoir fait à nouveau se sentir abandonner. Je ne l'avait pas fait exprès bien sûr, mais le résultat était le même. Je devais trouver une façon fun et romantique de le lui faire comprendre. L'idée de m'amuser un peu me traversa l'esprit, mais si jamais elle s'en rendait compte, elle allait me tuer.

Avec un sourire en coin, je me dis que le jeu en valait la chandelle, et puis ce serait un bon moyen d'en finir avec ce défi stupide. Ma facture d'eau avait atteint une somme astronomique ce dernier mois à cause du nombre de douches froides que j'étais obliger de prendre. Et vu la réaction que Kate avait eu entre mes bras la veille de mon accident, ma frustration était partagée. Mais je devais faire les choses bien. Et j'avais tout l'après-midi pour tout préparer.

M'emparant de mon I-Phone, je téléphonais à Madison. Malgré que les choses aient tournées court entre nous, nous étions restés en bons termes, et elle et Kate étaient amies. Je savais qu'elle accepterait de me rendre ce service. Une fois qu'elle m'eut assurer que le repas serait livrer chez Kate à 20 heures, je téléphonais à Alexis. Elle devait me servir de diversion pour faire sortir Kate de chez elle. Ensuite, je quittais mon appartement et allais acheter une montagne de bougies ainsi que des roses. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Des roses blanche à collier rose. Elles étaient extrêmement rares, mais Kate les aimaient depuis que son père en avait offert une à sa mère lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Dans le magasin de bougies, la vendeuse me demanda si j'avais un parfum de prédilection, et la cerise s'imposa à moi. Cette senteur me faisait invariablement penser à Kate. J'en achetais de tailles différentes, sans oublier les bougeoirs pour aller avec. Son précédent appartement étant parti en fumée, mieux valait ne pas retenter l'expérience. Au moment où je ressortais du fleuriste, je reçus un texto d'Alexis qui m'informait que Kate venait de la rejoindre. Parfait. J'appelais Madison pour lui demander de me livrer le repas chez Kate dans une heure, ce qui me laissait le temps de retourner chez moi chercher mon costume et la robe que j'avais acheter pour Kate. En la voyant dans la vitrine, j'avais tout de suite compris que cette robe était faite pour elle, et je la lui avais acheter.

Impatient de la voir la porter, je gagnais son appartement et arrivais juste à temps pour réceptionner le repas. J'écoutais le chef m'expliquer ce que j'avais à faire, puis la raccompagnait à la porte en la remerciant chaleureusement. Ensuite, je préparais la table, en posant deux candélabres au milieu, et en posant des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois satisfait du résultat obtenu, je courais m'occuper de la chambre. J'y disposais également des bougies un peu partout, veillant cependant à ce qu'il n'y en ait pas entre la porte et le lit dont je repoussais les couvertures. Regardant ma montre, je remarquais que Kate ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, aussi me précipitais-je sous la douche avant de me raser, de mettre de l'eau de Cologne et d'enfiler mon costume.

Une fois habillé, j'accrochais la robe de Kate sur la porte de la salle de bain et prenais soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre pour qu'elle ne découvre pas ma petite mise en scène. De retour dans la salle, je mettais les plats à réchauffer et sortais les entrées du frigo que je disposais sur la table. Au moment où je vérifiais la température du champagne, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir mon ange » la saluais-je avec un grand sourire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà, qu'en avez vous penser? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience! **

**Bisous**


	20. Chapter 20

**Encore une fois, merci à Sarah d'Emeraude pour ses commentaires...**

**Place au romantisme... enfin presque... **

**Bonne lecture...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 20** :

Avec un grand sourire, je me tournais vers la porte, m'attendant à voir Kate, et je faillis avoir une attaque en avisant l'identité de la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici? Personne ne l'avait inviter! Du moins je l'espérais…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » m'exclamais-je en me retenant de le foutre dehors.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question » répliqua-t-il en me regardant avec insolence.

« Kate et moi avons une soirée romantique de prévue, ça ne se voit pas? » le provoquais-je en jubilant devant sa mine déconfite.

« Elle me l'aurais dit s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous » affirma-t-il, mais je voyais bien qu'il bluffait totalement.

« Encore faudrait-il que vous vous soyez parler récemment » rigolais-je, me payant ouvertement sa tête.

Il me l'avait prise une fois, mais je ne le laisserais pas recommencer.

« Comment êtes-vous entrer au fait? » demandais-je en le scrutant attentivement.

« Je sais où elle cache sa clé… » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Faux. Le seul double de la clé, c'est moi qui le possède. Alors? » insistais-je en sentant le malaise m'envahir.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû être là… » grommela-t-il en passant sa main derrière son dos.

Soudain, je me demandais si je devais m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité. Kate m'avait souvent dit qu'à force de pousser les gens à bout, je finirais par me faire descendre. Peut-être que ce jour était enfin arriver. Je déglutis difficilement, et attendis de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? » demandais-je priant pour que Kate arrive rapidement.

« Je voulais lui parler, lui donner une autre chance… » déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Je le comprenais. Perdre une femme comme Kate devait être difficile à encaisser. Elle était tellement merveilleuse qu'on ne pouvait qu'en tomber follement amoureux. J'allais être victime d'un crime passionnel! L'auteur en moi jubilais face à la fascinante histoire, l'homme par contre se demandait comment se sortir de ce pétrin, et rapidement.

« Vous connaissez pas le téléphone? » demandais-je innocemment, sans quitter ses mains des yeux.

« Elle ne me réponds pas. Elle m'a rayé de son existence! » cria-t-il hors de lui.

« Elle a tourner la page, vous devriez en faire autant » me risquais-je à dire, et en voyant le regard incendiaire qu'il m'adressa, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.

« J'aurais du comprendre que quelque chose clochait quand elle a refuser que les choses deviennent trop intimes, mais je pensais qu'elle voulait juste attendre un peu, pas qu'elle voulait rompre! » cria-t-il de nouveau sans faire attention à l'information qu'il venait de me livrer.

Alors comme ça ils n'avaient pas été amant? Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres, et je du faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas me mettre à bondir d'allégresse. C'était la meilleure nouvelle de toute l'année, mieux encore que d'apprendre que mon livre était numéro 1 des ventes.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme un crétin! » s'énerva-t-il en comprenant ce qu'il avait malgré lui révéler.

« Bon écoutez, ce n'est pas que cette discussion n'est pas intéressante, loin s'en faut, mais Kate ne va plus tarder maintenant, et si jamais elle vous trouve chez elle alors que vous êtes entrer par effraction, elle ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout être contente, et ça va gâcher la soirée, alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de partir maintenant… » déclarais-je en feignant une décontraction que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Mais au lieu de ça, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et je déglutis en le voyant porter à nouveau sa main à sa ceinture. J'allais mourir… Mais Dieu devait être un de mes fans, parce que soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Kate fit son apparition.

« Te voilà enfin mon ange! » m'exclamais-je avec un tel soulagement, que je la vis se raidir sur le seuil de la porte.

Son sourire s'était effacé, et à la place, elle arborait de nouveau son masque de flic. Son regard engloba la pièce, et je vis la surprise se peindre sur son visage en apercevant notre visiteur non désiré et indésirable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tom? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte et en venant se placer tout naturellement à mes côtés.

« Je voulais te voir » déclara-t-il en nous fixant d'un air mauvais.

« Oui, et pour ça, il est même entrer par effraction » lui appris-je, pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'étais si soulagé de la voir.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles Tom » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec qui claqua comme un coup de feu dans la pièce.

« Mais je… » tenta-t-il de protester en s'approchant vers elle.

Immédiatement, je m'interposais, comme pour la protéger. Pas qu'elle en ait besoin, mais j'avais réagit instinctivement. Je sentis sa main sa poser sur mon bras, et je baissais la tête pour la regarder. Elle me sourit tendrement, et d'une pression de la main, me fit reculer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.. » me sourit-elle avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers son ex « Va-t-en Tom, tu n'a rien à faire ici »

« Lui non plus! » cria-t-il en me fixant avec haine.

« C'est l'homme de ma vie alors oui, sa place est à mes côtés » répliqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Quant à moi, je souriait bêtement. Je pouvais bien mourir maintenant, je m'envolerais tout droit au paradis après ce que je venais d'entendre. Je passais déjà en revue toutes les taquineries dont je pourrais l'accabler, et mon sourire s'accentua rien que d'imaginer ses yeux étincelés de colère. Dieu qu'elle était sexy quand elle était furieuse contre moi!

« Tu me fais pitié Kate! Ce mec est un coureur de jupons, dès qu'il t'aura mise dans son lit, il te laissera tomber comme une vieille chaussette, et il passera à la suivante sur sa liste! » lança Demming d'un ton venimeux.

Je me figeais en entendant son commentaire. Inquiet, je regardais Kate, et même si elle le cacha rapidement, je vis bien que ces paroles l'avaient atteintes. Immédiatement, je sentis une rage froide m'envahir. Qu'il m'attaque, ça m'était égal, mais qu'il cherche à faire du mal à Kate, ça il n'en était pas question. Furieux, je le rejoignis en deux grandes enjambées, et faisant preuve d'une violence inhabituelle chez moi, je l'agrippais par le col de sa chemise, et sans ménagement, je le traînais jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvris en grand, avant de le balancer contre le mur d'en face.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approcher de Kate. Si jamais j'apprends que vous n'avez fait ne serait-ce que penser à elle, vous n'aurez pas assez d'une vie pour vous en repentir » déclarais-je d'un ton frigorifique.

« Voie de fait sur un policier en service, ça va vous coûter cher Castle! » répliqua-t-il en se redressant lentement.

« Oh mais je vous en pris porter plainte, ne vous gêner surtout pas pour moi. Les médias vont se régaler avec cette histoire. Un flic se sert de sa plaque pour se venger de son ex. J'ai des amis très hauts placés Demming, et d'autres qui le sont beaucoup moins… du moins pas d'un point de vue légal… Un seul coup de fil de ma part, et vous êtes fini… » répliquais-je en le toisant froidement.

Derrière moi, je sentais le regard de Kate dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas fier de lui montrer cet aspect de ma personnalité, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour la garder en sécurité, et je ne laisserais personne la blessée dans ses sentiments si je pouvais l'empêcher.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur Castle » répliqua-t-il crânement.

« Oh vraiment… Vous savez qui est Slobodan Milosevic? » demandais-je avec nonchalance. J'entendis Kate haletée, et vis avec satisfaction Demming pâlir.

« Vous bluffez! Comment pourriez-vous connaître le baron de la mafia russe? » déglutit Demming en perdant de sa superbe.

« Vous savez ce que c'est… Je connais un gars qui connaît un gars qui connaît un gars… » répondis-je évasivement avant d'ajouter « Son personnage a fait un tabac dans un de mes romans, et il m'en est très reconnaissant… Il m'a même fait envoyer un message pour me dire que si j'avais besoin d'un…service… il se ferait un plaisir de me donner un coup de main… » fanfaronnais-je avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne vous crois pas… » marmonna Demming plus pâle que beetlejuice.

« Vous voulez faire une partie de roulette russe avec moi Demming? » questionnais-je en riant tout seul de mon jeu de mot, avant d'ajouter « Bon, ce n'est pas que vous me déranger… en fait si mais bon c'est pas poli de le faire remarquer, donc au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir! » lançais-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Soulagé d'en avoir fini, je me tournais vers Kate, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres qui s'effaça instantanément en avisant l'expression de son visage. J'allais avoir des ennuis, ça ne faisait pas un pli.

« Hummm… Ça va comme tu veux? » demandais-je en m'approchant prudemment d'elle.

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu bluffais… » dit-elle en me scrutant attentivement.

« Oh tu parles de Slobodan Milosevic? » demandais-je naïvement, mais devant son expression assassine, je m'empressais de la rassurée « Évidemment, j'ai vu son nom sur un rapport dans le bureau du capitaine, c'est tout… »

« Tu es incorrigible » soupira-t-elle rassurée, avant d'ajouter malicieuse « en tout cas-tu es très sexy quand tu joue les mecs viriles… »

« Ouais, j'ai peaufiner mon personnage… » rigolais-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille avant de lui proposer « Bien, et si on oubliais le vilain géni, et qu'on profitait de notre soirée. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une douche pendant que je réchauffe notre repas? »

« Hummm… excellente idée Mr l'écrivain… » me sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser avec une telle fougue que j'eus brusquement envie de la traînée immédiatement dans sa chambre, et au diable le dîner.

Je m'apprêtais à approfondir notre étreinte, lorsqu'elle m'échappa en riant, et en ondulant outrageusement des hanches, gagna la salle de bain. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle me lança un regard séducteur par-dessus son épaule qui me fit déglutir de désir. Elle me rendait fou. A ce rythme là, je ne tiendrais jamais toute une soirée sans lui sauter dessus. Prenant de profondes inspirations, je me calmais et mettais les tagliatelle au fruits de mer dans le four, puis je posais les queues de homard sur la table et m'assurais que le fondant au chocolat était hors de vue.

Entendant des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournais et ouvrit grand la bouche. Je devais probablement avoir l'air du loup de Tex Avery, mais ça m'étais complètement égal. Elle était renversante. La robe que je lui avais choisi lui allait encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginer. Elle se composait d'un bustier court qui soulignait le galbe de sa poitrine, qui dénudait ses épaules et son ventre, et était rattaché sur les côtés par deux fins morceaux d'étoffe à la jupe qui descendait en cascade chatoyante sur les jambes parfaites de ma compagne. De plus sa couleur émeraude ne faisait qu'accentuer l'éclat du regard de Kate qui semblait irradiée.

« Dieu mon ange, tu es divine… » chuchotais-je en promenant mon regard sur les courbes de son corps.

« Merci pour la robe, elle est somptueuse… » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant d'une démarche chaloupée vers moi et en m'enlaçant tendrement.

« Crois-moi, tout le plaisir est pour moi » m'exclamais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, fasciné par ce que j'y lisais. Un mélange de désir et d'amour.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

« Oui… moi aussi je m'aime » souris-je en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma joue, et mon sourire s'accentua, jusqu'à ce qu'une cuisante douleur à l'oreille me fasse me tortiller.

« POMME! POMME! POMME » criais-je en grimaçant.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse! » déclara-t-elle avant de me relâcher et de s'éloigner de moi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » grognais-je en me massant l'oreille et en l'observant se diriger vers la table.

A la vue qu'elle offrait, j'oubliais la douleur qu'elle venait de m'infliger, et mon sourire idiot refis surface. Seule une fine lanière de tissu maintenait la robe en place dans le dos de Kate, révélant son corps parfait, ce qui me fit déglutir.

« On mange? J'ai faim moi » lança Kate en se tournant vers moi.

Je la vis arquer un sourcil avant qu'un sourire amusé et flatté ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

« Besoin d'une douche froide mon cœur? » me taquina-t-elle en riant de mon trouble.

Bon sang, moi qui pensais tout contrôler avec cette soirée ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Cette femme était une sorcière, et si je ne me méfiais pas, elle allait me faire faire n'importe quoi. En même temps, si ça finissait avec moi lui faisant passionnément l'amour toute la nuit…

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Promis, cette fois plus d'interruption... **

**La suite ce soir... **

**Bisous et bonne journée**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je sais que c'est le milieu de l'après-midi, mais je travaille tard ce soir, donc je vous poste la suite tout de suite pour être sûre d'une, de ne pas oublier, et de deux, ne pas me faire étriper pour avoir poster trop tard... **

**Donc bonne lecture!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 21** :

Durant tout le repas, je sentis le regard de Rick s'appesantir sur moi. Il me dévorait du regard. Intérieurement, je faisais de bonds de joie, et poussais des cris de victoire. Il allait craquer, c'était certain. Enfin si je ne craquais pas la première. En entrant dans l'appartement et en découvrant la présence de Demming, je n'avais pas vraiment prêter attention à la nouvelle décoration de mon appartement. Mais maintenant, je pouvais en profiter pleinement, sans parler de mon compagnon.

Il portait un costume bleu sombre qui lui allait à ravir. Sa veste et sa cravate avaient disparues au milieu du repas, et il avait rouler ses manches sur ses avant-bras et avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Et dieu qu'il était sexy. En le voyant mettre Demming dehors, j'avais frémis en ressentant la force brute qui s'était dégagée de lui. C'était la première fois que je voyais cette partie de sa personnalité. Sauf peut-être lorsque le fan de Nikki Heat avait failli me loger une balle entre les deux yeux, et qu'il l'avait neutralisé, me sauvant la vie par la même occasion. Mais là… Pour la première fois, j'avais eu l'impression qu'il pourrait tuer Demming à mains nues pour me protéger.

Une partie de moi avait été horrifiée de le voir se comporter en mâle alpha, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais trouver ça excitant et réconfortant de savoir que j'avais quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour veiller sur moi. J'avais beau assumer pleinement mon indépendance et ma force de caractère, j'aimais l'idée d'avoir une épaule solide sur laquelle me reposer de temps en temps. Et qu'il s'agisse de Rick était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien sûr, j'allais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui sur son comportement de ce soir. Ce que j'aimais en lui, c'était cette capacité qu'il avait à avoir recours à l'humour et à la dérision plutôt qu'à la violence pour désamorcer une situation. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obliger de changer pour m'impressionner. Il n'en avait nul besoin. J'étais déjà totalement conquise.

En tout cas, il ne s'était pas moquer de moi. Le repas avait été succulent, et il n'était pas encore fini. Rick m'avait promis une surprise pour le dessert, et avec lui, je m'attendais à tout. La conversation s'était rapidement éteinte, et nous avions passer le repas à jauger les réactions de l'autre. Le moindre geste s'était transformés en tentatives de séduction plus ou moins déguisées. C'était un jeu de puissance qu'aucun de nous ne voulait perdre. Avec amusement, je remarquais que chaque fois que je me penchais en avant, Rick cessait de manger et se mettait à radoter à la vue de mon décolleté. Habituellement, ce genre de regard appuyé m'aurait fait sortir de mes gonds, et je lui aurais dit ma façon de penser, mais ce soir, j'étais prête à user de toutes les armes à ma disposition pour le faire craquer.

« Le dessert de madame est servie! » clama-t-il avec un grand sourire en revenant de la cuisine.

Sursautant légèrement, je remarquais qu'il avait débarrasser la table et qu'à la place de nos assiettes, se trouvait à présent deux coupelles de fraises nappées de chocolat et de crème fouettée. C'était mon dessert préféré, et Rick le savait parfaitement. Évidemment, je n'en mangeais que très rarement, mon tour de taille n'appréciant que très modérément ce genre d'excès, mais ce soir, je n'allais pas me privée. Et puis avec un peu de chance, j'allais avoir droit à une séance de sport intensif ce soir, donc je pouvais manger sans complexe. Surtout que cela me donnerait l'occasion de jouer un peu plus avec les nerfs de mon écrivain préféré.

Aussi, dédaignant la cuillère, je me saisissais délicatement d'une fraise, et la portait à mes lèvres. D'un coup de langue coquin, je léchais consciencieusement le nappage qui l'entourait, puis sans refermer la bouche sur le fruit, en croquais un morceau. Un soupir extatique m'échappa lorsque le goût de la fraise se mélangea à celui plus amer du chocolat, et je fermais les yeux en me passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux, je plongeais immédiatement dans le regard dilaté de Rick, et un sourire moqueur se peignit sur mes lèvres. Il était presqu'à point. Sans le quitter des yeux, je portais mes doigts recouvert de crème fouettée à mes lèvres, et les léchait sensuellement.

Les pupilles de Rick se dilatèrent un peu plus, prenant la couleur d'un océan un soir d'orage, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé. Et ce fut le son le plus érotique que j'ai jamais entendu. Sans briser notre lien visuel, il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, et s'emparant d'une fraise, il plaça sa main en dessous pour recueillir les gouttes de chocolat qui s'échapperaient, et porta le fruit à ma bouche. Avec délice, je me penchais, et ouvrant la bouche, je refermais mes lèvres sur ses doigts, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Croquant le fruit, je laissais ma langue aller recueillir le chocolat qui souillait les doigts de Rick, et je le sentis frémir de tout son être.

Me saisissant à mon tour d'une fraise, je l'amenais à ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir, et alors que j'allais retirer mes doigts, il referma sa main autour de mon poignet, et maintint ma main en place pendant qu'il me retournait la politesse. Sa langue était chaude et humide contre mes doigts, et une boule de feu élue domicile dans mon bas-ventre. Je sentis mon souffle s'accélérer, et un halètement de plaisir m'échappa sous cette caresse d'une sensualité folle. Lui abandonnant ma main, je tâtonnais à la recherche d'une nouvelle fraise dans laquelle je plantais mes dents, sans pour autant l'avaler. Me penchant vers lui, je l'invitais à venir la manger. Il cessa aussitôt de taquiner mes doigts de sa langue audacieuse, et son visage se rapprocha du mien. Son souffle saccadé effleura le velouté de ma joue, et je dus lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux sous le flots des sentiments intenses qui m'envahissaient. Cet homme me rendait folle. Il planta ses dents dans la chair délicate et rose, et tira légèrement, mais je refusais de lâcher prise. Il mordit un peu plus, et je sentis une goutte de jus coulée le long de mon menton. Ses dents effleurèrent les miennes lorsqu'il avala sa part de fraise, et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mon menton qu'il lécha, m'arrachant un tressaillement de volupté. Puis dans une danse lascive, ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à ma bouche, et sa langue s'enroula autour de ma moitié de fruit. Comme je refusais toujours de lâcher prise, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur les miennes, et un même râle de plaisir s'échappa de nos gorges.

Sa langue caressa mes lèvres, se promena contre la barrière de mes dents avant de se faufilée dans ma bouche, m'obligeant progressivement à la lui ouvrir totalement. La pression de ses lèvres contre les miennes se fit plus forte, et ses mains entourèrent mon visage, me maintenant en place pendant qu'il partait à la conquête de ma bouche. Frémissante, m'abandonnant à ses baisers, je laissais mes mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près encore de moi. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent et se caressèrent en une danse lente et sensuelle, dont le tempo augmentaient au rythme de nos respirations de plus en plus saccadées. Et sans même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais débout au milieu de mon salon, intimement pressée contre le corps viril et ferme de Rick.

« Dieu Kate… tu me rends fou… » l'entendis-je murmurer au creux de mon oreille alors que ses lèvres avaient quitter les miennes pour nous permettre de recouvrer une respiration normale.

Ses paroles eurent du mal à transpercer la brume de passion qui envahissait mon cerveau, mais lorsque ce fut fait, je me raidissais instinctivement. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, et je me dégageais légèrement de son étreinte, cherchant immédiatement son regard. S'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'il m'avait appeler Kate? Encore.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon ange? » s'étonna-t-il complètement perdu.

« Comment m'as-tu appeler? » m'enquis-je d'une voix étouffée, redoutant sa réponse.

Il dut lire mon trouble et mes craintes sur mon visage, parce que son expression s'adoucit un peu plus, et qu'il m'attira contre lui dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse et de réconfort.

« Kate… Mon extraordinaire muse… » répondit-il en déposant une pluie de baisers sur mon visage.

« Tu te rappel? » demandais-je alors que des larmes de soulagement et de joie coulaient sur mes joues rougies par la passion.

« De tout, et c'est grâce à toi… » me sourit-il, le regard brillant d'amour.

« Mais quand? » voulus-je savoir en lui rendant son sourire.

« La première fois, c'était après notre baiser, à mon retour de l'hôpital, mais je n'ai retrouver pleinement la mémoire que ce matin… Enfin, il y a encore quelques zones floues, mais je me souviens de l'essentiel. » déclara-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Incapable de répondre, je le serrais dans mes bras, remerciant silencieusement tout les dieux de l'univers pour ce miracle. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec une fougue égale, et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, savourant simplement le fait d'être là, dans les bras de l'autre. Et sans même nous concertés, nous nous dirigeâmes d'un même pas vers ma chambre. Toutefois, arrivés devant la porte de celle-ci, Rick m'empêcha d'ouvrir, et sans effort apparent, il me souleva dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte. Subjuguée, je découvrais les dizaines de bougies qui éclairait de leur douce flamme la pièce, ainsi que les pétales de rose qui recouvraient mon lit. Mes roses préférées.

« Mon dieu Rick, c'est parfait… » soufflais-je alors qu'il me laissait lentement glissée à terre, mon corps se coulant sensuellement contre le sien.

« Ravi que ça te plaise mon ange » murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches, traçant des arabesques sur la peau dénudée de mon dos.

Je frémis de plaisir sous la caresse de ses doigts, et laissant à mon tour mes mains courir sur son torse pour remonter jusqu'à son visage et se perdre dans ses cheveux, j'attirais son visage à moi et m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres. Je me moquais du pari à présent. Tout ce que je voulais c'était lui, et si j'en croyais la tension de son corps, mon désir était plus que partagé.


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou! Un petit passage éclair pour vous poster la suite... **

**Bonne lecture... **

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 22**:

J'avais perdu tout contrôle. J'étais passer en pilote automatique et laissais ma libido contrôlé mes gestes. Tout ce que je percevais, c'était le corps doux et ferme de Kate contre le mien. Nos deux cœurs battaient au même rythme saccadé, et nos respirations haletantes se synchronisèrent sans même que nous ne le réalisions. Nos corps vibraient à l'unisson, parcourus par des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus intenses. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'allonger sur son lit et l'aimer passionnément toute la nuit, mais en même temps, je voulais prendre tout mon temps. Je voulais rendre cette nuit inoubliable, que ce soit une fête des sens, une explosion de plaisir, un plaisir de tout les sens, que cette nuit soit magique. Je voulais que Kate comprenne que ce que je ressentais pour elle, je ne l'avais jamais éprouver pour personne. Un mélange de passion, de désir, de fougue, de bestialité, mais aussi de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Un cocktail explosif de sensations qui me rendait fou.

« Rick? » m'appela Kate, intrigué par mon immobilité prolongée.

« Hummmm? » marmonnais-je sans parvenir à détacher mes yeux de son merveilleux visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre… » la rassurais-je en voyant un éclair d'inquiétude traversé son beau regard, si expressif en cet instant.

Elle me regarda longuement, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si je me moquais d'elle ou pas, et un sourire attendri naquit sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit d'extraordinaire. En fait, je n'avais fait que dire la vérité. Elle était la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans la vie, Alexis mise à part. Et je comptais bien lui prouver que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait.

« Dieu Kate… J'ai tellement envie de te faire l'amour… » avouais-je en la pressant plus intimement contre moi.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occuper à la dévorer du regard. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre moi, et pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, et sourit, un sourire langoureux et sensuel qui valait bien toutes les paroles du monde. C'était comme si nos corps avaient un langage propre et se répondaient. Sans me quitter des yeux, elle bougea doucement contre moi, tout mon corps se consumant de désir pour elle. Elle seule était en mesure de m'apaiser de cette étonnante fièvre qui me submergeait.

N'y tenant plus, je la soulevais par les fesses, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, collant nos deux bassins, et un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Je respirais de plus en plus difficilement, en proie à une série de frissons exquis juste à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Mes mains atterrirent sur le dos dénudé et soyeux de Kate, et un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Son corps était souple, ses muscles tendus et elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme pour mieux me défier de me ruer sur elle. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

« Richard… Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant » m'ordonna-t-elle en s'arquant contre moi, se pressant contre l'évidence de mon désir.

Et à ces mots, mon cerveau se mit définitivement hors service, et je m'emparais de ses lèvres en un baiser qui nous fit gémir dans la bouche de l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enlacés, nous gagnâmes ma chambre, semant nos vêtements au passage avant de nous laisser tombés sur mon lit. Nous fîmes l'amour comme nous ne l'avions encore jamais fait, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour moi, ce fut une véritable révélation. L'impétuosité du désir s'était transformée en une profonde émotion qui me submergeait. De même, je lisais dans les yeux de Rick toute l'émotion qui l'envahissait. Du bout des doigts, je lui caressais le visage. Non, jamais je n'avais vécu une étreinte de façon aussi intense. Je réalisais que pour la première fois, j'étais réellement amoureuse d'un homme. J'aurais pu me sentir paniquée devant cette découverte, mais en voyant le regard de Rick plongé dans le mien, je n'éprouvais plus qu'une immense joie. Nous nous aimions et rien ni personne ne pourrait plus nous en empêcher, les dés étaient jetés.

J'eus la sensation que mon cœur allait déborder de bonheur, et quelques secondes après ce coup de grâce, je m'affalais contre le matelas, rassasiée. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, sourit et me blottit au creux de son épaule. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, retrouvant peu à peu une respiration normale. Plus besoin de mots, nous étions juste l'un avec l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Cette sage et douce étreinte me donna l'impression d'être encore plus proche de lui que lors de notre étreinte passionnée. Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écoutant nos respirations se calmées et reprenant un rythme normal, puis enfin Rick roula sur le côté, m'entraînant contre lui, refusant de rompre le contact.

Il m'attira dans ses bras, mon corps ferme et doux pressé tout contre son corps dur et musclé. En soupirant de satisfaction, je me blottit tout contre lui, posant ma tête contre son torse, traçant des arabesques sur son torse. Relevant la tête pour l'observer, je constatais qu'il me dévisageait, et vis un éclair de possessivité traverser son regard, et le même sentiment possessif s'empara de moi, et je me jurais de tout faire pour le garder près de moi pour le reste de nos vies.

Le bourdonnement de la rue me tira peu à peu du profond sommeil dans lequel j'avais plonger. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sereine et en sécurité de toute ma vie. Bercée par la chaleur qui m'entourait, je m'enfonçais un peu plus sous ma couette, et laissait une bienheureuse léthargie m'envahir. Machinalement, je tendis une main sur le matelas, m'attendant à rencontrer la chaleur du corps de Rick près de moi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Rick? » appelais-je en me redressant brusquement dans mon lit.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je sortais précipitamment du lit, et scrutais la pièce. La première chose que je remarquais était l'absence des vêtements de mon amant. Puis mon regard se posa sur ma robe froissée, et sourit en me remémorant la nuit dernière. Jamais un homme ne m'avait à ce point comblée. Me penchant machinalement, je la ramassais et la posais sur un siège, avant d'enfiler un bas de survêtement et un débardeur et de quitter ma chambre. L'absence de Rick commençait à m'angoisser. Où était-il passer? L'idée qu'il puisse être parti sans un mot me laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, pas après la nuit dernière.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je regagnais la salle, et remarquais que tout était en ordre. Il avait fait le ménage, et je souris en sentant une bonne odeur de café dans la cuisine. Je m'y dirigeais en espérant l'y trouver, mais seul un délicieux café m'accueillit. Dépitée, je m'asseyais sur un tabouret, et réfléchissais. Il devait être rentrer chez lui, mais il aurait au moins pu me laisser un mot! Grognant de frustration et d'exaspération, je terminais mon café, bien meilleur que celui que je me préparais habituellement, et ouvrais à fond le robinet d'eau chaude pour laver la tasse. Le bruit de l'eau couvrit donc celui que fit la porte en s'ouvrant. Mais, prévenue par un sixième sens, je sentis sa présence avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil de la pièce.

« Ou étais-tu? » demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, un torchon à la main.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis rentrer chez moi pour écrire… » expliqua-t-il en comblant la distance qui nous séparait.

Dès qu'il fut près de moi, il m'attira à lui, et m'embrassa comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, alors qu'il m'avait quitté tôt ce matin. Mettant fin à notre étreinte, je m'écartais légèrement, le dévisageant. Il avait l'air si sexy avec son ombre de barbe et ses cheveux indisciplinés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Tu a dormi au moins? » m'enquis-je en passant une main sur sa joue.

« Non. A la place j'ai terminer mon livre! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

A ces mots, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il venait d'achever le dernier volet des aventures de Nikki Heat. Il n'aurait donc plus de raison de me suivre dans mes enquêtes.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle, je suis très fière de toi… » réussis-je malgré tout à dire en lui souriant doucement.

« J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais promets-moi d'abord de ne pas te mettre en colère… » me dit-il en me scrutant avec un mélange de gaieté et d'appréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a encore fait Rick? » soupirais-je, m'attendant au pire.

« Et bien les aventures de Nikki ont eu un tel succès, et ce livre a déjà fait le buzz alors qu'il n'est même pas encore sorti, que ma maison d'édition m'en a commander trois de plus… » avoua-t-il en me regardant anxieusement.

Trois de plus? Il allait écrire trois livres de plus sur Nikki Heat? C'était une catastrophe! C'était génial! Il allait continuer à me suivre dans mes enquêtes, j'allais continuer à lui crier dessus à longueur de journée, et surtout il allait continuer à embellir mon quotidien et à rendre mes enquêtes plus supportables.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu? » voulus-je savoir en priant pour qu'il ait accepter.

« Que je voulais t'en parler avant. Je meurs d'envie de dire oui, mais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord » me répondit-il avec sincérité, et mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme merveilleux qui était enfin tout à moi.

« Ouais, mais si je te dis non, tu vas faire de ma vie un Enfer… » grognais-je en le pointant du doigt, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? » s'enquit-il avec espoir.

« D'accord…. Mais si jamais les couvertures de tes livres sont trop osées, je te jure que je te descends! » s'exclama-t-elle en me fusillant des yeux, et en grimaçant, je me demandais comment elle allait réagir en voyant la couverture du troisième opus des aventures de Nikki…

Ne préférant pas lui répondre, je la soulevais dans mes bras en riant, et l'emportais vers sa chambre à grandes enjambées.

« Et où comptez-vous allez comme ça Mr l'écrivain? » s'enquit-elle faussement outrée, mais son regard pétillant de bonheur me rassura quant à son humeur.

« Mais trouvez l'inspiration voyons! » ripostais-je en refermant la porte de la chambre d'un grand coup de pied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus... **

**La suite ce soir, et je vous rappelle que ce sera le dernier chapitre... **

**Bisous et bonne journée**


	23. Chapter 23

Et voilà l'ultime chapitre qui vient clôturer cette fic.

Encore une fois, merci à Sarah d'Emeraude, gsr45, Niennaju et solealuna d'avoir lu et commenter régulièrement ma fic et d'avoir pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 23** :

Comme tous les matins, je me réveillais avec le sourire. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas? J'avais une vie que beaucoup m'enviait. J'avais une fille merveilleuse qui rendrait n'importe quel père fier, une mère certes farfelue mais avec un cœur d'or, et pour couronner le tout, je partageais la vie de la femme la plus extraordinaire du monde. Que demander de plus? Une brillante carrière? Je l'avais, et depuis que j'écrivais les aventures de Nikki Heat, mes livres ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien vendus, ce qui me faisait penser que je devais annoncer à Kate que l'on voulait à nouveau adapter la suite des aventures de Nikki au cinéma. Rien que d'imaginer sa réaction, je pouffais de rire comme un gamin. J'allais devoir m'assurer que son glock ne serait pas à porter de main…

Toujours en riant, je me levais en m'étirant avant de me diriger d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bain. Rien de tel qu'une douche bien chaude en plein milieu de la matinée pour vous mettre d'aplomb pour la journée. Kate devait déjà être au commissariat, mais si elle ne m'avait pas encore appeler, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence, donc je prenais tout mon temps. Enfin pas trop quand même, parce que si jamais je traînais trop à lui ramener café et beignet, j'allais dormir sur le canapé ce soir. Et bien que confortable, rien ne l'était plus que de m'endormir dans ses bras. C'est fou ce qu'on prenait vite de mauvaises habitudes, même si m'endormir chaque soir depuis deux ans aux côtés de Kate était loin d'être à ranger dans cette catégorie, bien au contraire.

Finissant de m'habiller, je descendais à l'étage et souriais à Alexis qui était rentrer passer les vacances à la maison. J'avais eu du mal à la voir partir pour l'université, même si elle avait renoncer à Oxford pour ne pas trop s'éloigner d'Ashley. Béni soit ce petit. Finalement, elle avait jeter son dévolu sur Harvard où elle étudiait la criminologie. Elle m'avait confier qu'elle aimerait bien devenir profiler. Elle avait eu un déclic lorsqu'elle avait fait ce stage au commissariat et que je m'étais moquer d'elle en parlant de sa retraite de la police. J'étais fier d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ashley quant à lui, faisait son droit à Stanford.

« Bonjour papa, bien dormi? » s'enquit-elle joyeusement, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Très bien oui, et toi pumpkin? » m'enquis-je en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

« Toujours quand je suis à la maison. Kate m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'attendait au bureau et que si tu oubliais son café, tu pouvais te considérer comme un homme mort » me répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« Ah les femmes! Voilà ce que c'est de leur donner de mauvaises habitudes! » m'affligeais-je d'un ton faussement désespéré.

« Papa! » s'exclama Alexis en secouant la tête en rigolant doucement.

« Je file, sinon je vais me faire arracher les yeux! » souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

J'arrivais au commissariat armé de deux cafés et d'un carton de beignets, et m'empressais de rejoindre le bureau de ma douce moitié.

« C'est pas trop tôt! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir signaler ta disparition! » m'accueillit-elle en s'emparant avidement du café que je lui tendais avant d'en boire une gorgée qui lui tira un gémissement de plaisir, me faisant déglutir.

« Bonjour mon ange, tu m'as manqué aussi! » ironisais-je en l'embrassant sur le front avant de m'asseoir sur ma chaise.

« Si je t'avais manqué autant que tu le dis, tu serais venu me rejoindre plus tôt! » répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

« Désolé, mais la nuit a été courte… » répliquais-je alors qu'un sourire idiot se peignait sur mon visage.

A cette allusion à peine voilée, Kate sourit à son tour tout en rougissant, avant de répliquer pour dissimuler sa gêne « Ça ne m'a pas empêcher de me lever! »

Je me contentais de rigoler, savourant nos petites taquineries à leur juste valeur. La journée s'étira en longueur sans qu'aucune nouvelle enquête ne vienne nous tirez de notre ennui.

« Oh fait, j'ai fini mon livre… » lançais-je négligemment tout en jouant avec mon Iphone.

« Déjà? » s'exclama-t-elle en relevant vivement la tête.

« Ouep. Je crois qu'il sera mon meilleur… » souris-je, une lueur rêveuse dans le regard. Depuis quelques mois, je crevais d'envie de demander Kate en mariage, mais je n'osais pas. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, et le fait qu'elle ait accepter de venir vivre avec moi signifiait beaucoup, et j'avais peur qu'elle se sente prise au piège si je faisais ma demande maintenant, alors je repoussais à plus tard. Mais je me sentais frustré, et je m'étais défouler dans mon livre. Jameson et Nikki avaient vu leur relation évoluée de façon un peu plus chaotique que la notre, mais l'un dans l'autre, ils formaient un couple soudé. Et j'avais décider que Jameson ferait ce que j'avais peur de faire. Aussi à la fin de mon roman, demandait-il Nikki en mariage comme j'aimerais le faire avec Kate.

« Et quand pourrais-je le lire? » s'enquit Kate avec enthousiasme.

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, elle était la première à lire mes romans. Toujours. Et ses conseils étaient souvent excellents. Mais cette fois, je craignais un peu sa réaction…

« Et bien… » hésitais-je en me dandinant nerveusement sur mon siège.

« Tu ne veux pas? » s'enquit-elle alors que son sourire disparaissait.

« Si, bien sûr que si, c'est juste que… » tentais-je d'expliquer en me sentant idiot.

« Quoi? Tu a tuer Nikki? » me taquina-t-elle en faisant référence à la façon dont j'avais mis un terme aux aventures de Derrick Storm.

« Jamais de la vie! » me récriais-je scandalisé par l'idée.

« Alors? » insista-t-elle en me fixant d'un regard perçant.

« Comme tu voudras… » abdiquais-je en priant pour qu'elle ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou.

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés à l'appartement, Kate retira vivement son manteau et monta prendre une douche. En l'attendant, je nous préparais à dîner, et tout était prêt lorsqu'elle redescendit, un quart d'heure plus tard.

« Ça sent bon! Qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparer? » dit-elle en venant me rejoindre et en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Spaghetti à la bolognaise… Si madame veut bien se donner la peine » répondis-je en lui tirant cérémonieusement sa chaise.

En riant, elle s'assit, et nous passâmes le dîner à rire et à plaisanter. Après le repas, elle insista pour faire la vaisselle pendant que j'allais prendre ma douche à mon tour. J'acceptais et montais après l'avoir tendrement embrasser. Lorsque je redescendis, elle avait allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et m'attendais assise sur le canapé.

« Tu ne m'a pas ramener ton roman? » s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête lorsqu'elle m'entendit. En grimaçant, je m'asseyais près d'elle et la fixais en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu a bien pu imaginer pour craindre à ce point ma réaction… Une nouvelle page 105? » me taquina-t-elle en riant.

« Non… et puis il me semble que j'ai fait beaucoup plus sulfureux dans le tome 5... » souris-je avec amusement.

« Oh que oui, si j'avais su que notre semaine dans les Hamptons donnerait ce résultat… » me sourit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Tu ne serait pas venue? » la défiais-je en connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« Où est-ce livre Castle? » esquiva-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Dans mon coffre… » rigolais-je devant sa mine déconfite.

« Va le chercher maintenant, sinon… » me menaça-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

« Sinon quoi? Tu feras la grève du sexe? » souris-je avec un sourire canaille.

« Hep! Pourquoi je devrais aussi être punie? » s'exclama-t-elle avec une expression outrée qui me fit exploser de rire, mais mon rire s'éteignit dans ma gorge lorsqu'elle déclara « Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais le chercher moi-même! »

« Tu n'a pas la combinaison! » lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'elle atteignait la première marche de l'escalier.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu recours à cette information que je ne la possède pas! » répliqua-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

Estomaqué, je la regardais disparaître à l'étage, et secouais la tête. Je savais qu'une fois en possession du précieux manuscrit, je ne la reverrais pas avant qu'elle ait fini de lire. En soupirant, je me saisissais de mon ordinateur, et sans y penser, commençait à écrire mon prochain roman.

L'attitude de Rick avait aiguisée ma curiosité. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi réticent à me laisser lire un de ses romans, c'était à cause de la scène sulfureuse qu'il y avait insérée. C'était oser, très oser, et je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas que je lise ce roman. Surtout que maintenant que tout le monde savait que nous étions ensemble, les railleries avaient fusées. Mais en fait, ça m'était égal. Je m'étais d'ailleurs beaucoup amusée lorsqu'une fan un peu trop insistante m'avait pousser à bout et que je lui avais balancer que si Rick décrivait nos ébats dans ses livres, ceux-ci devraient passer de roman policier à roman érotique. En m'entendant, Rick avait exploser de rire et m'avait embrasser passionnément sous les yeux exorbités de la fan qui était partie sans demander son reste.

Alors franchement, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pourrait me choquée. Arrivée dans notre chambre, je me dirigeais vers le mur du fond, et ouvrais le coffre. La date de naissance d'Alexis. Enfin Rick avait fait preuve d'imagination en mélangeant les nombres, mais j'avais quand même trouver. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais jamais permise de fouiller dedans, mais je n'avais pas résister au défi que représentait ce coffre. Sans prêter attention à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, je m'emparais du précieux manuscrit et m'empressais de m'installer confortablement sur le lit. Dès les premières pages, je me glissais dans la peau de Nikki et perdais toute notion de temps.

Deux heures plus tard, je reposais la dernière page sur le lit. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Jameson avait demander Nikki en mariage. Et la scène avait si bien été écrite que j'en frissonnais encore. J'avais eu l'impression que c'était à moi que cette demande avait été adressée. Le livre s'achevait sur cette interrogation. Nikki n'avait pas dit non, mais elle n'avait pas dit oui non plus. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je soulevais délicatement le précieux manuscrit, songeant que Rick avait eu raison. C'était sûrement le meilleur qu'il ait écrit. Même si la fin laissait à désirer. Et à nouveau, je me demandais ce qui avait pousser Rick à laisser la question en suspens.

Il avait craint ma réaction… A cette idée, mon cœur s'accéléra. Cherchait-il a me faire passer un message? Était-ce une demande en mariage? Connaissant Rick, il en serait tout à fait capable… En avais-je envie? La réponse s'imposa immédiatement à moi. Oui, définitivement oui. Un jour, je lui avais dit que je ne comptais me marier qu'une fois, et quand j'imaginais mon avenir, je ne le voyais avec personne d'autre que lui. Le manuscrit de retour dans le coffre, je m'apprêtais à refermer celui-ci quand mon regard fut attirer par un petit écrin de velours bleu.

Hésitante, je tendis la main, mais la retirais alors que mes doigts effleurèrent l'écrin. Devais-je la prendre? L'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? Cette petite boîte m'était-elle seulement destinée? Et puis, je repensais à la façon dont Rick avait décrit la bague que Jameson avait offert à Nikki, et je sus. C'était ma bague. Pas celle de Nikki, mais la mienne. Rick l'avait trop bien décrite pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Alors d'une main à nouveau sûre, je sortais délicatement l'écrin, et sans même l'ouvrir, fermais le coffre, et quittais la chambre, direction le salon où il devait m'attendre impatiemment.

« Rick? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » m'enquis-je en espérant suffisamment le déstabiliser pour qu'il me réponde sans y penser.

« Ta bague de fiançailles » répondit-il en tournant la tête vers moi et en avisant l'écrin dans ma main.

Moi qui avait voulu qu'il me réponde, j'étais servie. Mon cœur fit une embardée, et j'haletais doucement.

« Tu a aimer le livre? » s'enquit-il en venant me rejoindre et en me prenant l'écrin des mains.

« La fin devra être modifiée… » murmurais-je alors que nos regards s'accrochaient.

« C'est que j'attends ta réponse… » me sourit-il hésitant.

« Alors pose-moi ta question… » répliquais-je en m'humectant les lèvres.

Alors lentement, comme dans un rêve, je le vis ouvrir l'écrin, et la bague la plus merveilleuse qui soit apparue sous mes yeux. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il en avait dit dans le livre. Et une larme coula sur ma joue lorsqu'il mit un genou à terre, et qu'il prononça ces mots que je mourrais d'envie d'entendre depuis que je m'étais avouer mes sentiments pour lui. Incapable d'articuler le moindre son, je me jetais à son cou en pleurant et en riant.

« Ça veut dire non? » rigola-t-il en me passant la bague au doigt, me faisant éclater de rire.

Il me rejoignit dans mon hilarité, et sans me calmée, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Après tout, il fallait bien que je remplisse mon devoir de muse…


End file.
